Une Autre Vie
by Tahicha
Summary: Et si Bella les surprenait tous? Et si à la suite de "l'incident Jasper" c'était elle qui partait? Avec des "Si", on fait une fiction...
1. Explicatif

Coucou ici !

Voici le retour sur mon compte de la fiction **« Une Autre Vie »**.

Projet commun que j'ai entamé avec **Carine2305** et que je terminerai seule ici.

Qu'il ne soit pas perdu de vue que les chapitres 1,2 et 3 sont issus de nos deux esprits (tordus ?).

N'oubliez pas d'aller sur le compte de **Carine** pour y retrouver **« Equation Douloureuse : 1 plus 1 égale 3 »** une fiction au début très prometteur qui compte pour le moment un prologue et 5 chapitres !

Et enfin, n'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur FB pour suivre un peu l'avancé des écrits )

(Lien dans mon profil)

Tahicha


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une énième dispute. Une porte qui claque. Ses pas qui s'éloignent dans l'escalier.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et repousse doucement le rideau pour avoir juste le temps de l'apercevoir de dos, tournant au coin de la rue.

Je soupire.

Et puis comme à chacune de nos engueulades, je me blottis dans le fauteuil face à la porte, me morfondant, craignant que cette fois soit celle où il ne rentrera pas.

Comme d'habitude, mon petit cerveau d'humaine bouillonne. Pourquoi me refuse-t-il le droit d'être comme lui. Pourquoi ne me permet-il pas de l'aimer à la hauteur de ce qu'il mérite? Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur palpitant et mon rouge aux joues soient si important pour lui?

Plus le temps passe, plus une force inconnue m'oppresse...  
Depuis combien de temps est-il partit? Il me semble que son absence est bien plus longue que d'habitude.

Arf... Voilà que les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux.  
Je suis vraiment pathétique. Et après je m'étonne qu'il me refuse le droit de partager sa vie éternellement...

Reviens, hurlais-je intérieurement. Reviens-moi... Je ne suis rien sans toi...


	3. Là où tout commence

_***** Chapitre Posté comme il le fut initialement *****_

_Coucou les filles, c'est Carine et Tahi' qui vous parle en direct de leur chapitre un ^^_

_Si si, on l'a fait et le voilà comme promis!_

_Avant de commencer, nous voulions vous expliquer un petit quelque chose. Parfois dans le courant de l'histoire, vous trouverez des annotations entre parenthèse et en gras (ex : __**(P1)**__, __**(P2)**__, etc…). Ses petits codes vous invitent à vous rendre sur nos profils FB pour y trouver des photos qui illustreront les choses telles que nous les voyons._

_Vous êtes donc plus que convié à nous rejoindre sur FB._

_Vous trouverez Carine sous le nom de __**Carine Fanfic**__ et Tahicha sous le nom de __**Tahicha DreamWorld**__._

_Pour ceux qui tenteront l'aventure, sachez que cela vous permettra de suivre en temps réel notre avancée vers le prochain chapitre, mais aussi qui sait, d'avoir droit à des petits exclusivités !_

_Nous vous rappelons aussi que notre fiction reste disponible sur les forums __**LoveLemon-In-Fic **__et __**Damn-Addict-Lemon **__où vous trouverez aussi bons nombres d'auteurs de fictions à fortes doses lémonées ainsi qu'une communauté chaleureuse__**.**_

_Maintenant place à la réponse aux reviews !_

_**Eliloulou:**_Et bien voilà Eli' nous t'avons exhaussée! Bonne lecture. Bisous

_**Lecholls:**_La voilà ta Bella qui ne se morfond pas! On se demande bien qui t'as laissé entendre que Jasper passerait dans le coin... T'es bien renseignée dis donc ;) Il y a du favoritisme par ici ^^

_**Annetoutsimplement:**_Mais... Roooo... Qui a dit que Jasper arriverait... Qu'on nous trouve le responsable qu'on lui dise quelques mots... N/C: Et c'est toi qui voulais garder le secret? mdr N/T: Oui oui... Je ne voulais rien dire... Et bien je vois que c'est réussi :(

_**Oliveronica Cullen Massen:**_En espérant que cette suite répondra à tes attentes ;)

_**Frimousse30:**_Espérons que la suite soit tout autant plaisante pour toi :)

_Nous invitons fortement les anonymes à s'inscrire sur ou au minimum à nous écrire avec un pseudo/prénom reconnaissable et identifiable afin de faciliter nos réponses. Merci à vous :)_

_Maintenant place à la lecture!_

_On se retrouve en bas._

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

**POV Bella**

Assise sur un banc dans le square Jean XIII, j'esquissais quelques croquis que je pourrais mettre en forme au fusain un peu plus tard. J'adorais ce coin de Paris. Aux pieds de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, ce parc **(P1) **renvoyait une beauté extraordinaire avec ses pruniers en fleurs et j'espérais surtout réussir à mettre sur le papier l'atmosphère hors-du-temps qui s'en dégageait.

Relevant la tête pour repousser quelques mèches folles échappées de mon chignon, je repensais à ce qui m'avait conduite à Paris.

**Flash-Back**

Assise dans la Volvo d'Edward, je me remettais calmement de mes émotions, attendant qu'il me rejoigne pour me reconduire chez Charlie.

Je me repassais sans cesse la scène que je venais de vivre, illustration parfaite de ma stupidité et maladresse typiquement humaine.

Alice avait malgré mes objections réussi à m'organiser une petite fête surprise pour mon anniversaire, où la seule chose que j'avais eu à faire avait été d'ouvrir mes présents. Et bien croyez-le ou non, mais même ça je n'avais pas été capable de le faire correctement.

Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Ouvrant avec un peu d'empressement le premier paquet, je m'étais coupée le doigt. Autant dire que j'avais plombé l'ambiance, voir même foutu en l'air la soirée car l'ensemble des vampires présents s'étaient tendus, résistants comme ils pouvaient à l'appel de mon sang.

Mais Jasper, le dernier "végétarien" en date, avait vraiment eu du mal à se contrôler, et ça malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Alice. Autant dire qu'au final, c'était surtout à cause de l'intervention -un peu trop- musclée de mon amoureux vampire que j'avais failli lui faire office de dessert.

Frissonnante, je distinguais encore clairement Edward s'interposer entre Jasper et moi. Je me revoyais voler avec force, projetée en arrière dans un ultime geste protecteur -bien qu'un peu trop anticipé- d'Edward. Je ressentais encore violemment la douleur qui m'avait traversée lorsque la table sur laquelle j'avais atterri s'était brisée en deux sous mon poids, transperçant profondément mon bras. J'éprouvais encore le chaud chatouillis provoqué par mon sang qui s'était écoulé abondamment de cette blessure. M'apparaissait toujours clairement l'éclat prédateur qui avait illuminé les yeux de Jasper, juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans ma direction.

Tremblant de plus en plus fort, je me repassais le film de sa progression. Son agilité et sa rapidité lorsqu'il avait réussi à passer outre les étreintes d'Emmett et de Carlisle, son air affamé lorsque, finalement retenu, il avait grogné de frustration avant qu'on ne le tire vers l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi que me trouva Edward lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'habitacle, me faisant sursauter. Il avait encore usé de sa vitesse et de sa discrétion vampiriques si bien que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Il me jeta un regard triste où se lisaient tous les malheurs du monde avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues comme à son habitude.

Je soupirai. C'était la meilleure. Je venais de manquer de peu de me faire dévorer par un vampire, de voltiger violemment et de me blesser méchamment, et c'est lui qui semblait affligé.

Le trajet se passa en silence et, lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta devant la maison de mon père, je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il m'ouvrait déjà la portière, me proposant sa main. Je le regardais un instant, hésitante et agacée... Combien de fois lui avais-je dit de ne pas agir ainsi. Un jour, les voisins ou, pire encore, Charlie finiraient par le surprendre. Rien que l'idée de cette situation m'effrayait.

Je finis par m'en saisir, et le laissai m'attirer contre lui et me guider jusque sous le porche. Il semblait soucieux, incertain puis commença:

_- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Alice organiser cette petite fête. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te mélanger aux miens. Je te mets sans cesse en danger avec mon égoïste besoin de t'avoir près de moi._

_- Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis maladroite, on le sait et on n'y peut rien. Et puis je vais bien, c'est le principal._

_- Comment peux-tu dédramatiser autant ? Grogna-t-il en se détournant de moi. Jasper a failli te mordre!_

_- Failli c'est le mot, m'impatientai-je. Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de te torturer les méninges et profiter de l'instant comme il vient?_

Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, mais il reprit:

_- Je ne peux pas oublier que je te mets en danger à chaque moment que je passe en ta compagnie. Tu es tout pour moi Bella, et te mettre ainsi sur la sellette m'est insupportable._

Je reculai d'un pas pour mieux le regarder. Ce que je ressentais m'étonna. Où était passée ma compassion, mon éternel souhait de le rassurer, de le conforter?

La seule envie que j'avais, là, en le regardant était de me retrouver seule, loin de sa culpabilité autant agaçante qu'injustifiée. Et puis ma main me démangeait... Je la lui aurais bien collée dans la figure afin de le faire redescendre de sa planète "_Je suis responsable de tous les maux du monde_"! C'était tout de même moi qui venais d'échapper à la mort, et c'est lui qui se morfondait!

_- Je suis fatiguée, dis-je. Tu devrais rentrer._

_- Je pensais rester, répondit-il sortant enfin de sa série de plaintes._

_- Non, dis-je avant de continuer plus calmement, j'ai besoin d'être seule. On se voit demain._

Il acquiesça se penchant vers moi. Mais comme d'habitude, il préféra poser un baiser sur mon front que de goûter à mes lèvres. Je me hâtai alors de rentrer.

Cette soirée avait éveillé un grand besoin de changement en moi.

Loin de m'offrir la passion, la sécurité et le bonheur de nos débuts, j'en étais venue à m'ennuyer en sa présence, lassée de son éternel discours sur ma sécurité compromise à chaque minute de nos contacts. Je ne savais encore pas vraiment pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à tout ça, mais une chose était sûre, ce soir-là, je décidai de quitter Edward Cullen.

Pénétrant dans ma chambre, une évidence me frappa. Je devais quitter Forks. Je savais pertinemment que si je restais, Edward ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Sûrement accepterait-il la fin de notre couple, mais je savais qu'il ne renoncerait pas pour autant à ma sécurité.

Une fois sûre de devoir agir ainsi, je tentai de ne pas faire de plans trop précis des fois qu'Alice ne pense à me surveiller, mais rédigeai tout de même une lettre à l'intention d'Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir sans lui expliquer pourquoi, je lui devais bien ça pour les bons moments qu'on avait vécus.

Je la relis une dernière fois avant de la poser sur mon lit:

_**Edward,**_

_**Je sais que mon départ est inattendu.**_

_**Quand nous nous sommes quittés un peu plus tôt ce soir, tout est devenu clair pour moi. Tu te sens bien trop concerné par ma sécurité et cela t'empêche de vivre comme il se doit.**_

_**Je pense que prendre du recul sur notre relation ne peut être que bénéfique.**_

_**Je ne veux pas être celle qui te fait te sentir mal et inquiet à chaque minute de chaque heure, de chaque jour qu'il t'est donné de passer sur cette Terre.**_

_**Cette décision est la mienne et tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ça.**_

_**Je te demande aussi de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi et de ne pas tenter de me retrouver.**_

_**Si je décide de quitter Forks, c'est bien évidemment pour t'éviter de te torturer.**_

_**Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute mais bien de la mienne, de mon humanité qui nous gâche l'existence.**_

_**Je veux que tu penses à toi.**_

_**Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**_

_**L'avenir nous permettra peut-être de nous retrouver un jour. Peut-être.**_

_**Avec tendresse.**_

_**Bella.**_

Dans la foulée, je fis alors rapidement un sac de voyage avec uniquement le strict nécessaire en attendant que le taxi que j'avais commandé n'arrive.

Une fois conduite à Seattle, je pris un billet pour le premier avion à destination de Phoenix, jetant sans cesse des regards inquiets derrière mon épaule.

Je réussis à embarquer sans la moindre trace des Cullen à l'horizon, et pus enfin souffler de soulagement.

Me décider rapidement à rejoindre ma mère m'avait permis de leur échapper.

Malheureusement, bien que ma chère maman m'accueillit à bras ouverts, elle ne cessa de vouloir tout savoir sur Edward, sa famille, les raisons de notre rupture...

Pas vraiment le mieux lorsque vous essayez de changer de vie, d'oublier...

Si, durant les deux premières semaines, elle n'insista pas trop, une fois qu'elle eut jugé que j'avais eu assez de temps pour me "remettre", les questions fusèrent.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de la fuir au maximum, me promenant au hasard des rues, me vidant la tête autant que possible.

Le plus souvent, je ne rentrais que pour les repas.

Mais, bien évidemment, je ne réussis pas à couper à l'interrogatoire et aux critiques.

"_Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça",_ "_Secoue-toi, reprends toi! La vie continue!_", "_D'après ce que tu me dis, ce garçon est parfait, alors pourquoi lui tournes-tu le dos?_", "_Il veut prendre soin de toi, que demander de plus?_"

Comment lui faire comprendre la réelle complexité de notre relation alors que je lui taisais le détail le plus significatif... J'avais envie de hurler! De lui faire savoir qu'Edward me considérait plus comme une chose à ne pas casser que comme une personne, qu'il m'étouffait avec sa prévenance et sa surveillance constante.

Alors sur un nouveau coup de tête, je décidai de tout claquer. Pas uniquement mon passé avec Edward, mais aussi ma famille qui me rappelait trop à lui.

De nouveau à l'aéroport, j'avais pris la direction de la première destination qui s'offrait à moi.

**Fin Flash-Back**

_- Je savais que je te trouverais là, murmura une voix que je commençais à ne connaître que trop bien, me tirant un sourire sincère. Tu rêvassais?_

Je levai mon regard chocolat sur mon visiteur **(P2)**. Brun, yeux noisette, un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et délicieusement musclé, je ne me lassais pas du spectacle.

_- David, soufflai-je alors qu'il se glissait dans mon dos, me prenant contre lui._

David... Que serais-je devenue sans lui … ?

Je déambulais de ville en ville, de pays en pays lorsque je l'avais rencontré.

Toronto, Vancouver, Lisbonne, Madrid, Séville... Toutes ces villes n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi lorsque j'avais posé les pieds à Sydney sur le sol australien un an plus tard.

Une bien belle ville et enfin la joie de pouvoir de nouveau parler ma langue maternelle.

Je me souvenais de ma rencontre avec David comme si c'était hier. Je m'étais trouvée un coin tranquille aux bords de l'eau d'où j'avais une vue dégagée sur l'Harbour Bridge **(P3)**, le pont emblème de la ville. Je voulais à tout prix en garder un souvenir en le dessinant.

Le dessin. Une passion qui m'avait prise lors de mon premier voyage. Peu de sous en poche, je vivais au jour le jour et n'avais pas de quoi m'offrir un appareil photo. Mais j'avais pourtant souhaité plus que tout immortaliser chacun des endroits que j'avais foulés de mes pieds. Et comme j'avais découvert que je n'étais pas si mauvaise en dessin, il m'était plus facile de trouver quelques fonds pour investir dans du papier.

Puis, lorsque j'avais vraiment commencé à manquer d'argent, j'avais réussi à vendre quelques esquisses, découvrant là mon nouveau gagne-pain rapidement rentable.

Alors que je devais en être à ma deux ou troisième ébauche du monument, j'avais entendu des cliquetis en rafale qui m'avaient distraite. Et là un peu plus loin, perché dangereusement sur la balustrade, je l'avais vu.

Il m'avait captivée. Se tortillant dans tous les sens, il prenait des photos du pont. Je l'avais observé longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Il m'avait souri, j'avais fait de même.

Puis, complètement divertie par ses agissements, j'en avais oublié le pont pour n'observer que cet inconnu atypique. Il ne calculait rien autour de lui, ignorant les regards médusés des passants qui le regardaient flâner à droite et à gauche, son appareil photo en main, s'arrêtant parfois au milieu d'une allée manquant de se faire emplafonner juste parce qu'il avait repéré un angle de vue qui le captivait.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'avais changé de feuille et mes doigts esquissaient déjà ce sur quoi mes yeux louchaient. Son visage était un véritable appel à l'artiste que j'étais.

Une mâchoire carrée que l'on avait envie de caresser d'un doigt, une barbe naissante assombrissant ses joues, un nez aquilin parfaitement dessiné qui surplombait des lèvres fines mais sensuelles, le tout éclairé par deux yeux noisette en amande constamment illuminés d'un éclat espiègle. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, ébauchant rapidement les différentes expressions que je voyais se succéder sur son visage.

Sans trop savoir comment, on s'était retrouvés à la terrasse d'un café à parler sans plus tenir compte des heures qui défilaient. Le soir, il m'avait guidée dans les allées de Hyde Park, me parlant de sa passion pour la photo, de ses voyages. Je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter, et de partager avec lui ce que j'avais connu. Tout avec lui était si simple. Sa franchise, son ouverture d'esprit, son absence de tabous, tout était si différent de ce que j'avais connu auparavant, que je ne demandais qu'à en apprendre toujours davantage sur lui.

De fil en aiguille, on s'était revus plusieurs fois. Puis, lorsqu'il avait parlé de partir pour Londres, je l'avais suivi. Je n'avais pas encore fait de séjour en Angleterre, et soudain l'idée de ne plus voyager seule me plaisait.

Puis l'inévitable se produisit. Il était si différent de tout ce que j'avais connu. De onze ans mon aîné, il avait un regard sur la vie à l'opposé du mien, et j'adorais ça. Nos discussions passionnées où le seul compromis que l'on trouvait était celui de l'oreiller. Il m'offrait du rêve, de l'aventure, du mouvement.

Avec lui, je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger, et c'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Voilà deux mois que l'on s'était posés sur Paris, et on s'y plaisait.

A notre arrivée, David avait fait le tour des galeries spécialisées dans l'exposition de photos pour proposer son travail, et à sa grande surprise une de ses séries avait été choisie.

Une séance photo sur les côtes de la Manche qu'il m'avait fait faire un jour de grisaille bien venteux. Moi assise regardant le large les cheveux au vent, moi assise dessinant les falaises, ou encore moi marchant dans le sable telle une femme triste et solitaire, et les plus beaux clichés : moi les pieds dans l'eau jouant avec les vagues.

Une séance privée, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé exposer. Mais avec mon accord, ça allait se faire! Vendre ses photos nous permettrait sans aucun doute de vivre aisément plusieurs mois!

_- Alors? Le questionnai-je. L'exposition se met en place?_

_- Oui, tout se passe plutôt bien. Ils me laissent beaucoup de liberté, ce qui est très plaisant. Et toi, inspirée?_

Je hochai la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule, relevant le nez pour pouvoir l'observer:

_- J'aime Paris. C'est une ville pleine de mystères, de romantisme et de merveilles!_

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, baiser que je lui rendis avec ferveur.

_- On rentre, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne trompait personne sur ses intentions._

Je regardai mon dernier croquis à peine commencé, hésitante.

David commença alors à promener son nez dans mon cou, caressant ma peau de son souffle chaud. Comme je ne semblais pas vouloir bouger, il passa à la vitesse supérieure, remontant doucement vers mon oreille, parsemant sa trajectoire de petits bisous, suçotant même parfois. Puis il attrapa mon lobe entre ses dents, me conduisant à ma perte. Je frissonnai, alors que lui mordillait, suçotait tout en murmurant des mots très suggestifs. Mon corps entier s'était embrasé et le réclamait. Me relevant, je lui pris la main en disant:

_- On rentre!_

Et on fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à notre petit appartement, avec toutefois quelques pauses baisers obligatoires au détour d'un coin de rue, ou dans une petite ruelle déserte, si bien qu'en passant la porte de notre immeuble, je n'étais que brasier.

Nous grimpions les trois étages jusqu'à notre mansarde située sous les toits. A peine la porte passée, que David me plaqua contre le mur, fermant le battant d'un coup de pied vif.

Déjà il fondait sur mon cou, respirant avidement ma fragrance alors que ses mains cherchaient mes poignets pour les rabattre au dessus de ma tête afin de me soumettre complètement à ses caresses.

Alors qu'il maintenait mes bras d'une main ferme, il fit descendre la libre le long de mon bras, de mon cou puis de mon flanc pour finalement la stopper sur mes fesses.

_- Tu es délicieuse, murmura-t-il entre deux suçons déposés sur l'arête de ma mâchoire._

Je me félicitai de la tenue que j'avais choisie au matin. Un petit short en jean dévoilant mes jambes assorti à un débardeur simple près du corps. Le tout donc assez évocateur de mes atouts féminins.

Sa main se mouvait sur ma peau, malaxant sans ménagement l'arrondi de mes fesses, puis elle remonta se plaçant dans le creux de mes reins pour mieux me plaquer contre lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, sa langue sur ma peau me rendait dingue! Je me débattis contre lui, intensifiant la friction de nos deux corps, ne faisant que m'embraser davantage cherchant à libérer mes mains.

Il finit par me lâcher, m'offrant un magnifique sourire comme lui seul savait le faire, formant de craquantes petites fossettes sur ses joues que je me dépêchais d'embrasser. Puis fourrant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le poussai à quitter mon cou, dirigeant ses lèvres plus bas dans mon décolleté.

Il me laissa croire un instant que je le manipulais, mais finalement il m'échappa. Tombant à genoux, il prit l'un de mes mollets, conduisant ma jambe par dessus son épaule où il la laissa choir. Il se mit alors à embrasser la chaire tendre et brûlante de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Plus il remontait vers mon entrejambe, plus ses baisers se faisaient chauds et humides.

Son nez finit par rencontrer le tissu rugueux de mon short, lui tirant un grognement impatient.

Relevant alors les yeux vers moi, je le vis glisser un doigt, puis deux sous la barrière de mon vêtement. Rapidement, je le sentis frôler mon intimité à travers le fin tissu de mon shorty en dentelle.

Immédiatement, mon corps lui répondit, s'arquant, se tendant davantage dans sa direction, s'offrant à lui sans résistance aucune. Sans quitter ses prunelles qui me fixaient, je perçus ses mains remonter jusqu'à la taille de mon bas, faisant habillement sauter le bouton de fermeture avant de l'entraîner vers mes pieds.

Prestement, il remit ma jambe en place sur son épaule, et enfouit son visage au creux de mes cuisses. De mon coté, j'en tremblai d'anticipation, m'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à ressentir la caresse d'abord douce puis plus rude de sa langue.

Il fut clément et ne me fit pas attendre. Il commença par embrasser mon bouton de rose, avant de se mettre à le suçoter. Puis comme s'il perdait toute contenance, il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon pubis changeant l'inclination de mon bassin pour que ma plus tendre partie lui soit entièrement soumise. Alors il l'embrassa, la suçota, la mordilla même parfois. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'un spasme me traversa annonciateur du désir qui grimpait en moi.

Mes jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à me soutenir et j'étais pantelante, cherchant mon souffle en dodelinant de la tête. Et comme si rien jusque là n'avait été suffisant pour lui, il introduisit ses doigts en moi, sans que sa bouche ne quitte mon centre nerveux.

_- Haaaaaan..._

C'était plus fort que moi, trop de vagues de délices me parcouraient. Il fallait que j'évacue ce trop plein de sensations et crier était le plus efficace. Mais ça ne fit que l'encourager, et il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements en moi.

_- Dav... Oh mon Dieu... Ouiiiiiii._

Comme d'habitude il avait su toucher en moi LA zone qui, sans contexte, me faisait chavirer. Un premier orgasme puissant et délicieux m'emporta si fortement que je dus me rattraper à ses épaules pour que mes jambes ne me lâchent pas.

Il se releva, empoignant mes cuisses au passage, me soulevant pour m'attirer à lui. Je nouai alors mes pieds autour de sa taille et mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux et prit la direction de notre chambre.

Peu à peu je reprenais mes esprits. Je n'avais pas calculé que c'était contre le mur juste à coté de la porte d'entrée qu'on s'était arrêtés.

Notre appartement était plutôt petit. Un petit studio avec mezzanine.

L'entrée donnait directement dans la plus grande pièce du logement **(P4)**. La pièce à vivre. Une surface claire et peu meublée, ce qui lui conférait tout de même un certain charme et une bonne liberté de mouvement.

A droite une petite kitchenette, à gauche les toilettes et les escaliers conduisant à l'étage, en face l'espace salon où se trouvaient le canapé et le coin salle à manger.

J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce. On y avait le choix, manger à table ou sur un coin bar aménagé contre l'un des murs, ou encore cuisiner avant d'en quelques pas pouvoir se jeter dans le canapé face à la télé pour un câlin dans les bras de chéri.

L'étage ensuite était très cosy. Avec un escalier et des rambardes en bois, la mezzanine offrait une chambre tranquille tout en permettant un lien ouvert avec le rez-de-chaussée. Accolée à une petite salle d'eau avec douche italienne, nous avions ici un confort suffisant pour contenter nos âmes d'artistes.

Il franchit les marches rapidement, picorant mes épaules de baisers alors que de mon coté, je mordillais son lobe d'oreille. Je le savais friand de ça. A chaque fois que je voulais arriver à mes fins, il me suffisait de jouer avec son oreille et il finissait plus qu'open pour ce dont j'avais envie!

Une fois près du lit, il m'y posa debout avant de me retirer mon haut prestement. Ensuite, il se débarrassa dans un geste de l'ensemble de ses vêtements avant de me pousser doucement à m'allonger sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et instinctivement, j'ouvris les cuisses, l'invitant à s'y glisser, mais il ignora mon geste.

Il embrassa de nouveau mon cou, descendant vers mes seins. Il finit par trouver l'une de mes pointes durcies qu'il aspira et suçota avidement, la mordant aussi sans ménagement me faisant cambrer sous la décharge de plaisir. Mon autre sein n'était pas en reste, il le pétrissait, attrapant parfois mon téton pour le faire rouler entre son pouce et son index.

Mon bassin ondulait seul, sans que j'en contrôle les gestes. Il savait comment parler à mon corps sans aucun conteste. Je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier davantage au fil de ses caresses, et lorsque l'une de ses mains glissa vers le bas et qu'un de ses doigts frôla rapidement ma fente, je feulais de plaisir fourrageant dans ses cheveux pour tenter de me contenir.

Quand je le vis se désintéresser de ma poitrine, faisant mine de descendre de nouveau entre mes jambes, je m'offusquai bataillant contre ses bras pour prendre le dessus. Il finit par capituler dans un soupir lorsqu'autoritaire, je refermai une main ferme sur son membre faussement menaçante.

Alors docilement, il s'allongea sur le dos posant un bras sur ses yeux pudiquement.

Il me tira un rire. Ce mec était un véritable dieu du sexe, mais je n'avais jamais connu aussi pudique. Fallait-il souligner au risque de me ridiculiser qu'il était le seul que j'avais connu intimement?

Il était pourtant encore davantage magnifique lorsque la jouissance crispait ses traits. Malheureusement, c'était un spectacle que je ne surprenais que rarement.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur son membre dressé. J'en approchai ma bouche, assez pour qu'il sente mon souffle rapide et brûlant sur sa peau fine, mais veillant à ne pas le toucher souhaitant le faire languir un minimum. Puis ce fut au tour de ma langue de flatter sa longueur. Pour commencer une légère caresse de la pointe, et ensuite une pression plus appuyée avec une succion bruyante de son gland qui le fit grogner. Et enfin, je me lançai. Je le pris en bouche et le goûtai comme on savoure une glace crémeuse et alléchante. Tout en douceur, n'en ratant pas une miette.

Parfois David ne pouvait retenir un sursaut, projetant son membre un peu plus au fond de ma gorge ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir, m'encourageant à accélérer le rythme. Mais rapidement, il me détourna de ma cible me plaquant face au matelas.

Posant une main entre mes omoplates, il m'obligea à poser le buste sur les draps frais tandis que son autre main maintenait mon bassin en hauteur alors que d'un genou, il écartait doucement mes cuisses. Ainsi positionnée, je lui offrais une vision très dégagée sur l'objet de ses désirs, et ça me fut confirmé lorsque je l'entendis lâcher un petit cri rauque alors que je sentais sa longueur aller et venir sur ma fente sans pour autant me pénétrer.

Je détestais et adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça. Cette manœuvre avait à la fois le don de me frustrer et de m'exciter au plus haut point. Je commençai alors à remuer mon arrière train de façon ostentatoire espérant enfin qu'il me prenne.

Il finit par m'exaucer. Pénétrant lentement et progressivement en moi, me maintenant toujours le buste sur le matelas. Il pressa le rythme et rapidement ma respiration devint irrégulière. Ses coups étaient profonds, et je les ressentais se répercuter dans tout mon corps.

Plus il accélérait, plus je devenais bruyante, serrant le drap dans mes mains crispées. Soudain, je le sentis relâcher sa prise sur mon dos, afin de pouvoir poser ses deux mains sur mon bassin pour mieux diriger ses coups. Immédiatement, j'en profitai pour me redresser un peu ce qui changea l'angle de sa pénétration ne la rendant que plus délicieuse.

Mon plaisir montait crescendo et à en croire la respiration de David, c'était réciproque.

Soudain, il donna un coup plus puissant que les autres, qui me fit me redresser dans un cri.

David en profita pour m'attirer à lui. Sans qu'il ne cesse de se mouvoir en moi, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour se glisser sous mes aisselles à la recherche de mes seins. Lorsqu'il empoigna ma poitrine, il m'aida à me redresser, amenant mon dos contre son torse qu'il penchait légèrement en avant.

Ainsi positionnée, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait plus loin en moi, et tournant la tête sur un coté, je cherchai ses lèvres. Il comprit, et joignit nos bouches langoureusement alors que levant un bras, je passai une main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir notre étreinte.

C'était très -trop- bon. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Je mordis mes lèvres dans une dernière tentative pour me contenir. Je le vis me sourire juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi pour me faire basculer sur le dos. Il reprit immédiatement sa place entre mes jambes, sa bouche déjà de nouveau occupée à torturer l'un de mes seins.

Le rythme reprit. Plus soutenu, plus profond. Cette fois je ne voulus pas retenir la jouissance. Je la laissais m'envahir, tremblante.

David me regardait les yeux brillants et nous fit basculer de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. Désirant entretenir le feu qui brûlait en moi, je me mis à onduler à peine cela me fut-il possible. Je crispai mes mains sur son torse, transpercée par les prémisses d'un orgasme. Alors, avec ce petit rictus qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il approchait de la jouissance, il empauma mes seins, les caressant, mouvant doucement son bassin en accord avec le mien intensifiant la profondeur de notre union.

Et là, je basculai dans le monde du plaisir pur. Tremblante, parcourue de frissons dans tout le corps.

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

A peine avais-je commencé à gémir qu'il me rejoignit au sommet dans un spasme violent le projetant au plus profond de mon ventre.

J'avais rejeté la tête en arrière, cherchant tant bien que mal de l'air. Je mis un moment avant de reprendre contenance, mais lorsque ce fut fait, je m'allongeai sur lui sans rompre notre union intime. Il noua instantanément ses bras autour de moi, caressant ma peau de son pouce tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Nous restions un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aimais sa façon de gérer "_l'après sexe_". Il ne se sentait pas obligé de parler. Il me câlinait, rien d'autre. Et c'était largement suffisant car après une pareille prestation, il n'y aurait rien eu d'autre à dire que "parfait". Parfaitement parfait.

Puis il me conduisit dans la douche où l'on se savonna mutuellement. Alors qu'on se rhabillait, il me demanda:

_- Un dîner en ville ça te dit?_

Je le regardai surprise. Avec le loyer que nous demandait cet appartement, on n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'offrir beaucoup d'extra. Puis je repensai à l'exposition qui approchait, et me dis qu'il avait dû toucher une avance.

Je hochai la tête pour accepter, et c'est main dans la main qu'on quitta l'appartement.

Après un dîner dans un petit restaurant proposant des plats typiquement français, je le suppliai d'accepter une promenade en bord de Seine. Il se laissa faire docilement lorsque je le traînais sur le Pont Neuf pour y admirer de loin la Cathédrale Notre-Dame aux pieds de laquelle j'avais dessiné un peu plus tôt.

Le pont **(P5) **offrait une vue magnifique à cette heure de la journée. Il était déjà illuminé mais le soleil couchant apportait malgré tout sa luminosité rosée aux allures de conte de fée. Le ciel nuancé de différentes teintes de bleu toutes plus foncées les unes que les autres, le soleil couchant et les luminaires du pont se reflétaient dans l'eau donnant l'impression d'une ville floue sous Paris. J'étais sous le charme et telle une enfant, je regardais partout émerveillée.

C'est pour ça que je raffolais de Paris. Chaque jour, chaque heure, cette ville avait un visage différent. On ne s'y ennuyait jamais!

Scrutant les bords de Seine, je regardai les gens flâner malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'étais pas la seule que les attraits de Paris ensorcelaient.

Soudain je ne sais pas pourquoi mon regard accrocha un couple enlacé contre un parapet. Le jeune homme droit comme un "i" ne cillait pas et la jeune femme était pendue à son bras comme un enfant ne sachant pas nager s'accrocherait à une bouée.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots, je regardais leurs lèvres se mouvoir.

Pourquoi me semblaient-ils familiers? Voilà que je perdais la boule...

Une voiture passa non loin d'eux sur la route légèrement surélevée et l'éclat des phares toucha leurs visages.

Non! Impossible!

Jasper! Alice!

Lâchant David, je me mis à courir comme une furie en direction de la promenade. Une fois sortie du pont, il me fallut descendre quelques marches pour rejoindre le quai. Déboulant comme une folle là où je les avais aperçus quelques secondes auparavant, je ne vis personne.

Tournant et retournant sur moi-même, je dévisageai tous les passants, espérant retrouver ses deux visages que je n'avais pas vus depuis si longtemps.

Mais rien... J'avais dû rêver...

C'est dépité que David me trouva. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas me poser de questions, mais je savais que ça viendrait tôt ou tard...

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

_Nous revoilà ! Alors ? Est-ce-que ça vous a plus ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, une suggestion, une supposition ou tout autre chose :p_

_Après réflexion, on va tenter le rythme d'une publication tous les 15 jours :)_

_A très vite! Tahicha et Carine._


	4. Révélation

_***** Chapitre Posté comme il le fut initialement *****_

_Voilà le chapitre 2 tants attendu :)_

_Comme vous l'aurez deviné, 15 jours c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire entre deux chapitres tout en conciliant nos emplois du temps :) Mais au moins, pour le moment on s'y tient :p_

_Comme pour le chapitre 1, il y aura des petites annotations vous invitant à aller consulter les photos d'illustration sur FB (nos noms: __**Carine Fanfic**__ et __**Tahicha DreamWorld**__) et quelques petites définitions signalées par des étoiles à retrouver en bas de page._

_Cette fois ci, nous n'avons pas mis de teaser entre les deux publications, mais nous tenterons de nous rattraper dans les 15 jours qui arrivent ;)._

_Et encore et toujours, nous vous rappelons aussi que notre fiction reste disponible sur les forums __**LoveLemon-In-Fic**__ et __**Damn-Addict-Lemon**__ où vous trouverez aussi bons nombres d'auteurs de fictions à fortes doses lémonées ainsi qu'une communauté chaleureuse._

_Et nous tenons aussi à rappeler que l__**es personnages de Twilight**__ ne nous appartiennent pas et reste la propriété de __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Et oui, il fallait bien qu'on en parle, on avait oublié jusque là :p_

_Et maintenant place aux reviews!_

_**Silk-Sia:**_ N/T: Cooooooupine :) Nous te remercions pour ta review :) Tu supposes, mais supposes-tu juste? :p L'avenir le dira!

_**Canada02:**_Merci de ta review :) Et voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! A bientôt!

_**Kyllia:**_ N/T: Merci pour cette review pleine d'enthousiasme :) Il nous en faudra toujours des comme ça pour avoir la pêche pour rester derrière son clavier alors qu'il fait 34°C dehors T_T N/C:Parle pour toi ^^ chez moi par moment il fait frisquet :-p

_**YeahxHell:**_ Merci à toi! La voilà la suite, alors à toi de nous laisser un avis des plus profond alors :p Bises

_**Lucile:**_ En espérant que cette histoire continuera à te plaire sur le long terme! N'hésite pas à toujours nous faire part de tes sentiments :)

_**Eliloulou:**_ Ah ba enfin! x) Tu as réussi à faire la route jusqu'à FF! Ma pauvre Eli... Ton planning ne t'épargne pas... J'espère que ce chapitre nouveau comblera ton envie de Paris :p Et Edward... Ah notre Edward... Il est... plein de surprises x) Tu verras en espérant que ça te fasse pas fuir :p N/C: Ah moi j'assume j'aime pas Edward mdr

_**Chrichri457:**_ On est contente d'avoir pu te prouver que parfois se diriger vers ce qu'on croit ne pas aimer nous offre quelques surprises ^^ Pourvu que la suite soit toujours aussi bien à tes yeux!

_**Nephtys56:**_ Merci et voilà la suite! Tu nous diras si c'est toujours aussi bien ;)

_**Jyca-Drussila:**_ Voilà une reviews qui met du baume au coeur! Et un peu la pression aussi :p J'espère que cette suite répondra à tes attentes :)

_**Annetoutsimplement:**_ N/T: Je me suis bien marrée en te lisant! Tu nous refais ça a chaque fin de chapitre? On est contente que le "Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé" ai été relevé x) C'était une idée de Carine et je dois dire que comme toutes ses idées, elle a fait mouche :)

Sinon nous somme ravis que ce lemon ai répondu à tes attentes :) N/C: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la partie hautement sexy *-* j'ai trouvé ça très… envoûtant :-p

_**Elunea:**_ Tu es une des rares que l'apparition d'Alice réjouis ;p Jasper fait l'unanimité mais pas la Lily xD Aaaaah et ce cher David... J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant qu'on l'aime ;)

_**Lecholls:**_ Encore une que David a su conquérir! C'était un dur pari de commencer avec un personnage extérieur... On ne pensait pas qu'il vous plairait autant! Par contre on a compris qu'avec toi, il fallait qu'on fasse vite déguerpir la Alice :p Mais attends, elle est même pas encore arrivée x) Et ce délai :s Il va falloir s'y faire car pour concilier nos emplois du temps c'est ce qui nous est necessaire :/ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

_**Celia brandon massen: **_David 1, Alice 0 x) Encoooore! Mais que vous a-t-elle fait? Aaaaaah toi aussi la Bella pas nunuche et qui se ramasse pas tout les 5 cm te plait ;) Bienvenue au club! Concernant le rythme c'est comme dit au dessus une necessité pour caler nos emplois du temps :/ En espérant que ce qui viendra te plairas tout autant.

_**Or elise:**_ Il est vrai qu'intégrer un nouveau personnage était un pari risqué. On espère que tu as quand même réussi à l'adopter ce pauvre petit David 3 Voilà la suite, mais résout-elle le mystère où l'épaissit-elle? Un peu des deux, qu'en penses-tu?

_**Oliveronica cullen massen:**_ Voilà la suiiiiiiite! Et oui un chapitre par semaine serait bien, mais pas possiiiiiible :( A très vite!

_On se retrouve en bas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°

**POV Bella**

Prostrée dans un coin de la salle d'exposition, je me faisais la plus discrète possible en griffonnant dans mon carnet de croquis.

Autour de moi, c'était le chaos. L'exposition se peaufinait et les derniers arrangements se faisaient dans la précipitation et la tension. Malgré tout, David était le seul à être calme. Au milieu de la salle, il signait les bons de commande du traiteur tout en s'assurant du bon fonctionnement des opérations. D'une voix claire et posée, il donnait ses directives tout en me jetant un regard de temps à autre.

Voilà deux jours que j'avais perdu un peu les pédales sur le pont pensant avoir vu Alice et Jasper. Et tout autant de jours que le passé que je m'étais appliquée à oublier me revenait en pleine face.

Alors que je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi, le fait d'être persuadée de les avoir revus m'avait fait réaliser le manque que j'avais en moi.

En quittant cette petite ville pour fuir un amour étouffant et surprotecteur, j'avais en même temps mis un terme à ma relation avec ceux qui étaient devenus tout pour moi sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte.

Rapidement, Carlisle et Esmée m'avait acceptée et j'avais trouvé en eux la présence, la douceur et la tendresse que mes parents peinaient à me donner faute de temps ou de disponibilité.

Sans parler d'Alice dont l'entrain, la bonne humeur et la gentillesse avaient fait d'elle ma meilleure amie, compensant les grognements incessants de Rosalie à mon encontre!

Et Emmett! Aaaaah cet Emmett, un phénomène à lui tout seul... Un humour de troll, une carrure de garde du corps et la chaleur d'un nounours, toujours là pour me rassurer, me réconforter... comme un grand-frère, le coté chiant en moins. Quoique!

J'avais compensé ce vide par une cadence de voyages et de découvertes affolantes, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Puis j'avais découvert le dessin et là mon esprit avait été entraîné dans un monde où les Cullen n'avaient jamais existé. Et comme pour parfaire la vie que je m'étais construite, j'avais rencontré David en oubliant alors jusqu'à la trace de mon premier amour.

Mais, aujourd'hui, mon monde de sûreté s'effondrait. Les questions fusaient. L'espoir de les retrouver se mélangeait à la peur de leur réaction.

Avaient-ils compris et accepté mon départ sans un mot pour eux? J'aurais tellement aimé leur dire au revoir, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Jamais ils ne m'auraient laissée partir.

Et, ensuite, comment allaient-ils considérer ma nouvelle vie de vagabonde? De l'abandon de mes études? Qu'allaient-ils en penser? Et qu'avaient-ils bien pu s'imaginer de mon avenir?

Au final, je ne savais rien de ce que mon départ avait pu éveiller chez eux...

Qu'avais-je provoqué? A aucun moment je n'avais cherché à le savoir, trop appliquée à me concentrer sur ma petite personne.

Comment Carlisle et Esmée avaient-ils vécu la souffrance d'Edward après ma "fugue"? En avait-il vraiment souffert? Ou étaient-ils tous en colère?

Et Alice? Resterait-elle la même vis à vis de moi? Cette même petite pile électrique entraînante, affectueuse et amicale après ce que j'avais fait à son "frère"?

Et Edward... Etait-il là avec eux?

Car si je m'imaginais avoir revu Alice et Jasper, le reste de la famille n'était peut-être pas loin.

Avait-il réussi à tourner la page, lui qui se reprochait si facilement les plus petits malheurs du monde? Et s'il était là, comment se comporterait-il face à David?

Jetant un œil sur la page que je noircissais, j'y aperçus une énième esquisse du visage de Jasper. Il y affichait l'un des rares sourires que je l'avais vu faire. Un de ces sourires tendres et amoureux qu'il destinait à Alice et qui illuminait gracieusement son visage, le rendant plus magnifique encore, si cela était vraiment possible.

Remontant en arrière, je détaillais mes croquis un par un. Beaucoup était d'Alice. J'avais réussi malgré le temps à reproduire à l'identique son air bienveillant et ses cheveux à la coiffure courte mais travaillée.

Il m'apparaissait alors évident que, malgré tout que ce que j'avais essayé de me faire croire, les Cullen avaient toujours fait partie intégrante de moi...

_-Tu émerges? me demanda David en se glissant à mes cotés, assis à même le sol._

Comme je le regardais sans comprendre, il reprit:

_- Tu ne lèves quasiment plus le nez de ton carnet depuis quelques jours, et c'est à peine si tu me calcules..._

_- Je suis désolée, commençai-je avant de m'interrompre sans savoir trop quoi lui dire._

_- J'ai fini, reprit-il. Tout est prêt pour l'inauguration. Tu veux regarder ce que ça donne, et après je t'emmène manger un morceau?_

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à en faire de même. J'acceptais son soutien sans hésiter lui offrant un regard plein de gratitude pour la compréhension dont il faisait part.

Étrangement, son entrain pour l'exposition de son travail réussit à me faire sortir de ma transe. L'entendre me justifier les places et les titres qu'il avait donnés à ses photos m'entraînait à partager sa hâte.

_- Et là, dit-il en me désignant le plus large des murs d'où pendait un énorme drap, sera dévoilée le soir même ma photo maîtresse._

Comme je faisais mine de soulever un coin de tissu, il m'attira à lui:

_- Hop, hop, hop, il s'agit d'une surprise pour TOUT le monde charmante demoiselle._

Levant les yeux vers lui, je tentai une moue attendrissante, mais ne récoltai que des francs éclats de rire.

_- Bien tenté Bellissima, allez viens, allons manger._

Il saisit un sac à dos où il glissa le nécessaire à dessin qui ne me quittait jamais, et me prit par les épaules en m'entraînant dehors.

A l'extérieur, la nuit tombait déjà et l'air était frais.

_- Il est si tard, remarquai-je. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!_

David ne répondit pas, me gratifiant d'un sourire, mais un drôle d'éclat traversa ses yeux. Désapprobation? Reproche? Accusation?

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à comprendre qu'il détournait la tête.

Il me guida en silence jusqu'à la place de la Concorde **(P1)** où nous achetions deux menus hot-dog à l'un des nombreux marchands ambulants présents avant de choisir d'aller manger confortablement installés dans la grande roue du Jardin des Tuileries.

La vue y était magnifique **(P2)**, et une fois nos repas avalés, David profita de la pause que fit la roue pour prendre quelques clichés des alentours avec l'appareil qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. J'eus aussi la possibilité de tracer quelques esquisses des jardins typiquement français conduisant jusqu'au musée du Louvre d'un coté et offrant une vue magnifique de l'avenue des Champs-Elysées de l'autre.

Alors que le manège se remettait en route, je soupirais d'aise. Ce petit break tel que nous en faisions souvent depuis qu'on se fréquentait m'avait vraiment permis de me reprendre et j'en vins à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.

Une fois à terre, je me laissais aller contre David, profitant un peu de sa chaleur alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit tombait sur Paris. Il me sentit frissonnante, et se mit à me frotter le dos d'une main tout en me faisant marcher.

Comme il ne prenait pas la direction de notre chez nous, je fus surprise. Mais alors qu'il m'entraînait d'un pas décidé sur les bords de Seine prenant une direction que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je me laissais guider.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me félicitais de ne pas m'être trompée. David nous faisait passer sur le Pont Neuf, conduisant à l'île de la Cité aux pieds de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame qui brillait de milles feux dans la nuit tombante **(P3)**.

Sur les marches conduisant à l'intérieur, un gardien repoussait les badauds qui cherchaient malgré l'heure tardive à entrer. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit David, il fit un léger signe de la tête et nous ouvrit l'un des lourds battants donnant sur l'intérieur.

J'étais trop scotchée par le spectacle merveilleux qu'offraient la voûte et les vitraux pour parler.

Marchant dans l'allée centrale de la Nef (*), je tournoyai sur moi-même, en prenant plein les yeux. Tout ici était splendide, féerique et rempli d'histoire. Du bout des doigts, je frôlai les sièges de part et d'autre de l'allée, mes yeux se perdant à détailler les grandes arcades supportant les tribunes au dessus desquelles scintillaient les vitraux aux milles couleurs.

J'imaginai sans mal les messes d'époque. Le bas peuple au rez-de-chaussée assis dans la Nef, les riches dans les tribunes dominant comme à leur habitude, et les hommes d'Église se recueillant dans le Chœur derrière le Grand-Hôtel.

J'étais persuadée que j'aurais adoré vivre à cette époque. J'aurais été une femme d'artiste, le suivant au gré de ses commandes, me régalant de la beauté de ses créations, vivant simplement de ce que la vie aurait bien voulu m'offrir.

Me tournant en me détachant avec difficulté de la contemplation des Stalles (**) du Chœur et de leurs Dais (***) magnifiquement sculptés dans le bois, je fis face aux sièges de prières. David et moi semblions si petits, comme noyés dans cet immense espace. En levant les yeux plus haut devant moi, j'aperçus le Grand Orgue derrière lequel se dessinait l'une des Rosaces vitrifiées du monument, dont les couleurs sublimées par un spot extérieur illuminaient de mille éclats colorés les tuyaux en étain de l'instrument.

_- C'est splendide!_

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. David se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça par la taille, collant son front contre le mien.

_- La surprise te plait? Demanda-t-il._

_- Il n'y a aucun mot pour dire ce que je ressens._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais vue rentrer ici alors que tu n'avais de cesse d'en dessiner l'extérieur. Je savais que cet endroit te captivait, et j'ai eu envie de vivre cette découverte avec toi._

_- Pourquoi de nuit ? Soufflai-je le regardant dans les yeux._

_- Pour la tranquillité, pour qu'on partage tout ça rien que nous deux... et surtout parce que le plus gros du cadeau est encore à venir, répondit-il dans un sourire._

Je haussai un sourcil alors que se décollant de moi, il m'entraîna vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il fit un signe au gardien, et comme si les deux hommes s'étaient entendus avant ce soir, le veilleur nous conduisit jusqu'aux pieds d'un escalier en pierre.

_- Ne tardez pas trop et faites attention, ordonna l'homme avant de nous tourner le dos pour s'éloigner._

_- Comment l'as-tu convaincu de nous laisser rentrer, chuchotai-je alors que nous grimpions les marches nous tenant fermement par la main._

_- L'argent fait des miracles, répondit David._

Je manquai de le faire tomber lorsque je le tirai en arrière le forçant à me regarder:

_- Tu l'as payé? Grognai-je. Et avec quel argent?_

_- Du calme Bellisima, rigola-t-il. Je sais qu'on a souvent dû se serrer la ceinture, mais avec cette expo, ça n'est plus la peine. Et puis tu vaux largement le prix que j'y ai mis. Crois-moi! Finit-il dans un sourire charmeur qui me fit capituler instantanément._

Il m'entraîna doucement à reprendre notre montée et nous arrivions finalement à un palier, la "Grande Galerie" indiquait un panneau touristique. D'ici, grâce à l'éclairage de nuit du monument, on voyait aisément les chimères qui ornaient les façades. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder dans ma contemplation, car David me força à traverser l'espace et me conduisit jusqu'à un petit escalier en bois.

_- Grimpe, ordonna-t-il. Je reste derrière._

Une fois en haut, je ne pus retenir un cri d'admiration. Je me trouvais juste à coté de la cloche la plus réputée de France. La Cloche Emmanuelle. Et encore ce n'était que le début de mes surprises, car en pivotant légèrement sur moi-même et gravissant une dernière série de marches, j'eus carrément le souffle coupé.

Là, devant moi, c'était la vue de tout Paris. D'un coté, la Seine et ses ponts avec en fond la Tour Eiffel **(P4)**; de l'autre, l'Hôtel de Ville et le beau Paris **(P5)**. Le tout brillait, scintillait, étincelait sous les lumières artificielles dans la nuit qui se faisait noire à présent.

Et de mon point d'observation, on se serait presque cru dans un univers magique, assis sur un nuage.

David se colla dans mon dos, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, nouant ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous restions un moment silencieux, admirant ce qui s'offrait à nous, vivant cet instant privilégié ensemble sans être dérangés.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait tenu à me conduire ici de nuit, sans touriste. Ainsi posés, j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde avec lui. C'était apaisant, romantique, grisant.

Me tournant face à lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour aller embrasser ses lèvres. Il me répondit sans attendre, soufflant d'aise.

_- Je te retrouve, murmura-t-il avant de blottir son nez dans mon cou._

De quoi parlait-il? Il divaguait?

_- Tu étais si lointaine ces derniers jours. J'avais peur que tu ne cherches à me quitter..._

Me cambrant un peu sans quitter la chaleur de ses bras, je cherchais à saisir les expressions de son visage. Mais il était calme et neutre... comme tout le temps. N'était-ce pas pour ça que je l'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie?

Comme je ne disais rien, il reprit:

_- Tu vas m'en parler?_

_- De? Demandai-je._

Et bien quoi ? On peut bien essayer de passer à coté des sujets qui fâchent...

_- De ce qui s'est passé sur ce pont. Je t'ai laissée choisir le moment de m'en parler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fallu que j'entreprenne pour te sortir de ta bulle._

_- David je... C'est compliqué._

_- …_

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais pu être distante par rapport à lui.

Pour la première fois, je lus quelque chose sur son visage. Et ça m'apparaissait tellement clairement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. De la déception. Il me regardait déçu.

Me détournant de lui, je posai mes mains sur le parapet. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Repenser à mon passé avait été une chose, mais mettre des mots dessus en était une autre. Et j'allais devoir y mettre la forme et choisir précautionneusement mes mots. Il m'était impossible de tout lui dire, d'abord pour sa propre sécurité, ensuite parce qu'il me prendrait sûrement pour une folle si je me mettais à parler de vampires. Et puis comment réagirait-il à la description d'un premier amour aussi fusionnel que le fut le mien? Non, je devais rester vague tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'informations pour le rassurer.

_- Je vivais à Forks, une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington aux États-Unis._

Je le sentis reporter toute son attention sur moi, mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas parler et de ne pas chercher à me toucher. Avec tact, il attendait que je reprenne la parole.

_- Le nouveau mari de ma mère venait de se voir attribuer un nouveau job. Comme elle était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir le suivre dans ses déplacements, elle m'a envoyée chez mon père. C'était un peu minable là bas... Mon père n'était jamais là, il bossait tout le temps et... Et puis j'ai rencontré un garçon, j'en suis tombée follement amoureuse, mais cette histoire était morte avant d'avoir existé... Du coup ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je t'en parle._

_- Il a du te faire du mal pour que tu plaques tout, souffla David plus proche de moi que je le pensais._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais partie à cause de lui, répliquai-je grognon qu'il m'ait percée à jour. Mais non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. C'est juste que... parfois des choix paraissent évidents. Ce fut le cas cette fois là, je devais partir._

_- Et sur ce pont, tu l'as revu... C'est ça?_

Je sus que je pouvais de nouveau lui faire face. Parler d'Alice et Jasper me serait plus facile et j'aurais moins d'émotion à masquer.

_- Non. Sa sœur... Enfin je n'en suis pas sûre. C'était si furtif que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé._

_- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? J'aurais pu comprendre, te soutenir, peut-être même t'aider à les chercher._

_- C'est difficile, rigolai-je en lui attrapant les mains. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir les revoir. J'ai tourné la page. Je t'ai trouvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non?_

Il me fixa un instant avant de m'embrasser en signe de capitulation alors que de mon coté, je me détendais. Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie, et étrangement même si je lui en avais peu dit, je me sentais plus légère.

Il avait cet effet là sur moi. Libérateur.

Rapidement, le baiser de réconciliation s'enflamma. Les mains de David gourmandes et avides parcouraient mon dos me tirant de délicieux frissons avant de descendre sur mes fesses qu'elles pressèrent. Puis il me tira davantage à lui, m'insufflant une petite impulsion, m'invitant dans ses bras.

Je ne me fis pas prier et le laissai me soulever, m'enroulant instinctivement autour de lui en une étreinte solide afin qu'il puisse récupérer l'usage de ses mains. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Déjà ses doigts chauds se glissaient sur la peau frissonnante de mon dos, relevant mon tee-shirt au passage.

Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient que pour nous permettre de reprendre de l'air et, avec un grognement de délice, il me plaqua contre la pierre des tours.

_- Arrrrrrg._

Je mordis sa lèvre doucement en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Le froid de la pierre si différent de la chaleur du corps de mon amant fut presque douloureux.

Un éclat de désir pur transperça son regard alors qu'il passait sa langue là ou quelques secondes plutôt j'avais mordu.

_- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en embrassant l'arête de ma mâchoire._

Machinalement, je peignai ses cheveux de mes doigts, gênée mais à la fois ravie. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre avec des mots, je tirai un peu sur sa tignasse l'obligeant à incliner la tête sur le coté et mes dents allèrent trouver son lobe d'oreille et jouèrent avec.

En réponse, il ronronna bestialement tout en crispant ses mains dans mon dos. Je sentis ses ongles entamer ma peau et loin d'en souffrir, je soupirai d'aise, me délectant du frisson que cela éveilla le long de mon échine.

_- Tu me rends fou Bella, dit David sa voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée._

Je rigolai enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Pas parce que je me moquais, mais parce que c'était réciproque. Il me rendait dingue comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Je savais que, pour lui, je ferai n'importe quoi ou irai n'importe où. Il était la moitié de moi qu'il avait fallu que je trouve pour filer droit, et même là alors que ce passé que je fuyais semblait me rattraper, il était encore une fois celui qui me maintenait à flot.

_- Je t'aime._

Ses mots m'échappèrent et nous surprirent autant l'un que l'autre. On n'avait jamais parlé sentiments tous les deux. Entre artistes un peu volages qu'on était, on ne s'était jamais fait de promesses, pourtant lâcher ces mots me semblait le plus naturel du monde.

_- Moi aussi ma belle. Moi aussi et depuis la première seconde, dit-il avec son sourire à tomber._

Puis il me reposa à terre, sans desserrer son étreinte autour de moi et il m'embrassa tendrement. Pour la première fois, ce baiser n'annonçait pas du sexe à venir, mais sonnait plutôt comme une promesse silencieuse.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et avec un signe de tête en direction des escaliers, j'acceptai de redescendre, convaincue d'avoir retrouvé le chemin à suivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour même de l'ouverture de l'exposition:

_- Mais où est le champagne, s'inquiéta un petit bout de femme sortant d'un amas de caisses contenant des bouteilles de vin tout en brassant de l'air avec ses bras._

Assise un peu plus loin, je griffonnai dans mon coin en essayant de ne gêner personne.

_- Camille, commença David en la saisissant par les épaules. On respire et on se calme. J'ai besoin de toutes vos capacités!_

Il parlait dans un français parfait et gardait un petit accent _so british _que j'aimais beaucoup. Mais le plus remarquable, c'était qu'en ce jour, il était encore et de loin le plus calme de la galerie. Tous les autres courraient dans tous les sens, se rentraient même dedans parfois, mais David, lui, restait parfaitement maître de lui même. Un bloc-notes en main, il pointait les livraisons lorsqu'elles arrivaient, dirigeait gentiment les livreurs, répondait aux appels de dernière minute.

Me relevant, je m'approchai d'eux:

_- Un souci ? Demandai-je._

_- Non pas le moindre, répondit David. Un petit coup de panique, c'est tout. _Puis il reprit à l'intention de sa collaboratrice:_ Camille, souvenez-vous que nous avions finalement renoncé au champagne, préférant des boissons moins délicates au service tel que le vin..._

Instantanément, la jeune femme se détendit et se confondit en excuses. David me regarda blasé et je décidai de prendre un peu les choses en main, lui laissant le coté technique.

Me saisissant d'une caisse, je demandai à Camille de me montrer où les stocker. Elle me dirigea vers une petite pièce maintenue au frais où se trouvaient aussi plusieurs réfrigérateurs.

Je l'aidai ainsi à tout ranger sur des étagères prévues à cet effet, surveillant David qui, du coin de l'œil, révisait avec un technicien la position des spots qui illuminaient ses photos.

Alors que je le rejoignais en fin de matinée, son portable sonna et il s'excusa un moment. Je le vis revenir fortement contrarié. Il m'expliqua que le traiteur venait de le lâcher.

_- Il a le droit de faire ça? Demandai-je scandalisée._

_- Je n'avais pas signé le contrat, dit David dépité. On avait bien accroché, et il m'avait dit qu'on verrait tout ça lorsqu'il arriverait pour faire sa mise en place._

_- Mais, et les bons de commande? Quémandai-je._

_- Ils n'ont aucune valeur juridique... Et puis, quand bien même j'aurais un recours possible, la soirée serait foutue, répondit-il._

_- Comment va-t-on se débrouiller? Me renseignai-je au bord de la panique._

_- Je vais tenter d'appeler quelques traiteurs et si je n'obtiens rien, je me déplacerais pour avoir plus de poids. Je finirais bien par en trouver un qui pourra me dépanner. Si ce n'est pas pour le service, il me faut au minimum trouver de quoi caler l'estomac du monde qui est attendu._

Encore une fois, sa maîtrise de lui m'étonnait. Car s'il avait laissé pointer sa contrariété, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui attendait une centaine de personnes pour la soirée sans avoir l'assurance de leur fournir la prestation promise.

_- Bella, reprit-il tout en dégainant déjà son téléphone portable et me tendant une feuille. C'est la liste des petites choses qu'il reste à faire. Tu veux bien superviser?_

Saisissant le papier, je lus:

_**- Plier les programmes**_

_**- Mettre en place l'estrade et le micro (+ mise au point du son)**_

_**- Mettre en place les tables buffets**_

Alors que j'allais répondre, je vis qu'il s'était déjà éloigné, le téléphone à l'oreille. Me tournant vers Camille, je lui montrai la liste afin qu'elle en sache autant que moi. Ensemble et profitant de la présence du technicien encore en train de manier les lumières, nous décidions de commencer par monter la petite estrade que le directeur de la galerie mettait à disposition de ses artistes.

Lorsque vint le temps de tester le micro, je fus choisie comme "voix". Étonnamment, je décidai d'en profiter pour faire retomber la pression, trouvant l'ambiance bien trop tendue. Alors, lorsque le technicien me fit signe de parler, je choisis plutôt de chantonner pour ne pas dire écorcher une chanson.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur l'estrade à me dandiner sans la moindre gêne tout en fredonnant gaiement la chanson "Clocks" de Coldplay. Rapidement, mon petit numéro de cirque fit son effet, et bien après que les arrangements de son furent finis, je continuai mon show.

Alors que se jouaient les derniers accords, je bondis derrière mon micro, jouant avec mes cheveux les envoyant balader dans tous les sens. Et lorsque les dernières notes se turent, je me laissai glisser avec elles, tombant à genou sur le bois du sol, la tête en avant, le visage masqué par ma cascade de cheveux retournés. Les employés de la galerie s'étaient regroupés autour de moi et ils accueillirent ma fin de prestation sous les sifflements ravis et les applaudissements.

Lorsque je décidai qu'il était temps de me relever, le regard de David fut le premier que je croisai. J'en fus surprise alors qu'il y avait quelques minutes seulement, je l'avais encore vu à travers la vitrine déambuler sur le trottoir en pleine conversation téléphonique.

Il me regardait avec un sourire moqueur et séducteur en même temps si bien que je me sentis m'enflammer en réponse. Puis il forma des mots de ses lèvres, et je dus me concentrer pour saisir son silencieux:

_- C'est pour ça que je t'aime._

Je rougis comme une tomate, et frémis d'impatience en le voyant s'approcher de mon perchoir. Debout sur l'estrade, je le dominais d'une bonne tête tout en frémissant d'impatience, espérant qu'il me touche. Mais il y avait du monde, trop de monde, et bien que l'éclat de ses yeux reflète à merveille ce que je ressentais, il resta calme et se contenta de me prendre par la taille pour me faire tournoyer avant de me poser au sol. Puis il embrassa chastement mes lèvres, me pressant doucement contre lui.

Il finit par rompre notre étreinte en se raclant la gorge pour dire à la ronde:

_- La pause est finie. Il ne nous reste plus grand chose à faire, alors restons concentrés._

Les gens s'exécutèrent rapidement et il reprit rien que pour moi:

_- J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous chez plusieurs traiteurs qui n'ont rien pu me promettre avant de m'avoir vu. Je vais donc m'absenter le restant de l'après-midi._

_- Tu vas y arriver, dis-je attrapant sa main._

_- Je l'espère. Et je sais que je laisse la galerie entre de bonnes mains, finit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Il m'embrassa de nouveau après m'avoir donné quelques instructions supplémentaires et me quitta rapidement.

A peine fut-il parti que le technicien nous quitta à son tour ayant fini les réglages de l'éclairage. Il me donna cependant quelques indications à suivre en cas de souci.

Camille me rejoignit et nous enchaînions avec l'organisation de la cuisine pour que le traiteur y retrouve facilement les ustensiles dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Verre à vin d'un coté, verre à eau de l'autre et à portée de mains, des serviettes en tissus que nous avions pliées et joliment enjolivées d'un nœud de satin.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je veillai à ce que l'eau et les jus de fruit soient bien placés dans les réfrigérateurs. Une fois cela fait, on se rendit dans la réserve pour en extirper quelques tables hautes que nous dispatchions à certains endroits jugés stratégiques de la salle. Montées sur un pied avec un plateau en verre, ses tables apportaient une dose de chic supplémentaire à l'endroit déjà rendu élégant grâce à ses lumières tamisées savamment étudiées.

Jetant un œil sur ma montre, je grimaçai en voyant qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Il ne nous restait plus grand chose à faire, mais il me fallait me dépêcher pour avoir le temps de me préparer et être fin prête à dix-neuf heures, heure d'ouverture.

Prêtant main forte à Camille, je m'installai pour plier les programmes, mais bien vite elle saisit mon impatience, et m'ordonna de rentrer me préparer insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour finir cette dernière tâche.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et pris la direction de notre appartement tout en tentant de joindre David. Comme il ne répondait pas, je décidai de lui laisser un message:

_- David, je rentre pour me préparer. Comme il se fait tard et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je vais te déposer ta tenue à la galerie des fois que tu arrives juste avant l'heure. Je te rejoindrai à dix-neuf heures. A plus tard._

Un aller-retour à la galerie plus tard, et je me retrouvai sous la douche, me délectant de la chaleur de l'eau qui emportait toute la tension qui m'habitait. Je repensai à la tenue que j'avais choisie pour David un sourire aux lèvres. Et dire que quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il comptait porter, il m'avait montré sa personne d'une main, sous-entendant qu'il irait en jean/basket...

Cet homme avait beau être un artiste fantastique et un amant fabuleux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements, il n'y avait plus personne. Prenant les devants, j'avais profité d'une journée de libre où David avait été sollicité par les gérants de la galerie, pour aller flâner dans les boutiques parisiennes. Quoi de plus agréable que du lèche-vitrine pour profiter d'une douce après-midi ensoleillée? Je n'avais eu aucun mal à trouver nos deux tenues dans de petites boutiques offrant des tissus de qualité pour un prix raisonnable. Ne dit-on pas que Paris est la capitale de la mode?

Voulant respecter son coté décontracté, j'avais alors opté pour un simple tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V qui mettrait sa musculature en avant, sur lequel tomberait une veste de costume légère en flanelle noire effet froissé **(P6)**, le tout combiné à un pantalon noir cintré tombant sur des chaussures de ville bien cirées. J'étais impatiente de voir le résultat!

Me secouant un peu, je me hâtai de me sécher avant de me glisser dans un string des plus mini. La robe que j'avais choisie ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour les sous-vêtements. En organza, tissu fin et léger, elle arborait un dos nu qui interdisait tout soutien-gorge.

M'y glissant, je passai la bretelle asymétrique sur mon épaule, sentant dans la foulée le bustier épouser ma poitrine à la perfection et le doux tissu tomber le long de mes jambes.

Me pavanant devant la glace, je me félicitai de mon choix de robe. Moi qui avais toujours tendance à être trop garçonne, ce soir j'affichai fièrement tous mes atouts féminins.

La cambrure de mes reins laissée à vue de tous par ce dos nu plongeant, l'arrondi de ma poitrine délicieusement galbée par ce bustier cintré, la finesse de ma taille épousée fidèlement par la délicatesse de la matière, et la peau laiteuse et brillante de mes jambes rendues visible par la fente de la robe s'ouvrant jusqu'à mi-cuisse **(P7)**.

Je voulais faire honneur à David! Lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui.

En me maquillant légèrement, je ne pus retenir un rire. Si Alice me voyait aujourd'hui, elle serait sûrement surprise! Relevant mes cheveux d'une main, j'hésitai puis les laissai finalement retomber en cascade ondulée sur mes épaules. David ne me répétait-il pas sans cesse qu'il les préférait libres?

Il ne me restait à présent qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la galerie si je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'appelai donc pour qu'on m'envoie un taxi. En l'attendant, j'enfilai prestement des chaussures argentées à talons hauts et quelques accessoires dans les mêmes tons.

Au moment où la voiture klaxonna au pied de l'immeuble pour s'annoncer, je jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir et offris un sourire encourageant à mon reflet avant de disparaître dans les escaliers filant vers cette soirée qui probablement changerait notre vie.

Nous, qui vivions au jour le jour sans savoir de quoi demain serait fait, pourrions sans doute prochainement agir sans plus nous soucier de nous rationner.

**POV David**

Après deux rendez-vous sans résultat, je sortais enfin avec un avis positif de chez un traiteur. Alors que je commençais franchement à désespérer, j'étais arrivé chez le troisième et dernier professionnel ayant accepté de me rencontrer dans l'urgence, et croyez au destin ou pas, mais entre mon appel et mon arrivée, il avait eu un désistement!

Une réunion d'associés reportée et le traiteur avait vu lui rester sur les bras une énorme quantité de petits feuilletés, de multiples sortes de toasts et de verrines raffinées, alors imaginez son soulagement lorsque je m'étais pointé en quémandant au dernier moment des mets semblables!

A présent, sur le trottoir devant sa boutique, je le regardais charger ses plats dans la chambre froide de son camion. Il avait proposé de me reconduire jusqu'à la galerie tout en livrant ce qui m'arrangeait grandement, m'évitant les frais d'un taxi et me permettant de garder un œil sur sa précieuse cargaison.

En attendant, je décidai de passer un coup de fil à la galerie mais m'aperçus que Bella avait cherché à me joindre. Je fus tenté de la rappeler sans écouter son message, mais me rappelai à quel point elle avait horreur que je fasse ça et consultai donc ma messagerie.

Son message me fit sourire. Elle pensait vraiment à tout.

Faisant un point sur l'heure, je me rendis compte que son initiative de m'amener ma tenue à la galerie n'était pas de trop, j'y arriverai probablement juste à temps.

L'un des deux hommes qui feraient le service vint m'annoncer que le camion était sur le départ, et je pris place à l'avant.

Le chemin fut étonnamment rapide et à peine le camion à l'arrêt que je sautai dehors pour entrer dans la galerie. L'éclairage y était déjà allumé tel qu'il le serait durant toute la soirée. Mes photos baignaient dans une luminosité dorée qui réchauffait chaleureusement la grande pièce, cependant toutes mises en valeur par des petits spots les baignant d'une lumière directe.

_- Monsieur, s'annonça Camille en arrivant à mes cotés._

Tournant lentement sur moi-même, j'admirais le travail de Bella. Elle avait su choisir les endroits les plus proches de mes photos phares pour y apposer ses tables. C'était parfait!

_- Camille, tout est exactement tel que je le voulais._

Elle me répondit par un sourire timide lorsque je la regardais.

_- Je vous ai laissé votre tenue dans la réserve, dit-elle._

_- Merci. Les programmes sont prêts? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander._

_- Oui Monsieur. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller vous changer pendant que je guide le traiteur et m'assure qu'il dispose de tout ce dont il a besoin?_

Je hochai la tête la remerciant du regard avant de tourner les talons. Dans la réserve m'attendait une housse à vêtement que je me dépêchai d'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris un pantalon et une veste de costume. Bella était bien passée par là! Moi qui avais espéré qu'elle avait accepté sans broncher ma proposition de jean/chemise débraillée, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. Rapidement je me changeai et fut étonné de me sentir si confortablement bien dans ce genre de vêtements. Au moins, elle m'avait épargné la chemise guindée! Le pantalon noir me plaisait étrangement. Il valorisait ma musculature, et éclairé par le blanc du tee-shirt me faisait paraître presque plus grand. Décidément, ma compagne avait vraiment du goût, et me surprendrait toujours.

Lorsque je me saisis de la veste, un objet tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Me penchant, je ramassai... une brosse! Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Bella et sa subtilité! Cherchant une surface pouvant me faire office de miroir, je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux mi-longs.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il était temps pour moi d'aller jouer le maître de cérémonie. Je regagnai donc la salle d'exposition, avant de me rapprocher de l'entrée. Camille y faisait déjà le pied de grue proche des portes, une pile de programme prête à être distribuée dans les mains.

_- Il est l'heure Monsieur, me dit-elle en me désignant la foule déjà présente derrière les portes._

_- Bella est-elle arrivée ? Demandai-je impatient._

_- Non pas encore, mais il est possible qu'elle se retrouve coincée à l'extérieur parmi les gens._

J'hésitai un moment, j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avoir à mes cotés pour affronter tout ça, mais Camille avait sûrement raison, elle devait attendre dehors parmi les amateurs d'art.

_- Ouvrez les portes, ordonnai-je saisissant moi aussi une pile de programme. Que la fête commence._

A peine l'entrée de la galerie fut-elle ouverte que des couples y entrèrent, prenant au passage un programme et s'avançant rapidement vers mes œuvres. Lorsque le flot d'arrivage se fut calmé, je laissai Camille gérer seule pour aller me mêler aux observateurs, me rendant disponible en cas de question, et surtout afin d'écouter les remarques qui fusaient de toute part.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les deux serveurs se promenaient dans la galerie, leurs plateaux bien chargés pile à hauteur des yeux. Il était dix-neuf heurs quinze et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Je fus tenté de l'appeler au moment où quelques exclamations admiratives empreintes de surprise fusèrent de tous les cotés. Cherchant à comprendre, je tendis le cou, et c'est là que je la vis.

Radieuse. Lumineuse.

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots pour décrire le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Elle arrivait souriant à la ronde, rigolant même lorsque certains hommes l'apostrophaient en lui montrant les photos d'un doigt, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, tentateur.

Ou peut-être n'étais-je pas très objectif? Peut-être que je percevais tout ça avec une intensité surréaliste? Ou peut-être que le regard de ces hommes sur la femme dont j'étais fou me rendait désireux de la voir adulée et reconnue de tous ?

Mais son attitude bien que discrète ne trompait pas, elle me cherchait moi.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et ils encadraient son visage d'ange de magnifiques boucles brunes parfaitement dessinées. Alors qu'elle pivotait, acceptant des poignées de mains ici et là, je vis qu'elle s'était maquillée. Le tout illuminait son regard d'un trait argenté, et sublimait ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par une pointe de gloss.

Elle me vit enfin et je lui souris. Ondulant dans la foule, elle fondit sur moi. Lorsque je pus enfin la regarder de la tête aux pieds, mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était si belle que j'aurais presque dû me pincer pour me persuader de ne pas rêver pareille femme dans ma vie.

Elle portait une robe bleu nuit si légère que chacun de ses pas faisait virevolter le tissu, dévoilant ses jambes affinées par les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait. Le bustier galbait sa poitrine, offrant une vue délicieuse sur la naissance de ses seins ce qui me fit frissonner d'envie.

Enfin à ma hauteur, elle se colla à moi, levant les yeux vers mon visage en souriant. Doucement, j'encadrai sa taille d'un bras, sursautant lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la chair chaude de son dos laissé nu par sa robe.

_- Tu veux ma mort, soufflai-je en la dévisageant._

L'unique bretelle de la robe était couverte de perles bleu qui, sublimées par l'éclairage environnant, répercutaient leur éclat sur le beau visage de ma douce, lui donnant un aspect presque féerique. Elle semblait quasiment voler ainsi perchée sur ses talons qui lui donnaient presque ma taille.

_- La robe te plaît? demanda-t-elle avec toute la naïveté qui la caractérisait._

_- La robe n'est rien à coté de la personne qu'elle renferme, murmurai-je tout contre son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou._

Mais je fus interrompu par Camille m'annonçant qu'un groupe réclamait ma présence. J'eus juste le temps d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de ma belle avant qu'on ne quémande mon attention de tous les cotés.

Les heures défilèrent alors à une vitesse folle. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement de la part des visiteurs. Beaucoup me questionnait sur le choix des paysages, le choix des lumières ou encore le choix du modèle. J'étais pris dans un véritable tourbillon et j'aimais ça, même si je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir profiter autant de Bella que je l'aurais voulu.

De temps à autre, mes yeux rencontraient les siens, et elle m'offrait un sourire encourageant avant que ce contact réconfortant ne soit rompu parce qu'elle ou moi étions abordés.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à m'éclipser, je me hâtai de la rejoindre. Je la trouvai en pleine contemplation de l'un de ses portraits. L'observant un instant, je constatai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle semblait juste plus mûre et plus rayonnante. A l'époque de la photo correspondant à notre séjour en Angleterre, nous étions ensemble depuis à peine un mois, et elle avait encore des traces de son douloureux passé qui lui ternissaient l'éclat de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, son regard était franc et toujours rayonnant de bonheur.

M'approchant lentement derrière elle jusqu'à coller mon torse à son dos, je profitai de sa hauteur rehaussée pour enfouir furtivement mon nez dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur qui avait sur moi l'effet d'une drogue.

Je la sentis frissonner ce qui me donnait envie de la prendre contre moi, mais mon bon sens me permit de contenir mes gestes. Je posai alors simplement mes mains sur sa taille.

_- Pourquoi avoir choisi cette photo? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'illustration des yeux. J'y suis si quelconque._

_- Si j'acceptais de te croire, j'aurais dans les bras la femme la plus banale du monde, me moquai-je gentiment._

_- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Répliqua-t-elle un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres._

Elle aimait me provoquer. Et c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire... Une fois de plus, elle avait usé et abusé de notre plus gros sujet de discorde: son physique. Et j'avais plongé tête baissée dans le piège.

_- Si tu savais ce que je vois, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille._

_- Dis-moi..._

Levant les yeux vers le portrait en face de nous, je le regardai intensément. Il montrait la frimousse de Bella penchée en avant jouant avec l'objectif, le soleil brillant derrière elle formant comme une auréole posée sur sa tête **(P8)**. Elle affichait un air sérieux, bouche entrouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais son regard bien qu'impénétrable était doux. M'accrochant à ce que je visionnais, je commençais:

_- Je vois une jeune femme au regard indéchiffrable que je rêve de savoir traduire. Je vois une beauté hors du commun, des yeux noisette toujours si expressifs, une bouche trop souvent pincée que j'ai envie de faire sourire encore et encore. Je vois un mystère que j'ai envie de percer sans aller trop vite, en prenant le temps de fortifier chaque passage que je franchirais avec patience. Je te vois toi, celle qui pour la première fois a su remplacer l'intensité du plaisir des voyages en solitaire par le désir puissant d'une compagnie._

Un silence s'installa entre nous, rendu supportable par le brouhaha environnant, puis elle se tourna face à moi. Ses yeux étaient humides, et elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Involontairement, j'y mis un peu plus de passion que ne l'auraient voulu les règles de bienséance.

Comme par magie, Camille apparut et nous rappela discrètement à l'ordre:

_- Monsieur, il est l'heure du discours._

Prenant une grande inspiration pour contenir ma frustration, je portai les mains de Bella à ma bouche et déposai sur chacune un baiser. Puis, dans un clin d'œil pour celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, je me rendis sur scène.

A peine étais-je derrière le micro que quelqu'un coupait le fond sonore qui se jouait jusqu'alors.

_- Mesdames, Messieurs, commençai-je. Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous! Le tombé du rideau cachant la pièce que j'ai désiré mettre en avant pour cette exposition qui est ma première. Pourquoi tout ce suspens me demanderez-vous? Et bien simplement parce que cette œuvre a un sens tout particulier pour moi et que je voulais avoir le temps de vous en parler, de vous l'expliquer._

_Comme vous l'aurez vu dans le programme..._

Des toussotements moqueurs retentirent m'interrompant un instant, alors je repris avec mon sourire le plus charmeur déclenchant des rires dans l'assemblée:

- _Si si, je sais que certains l'ont lu jusqu'au bout. Je disais donc, comme il vous était possible de le lire dans le programme, la photographie que je vous cache s'intitule __**"Naissance d'un amour"**__. C'est une représentation qui m'est chère car elle est la première capture d'une femme qui, par la suite, me sera devenue précieuse._

Mon regard fouilla la foule pour se fixer sur Bella qui avait délicieusement rougi.

_- Avec cette photo, j'avais réussi mon objectif. Captiver une fabuleuse jeune femme, réussir à la convaincre de se prêter au jeu de la pose; elle qui se récriait de détester les objectifs. Mais surtout, j'ai eu la chance de capturer le premier sourire qu'elle m'offrit, elle qui semblait alors si farouche, toujours prête à prendre la fuite._

_Je me souviens de la surprise que j'ai ressenti dans ma chambre noire lorsque j'ai vu les prémisses du cliché se dessiner et laisser apparaître une bouche fendue d'un sourire et des yeux rieurs, et je me rappelle également de mon cœur qui s'est emballé alors que je me disais que je la voulais à mes cotés pour toujours être responsable de ce changement en elle._

Ma gorge était un peu nouée... A croire que je devenais sentimental.

_- Maintenant, je vais laisser la place à l'œuvre._

Je descendis les quelques marches menant au sol et tendis une main pour inviter Bella à me rejoindre. Je la voulais près de moi au moment où elle se remémorerait l'instant où fut prise la photo. Et puis, après ce que je venais de sous-entendre relativement clairement en public, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pris peur. Je voulais sonder ses réactions, la sentir tout contre moi, la toucher.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et une fois qu'elle fut à mes cotés, je me saisis de la corde prêt à tirer.

**POV Bella**

Nous y étions enfin arrivés. Placés face à cette ultime photo recouverte d'un rideau blanc. J'étais à coté de David, mon bras enroulé autour du sien. D'une main, je caressais doucement son coude, démonstration de tout mon amour et du soutien sans faille que je lui portais.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de tendre le bras pour nous dévoiler sa dernière œuvre tout en discutant avec quelques hommes chics des premiers rangs, j'écoutais les commentaires qui fusaient encore de toutes parts. Nous avions pu découvrir toutes ces photos, plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et certains des visiteurs présents semblaient encore sous le charme.

A ma droite, une jeune mère de famille portant un enfant sur sa hanche disait à la femme d'âge mûr qui l'accompagnait:

_- La photo __**"Nostalgie cachée"**__ était une pure merveille. Ce photographe a réussi à capturer son modèle pile au moment où elle semblait tourmentée mais heureuse... Comment est-il possible de lire deux sentiments si différents sur le visage d'une même personne! Et ces décors! Quelle splendeur!_

_- Sûrement les plages d'Irlande, lui répondit son acolyte. Mais il est vrai que l'environnement a été merveilleusement bien choisi! Il reflète à merveille le naturel et l'air sauvage de la jeune femme qui pose._

_- C'était en Cornouailles, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en donnant un signe de tête vers le programme que l'enfant mâchouillait leur signifiant qu'elles l'avaient mal lu. Un merveilleux week-end._

Les deux femmes rougirent en me reconnaissant et la plus jeune des deux me demanda timidement:

_- Et vous, avez-vous une préférence?_

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre:

_- Je dirais __**"Tumultueuse"**__. Ce titre est si vaste. Se réfère-t-il aux vagues qui se brisent avec fracas sur les rochers, ou à la petite tornade de sable que le puissant vent soulève ou bien aux pensées qui m'habitent alors que je fixe l'horizon assise sur ce vieux tronc d'arbre rejeté par la mer? L'ensemble est si parlant que je me perdrais sans relâche dans la contemplation et l'interprétation de cette photo._

_- J'ai beaucoup aimé __**"En équilibre sur l'eau"**__, renchérit un jeune homme rejoignant notre discussion. La façon que vous avez de vous maintenir en équilibre au dessus de l'eau donne une impression de lévitation. Et comme la photo a été prise au moment où l'eau recouvrait votre piédestal sans pour autant cacher vos pieds, cela donne vraiment l'illusion que vous marchez sur l'eau._

Alors qu'ils se lançaient tous les trois dans un échange passionné, je commençais de mon coté à m'impatienter. Tant de mystère autour de cette dernière photo me rendait nerveuse, surtout après ce discours plus qu'éloquent à mon sujet.

Ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre qu'elle immortalisait l'instant où il m'avait voulue pour lui? Ne venait-il pas une nouvelle fois de me dire que son amour pour moi datait du premier jour? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un tel homme se contenterait d'une relation sans engagement ?! J'avais simplement été stupide de ne pas réaliser plus tôt ce qu'il ressentait silencieusement.

Je pressentais que cette photo risquait d'être grandiose surtout associée aux belles paroles qu'il avait récitées.

Mais pourquoi David m'avait-il empêchée de la découvrir avant ce soir au même titre que les invités. Pourquoi autant de secrets?

J'allais sûrement être surprise, et je savais que l'admiration et l'amour seraient au rendez-vous devant cette nouvelle démonstration de son talent.

J'étais sans conteste sa première et plus grande fan.

Il avait ce don si rare, de savoir capturer les sentiments présents dans tous ses clichés.

Il avait aussi réussi en se servant de moi comme modèle à me rendre cette confiance en moi qui me manquait tant. A travers ses photos, il avait su mettre en avant la femme que j'étais devenue sans pour autant renier les sentiments du passé que je laissais apparaître par moment.

Je devais à David d'avoir été sublimée par son amour.

A travers les différentes visions de moi qu'il m'avait exposées, il m'avait donné la possibilité d'être entière. Petit à petit, son regard sur moi avait réussi à me faire prendre conscience de mon corps et de l'originalité de ma personnalité. J'avais enfin réalisé que j'étais un être unique qui n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer et progresser. Puis il m'avait aidé à assumer mon coté femme, me rendant mon glamour et ma féminité trop délaissés grâce à ses douces attentions et sa patience sans limite vis à vis de la moindre de mes craintes.

Des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées alors que David me pressait discrètement plus fort contre lui. Nous allions enfin découvrir ce cliché star dont il était si fier.

Tous les invités formaient un cercle dense derrière nous, tendant le cou pour être certains de ne rien manquer du clou du spectacle. Ce tableau était posé sur une sorte de petite scène surélevée d'une marche.

Les photographes présents étaient au taquet. Ils attendaient avec impatience de découvrir cette photo, afin d'avoir de la matière pour sûrement faire paraître leurs critiques dans les journaux du lendemain.

David me fixait d'un regard tendre et avec son plus beau sourire il tira sur le cordage, laissant dévoiler son œuvre avant de reporter immédiatement son regard sur moi surveillant mes réactions.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo, mon visage se peignit d'horreur. Je restai pantoise et effarée face à cette apparition.

Loin de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, le cliché était loin d'arriver à la cheville du travail habituel de David. Cependant, j'étais parfaitement capable de situer le moment où fut capturée cette image et même qui se cachait derrière l'appareil.

Une véritable projection dans mon passé. La scène avait été photographiée un an et demi plus tôt par mon ancienne meilleure amie. Dans une clairière. Dans LA clairière. Là où nous avions passé tant de moments à nous aimer.

Le cliché représentait tout ce que j'avais détesté chez_ Lui_. Ses bras protecteurs encerclant ma taille et ce baiser typiquement chaste sur mon front **(P9)**.

Cette même bienveillance et cette attitude défensive constante qui avaient au final fini par me pousser à bout et à fuir loin de Forks.

Je n'osais trop imaginer ce que David pensait de tout ça... On m'y voyait tout de même blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Et dire que je souriais d'aise! Mais quelle idiote je faisais!

Puis la surprise passée, je sentis la colère poindre en moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette photo était apparue. Si c'était un coup de David, je me demandais comment il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce cliché, et surtout comment il avait su où chercher...

Me décidant à lever les yeux, je tombais sur le visage de mon compagnon qui semblait tout aussi surpris que moi et un poil dépité. Je fut immédiatement certaine qu'il n'y était pour rien et trouvais même le temps de me fustiger mentalement d'avoir pu penser brièvement le contraire.

Mais alors qui avait bien pu faire ça?

J'étais désolée pour David. Il ne méritait pas ça le moins du monde.

Alors que les flashs des photographes déferlaient sans se soucier de rien, le public applaudissait et laissait entendre des "wouaw" et des "superbe". De mon coté, j'entamais une conversation silencieuse avec David nos regards plongés au plus profond des yeux de l'autre.

Tout comme je m'inquiétais pour lui et la retombée que ça pourrait avoir sur la réussite de son exposition, je sus qu'il avait traduit le contenu de la photo et qu'il se tracassait de ma réaction.

Il avait compris par les attitudes de nos corps photographiés que j'avais été intime avec le jeune homme qui m'enlaçait. Et même si nous ne pouvions nous en parler maintenant, j'étais presque sûre qu'il y avait identifié clairement la raison de mes envies de vagabondage.

Je lui fis un sourire et clignai des yeux pour le rassurer, et le laisser rebondir comme il l'entendait, lui assurant que quoi qu'il décide de faire, je serais à ses cotés et ferait bonne figure.

Il pressa ma hanche en signe d'accord et se mit aussi à sourire tout en scrutant la foule enthousiaste qui nous faisait face.

Tout comme mon amour, je fis mon petit tour d'horizon de nouvelles questions me traversant l'esprit.

L'auteur de ce méfait était il présent pour profiter des retombées de son délit en jubilant? Ou se contenterait-il de lire l'effet obtenu dans la presse le lendemain?

Soudain je tombais sur eux. Je me crispai dans les bras de David, tremblante de colère.

Eux.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient revenus?

Écœurée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, je les fusillai du regard.

Jasper et Alice!

Comment avaient-ils osé blesser David pour m'atteindre ?!

°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°

Voilà quelques petites définitions:

(*) La Nef est la partie d'une église qui s'étend du portail d'entrée jusqu'au chœur.

(**) Les Stalles sont des grandes rangées de sièges collés les uns aux autres qu'on trouve généralement dans le Chœur des plus grandes Église/Cathédrale.

(***) Les dais sont des sortes de panneaux en bois sculpté posés dans le dos des Stalles.

Pour les plus curieuses, je vous invite à consulter ce site qui permet une visite virtuelle de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame ;) :  . ?rubrique4

_Alors ce chapitre?_

_Toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes?_

_Apporte-t-il des réponses à vos questions? Réveille-t-il d'autres questions?_

_On se lâche sur les reviews pour nous dire tout ça, c'est important pour nous afin qu'on conduise la suite là où vous nous guiderez ;)_

_A bientôt_

_Carine et Tahicha._


	5. Reviews

Qui dit changement de compte (et suppression sur l'ancien pour éviter les doublons interdits par ) dit perte des reviews !

J'ai tenue à les remettre ici car certaines m'ont beaucoup touché

_***** REVIEWS PROLOGUE *****_

**Frimousse30 :** le 7/17/12.

Ça commence bien.Hâte à la suite.

**Guest :** le 7/17/12.

vraiment bien, hate de lire la suite. Bientôt.

**Oliveronica cullen massen :** le 7/17/12.

interessant vivement la suite jai hate den savoir plus

**Guest **: le 7/16/12.

sa a l'air pas mal, a developper mais je ne m'inquiete pas avec votre imaginations les filles et je sais par avance que cela va etre genial  
a tres vite

canada02

**Annetoutsimplement **: le 7/16/12.

Bonjour  
Ma foi ça m'a tout l'air de prendre le chemin d'une Jella ! (pitié... c'est bien une Jella hein ? *yeux de cocker*) du coup je mets une alerte ! LOL !  
Merci ! :)

**Lecholls :** le 7/16/12.

Hello hello ! Ici la nouvelle fan :) J'attends la suite avec impatience surtout que le vampire de mon coeur n'est pas loin, m'a t on assuré :)  
J'ai en tout cas hâte de voir cette Bella qui ne se morfond pas ! Allez les GirlZ ! AU BOULOT !

**Guest :** le 7/16/12.

Coucou, humm j'ai hate d'en savoir plus, se petit prologue nous donne envie d'en lire encore plus, sa promet d'etre une sacrée fiction sa,  
a bientot pour la suite, bizzz lilice

**Eliloulou :** le 7/15/12.

Bon, come je disais à Tahicha...au boulot car j'aimerais la suite.  
Bisous

_***** REVIEWS CHAPITRE 1 : Là où tout commence *****_

**Silk-Sia :**le 8/5/12.

wouah ! j'ai vraiment aimé ce chap ! Le prologue était bien, mais le chap est encore mieux !  
Je suppose que Bella à vraiment vu Alice et Jasper et qu'ils ce croiseront au prochain chap ?  
Et l'idée des P1, P2 etc... est très bien, on ne ce perd pas comme ça XD  
Bonne continuation, à bientôt.

**Canada02 :** le 8/2/12.

good! les filles,l'histoire est bien tournée  
la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiite  
a bientot  
canada02

**Kyllia**** :** le 8/1/12.

Oh Mon Dieu, Tahi', merci de m'avoir parlé de cette fiction!  
C'est juste énorme et ce chapitre est un début très prometteur de la suite de l'histoire, qui je suis sûre va être démentielle!  
Et puis... Hugh Jackman quoi! Le rêve... *-*  
Enfin voilà, j'ai hâte de lire la suite, vraiment!  
Bravo à toutes les deux ;3

**YeahxHell**** :** le 7/30/12.

Génial. Le début est prometteur et j'attend la suite pour me faire un avis plus profond ! Bonne continuation ! Bises, Sandra.

**Lucile :** le 7/27/12.

C'est une histoire sympa et originale. Je reviendrai lire la suite.

**Eliloulou**** :** le 7/27/12.

Enfin pris ou trouvé le temps de lire.  
Très agréable découverte de Sydney et Paris (me donne envie d'y retourner).  
N'aimerais-tu pas Edward?  
le pauvre, il en prend pour son grade ici.  
Vivement la suite car là, j'accroche  
Bisous

**Chrichri457**** :** le 7/24/12.

Pas mal comme chapitre comme quoi on peut intéresser à des sujets qui ne sont pas son fort, continuez comme ça les filles

**Nephtys56**** :** le 7/24/12.

j aime beaucoup et j attends avec impatience la suite  
courage

**Jyca-Drussila**** :** le 7/23/12.

slt les filles  
Alors je trouve que votre fic est trés prometeuse 2 chapitre qui m'ont beaucoup , j'ai hâte de lire la suite des événement!  
A bientôt les louloutes

**Annetoutsimplement**** :** le 7/23/12.

Bonsoir ! :)  
"Son agilité et sa rapidité lorsqu'il avait réussi à passer outre les étreintes d'Emmett et de Carlisle, son air affamé lorsque finalement retenu il avait grogné de frustration avant qu'on ne le tire vers l'extérieur." Si je dis que je trouve ça hautement sexy vais je passer pour une grosse tarée ? lol !  
"une chose est sûre, ce soir là, je décidai de quitter Edward Cullen." YOUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOU ! LOL ! c'est donc bien une Jella ! *fait la danse du ventre*  
"Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé." j'adore ! vengeaaaance ! lol !  
David alias Hugh Jackman : *s'est évanouie* lol  
Un lemon de folie... wouahou...  
"Jasper! Alice!" Ah aaaaaah !  
Je suis accrochée et j'ai vraiment envie de lire la suite ! c'est très bon ! :)  
Merci ! :)

**Elunea**** :** le 7/23/12.

Un début très prometteur ! J'aime beaucoup l'idée de Bella ayant quitté Edward, se sentant étouffée par son côté surprotecteur. David a l'air super, leur relation est semble-t-il vraiment sérieuse.  
J'attends la suite avec impatience, l'apparition de Jasper et Alice me pait beaucoup.  
A bientôt !

**Lecholls**** :** le 7/23/12.

Bon bon bon les copines !  
Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que si vous récupérez des fans Jella, ce n'est absolument pas ma fauuuuuute *sifflote* Même si il est vrai que les gens qui me voient lire un truc savent que ce sera 8x sur 10 un Jella :-)  
Bon, pas mal ce chapitre! J'aime que ce soit Bella qui se casse, évidemment et puis j'aime qu'elle fasse le tour du monde ! Et ce David ... hmmmmm Hugh Jackman: excellent choix !  
Autant vous dire que j'espère que Jasper (wow, essayez de le dire à voix haute) va vite redébarquer et que fout Alice là ? Franchement, faut la dégager vite fait :-) Par contre, je serais triste car ce David me plaît vraiment ! Bref, mon coeur balance ... à vous de me convaincre avec votre Jella !  
Gros gros gros bisous ...  
P.S.: Pas mal la blague avec le délai de 15 jours mais autant vous dire tout de suite que JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! :D

**Celia brandon massen**** :** le 7/23/12.

Coucou, c'est lilice chery de facebook, j'ai trouver un peut de temps pour vous lire, c'est un tres beau debut, j'aime beaucoup david, j'espere qu'il restera encore un peut, mais j'aurai plus cru qu'il n'y aura pas alice, vu que j'ai vagement cru a un jella, mais bon je vais la tolere je pense, j'adore votre Bella elle as un caractere pour avoir lacher edward et sa famille.

le rythme de tous les 15 jours au bien, meme si je trouverai toujours que c'est trop long car j'adore lire.  
bonne continuation a dans 15 jours, bizzz  
celia, lilice, enfin comme vous voulez lol

**Or elise**** :** le 7/23/12.

j'ai bien aimais ce chapitre même si ça m'a fais bizarre d'imaginé bella avec un nouveau personnage  
j'ai hâte de lire la suite pour résoudre le mystère de la présence d'alice et jasper à paris !  
bisous à bientôt ;)

**Oliveronica cullen massen**** :** le 7/23/12.

jai adorer jespere lire la suite 1 chap chaque semaine serait bien

_***** REVIEWS CHAPITRE 2 : Révélation *****_

**Silk-Sia :** le 8/26/12.

Super chapitre, c'est très bien écrit, fluide, doux, j'adore ;)  
j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de David !  
et je suppose que dans le prochain chap, il y aura LA rencontre ?  
j'espère en tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Alice et Jasper ce mêlent autant de la vie de Bella !  
bonne continuation et VIVEMENT LA SUITE :)  
Bisous

**Cichon**** :** le 8/17/12.

J'aime franchement beaucoup ! Vivement la suite !

**Edwardbellaamour**** :** le 8/14/12.

bonjour  
j'aime bien ta fiction et je bien envie de la suivre sauf que moi je suis une edwardbella chacun ses gouts j'accepte et je respecte le choix de chacun j'aurais une question a te poser ta fiction c'est une edwardbella ou bella et quelqu ' un d'autre stp ? QUOI QUE la fin ne donne pas a penser que ça soit un edwardbella  
MERCI POUR TA REPONSe passe une bonne journee  
mariana

**Lecholls**** :** le 8/13/12.

Saluuuuuuut les Girl'Z !  
Alors, avec bcp de retard, me voilà enfin avec ma review sous le bras.  
Cette fiction ... que dire, que dire ?  
Peut-être que je vais arrêter. Non franchement, vous avez un style d'écriture qui me plaît pas, j'aime pas quand on inclut des nouveaux persos sortis de nulle part et puis alors, les cliffhangers du genre, ça me saoule !

...

Vous m'avez pas crue hein non ?  
Franchement, je vais vous coller au train maintenant ! Non seulement vous avez un style vraiment accrocheur, un souci des détails qui me remplit de ravissement et une façon d'accrocher le lecteur qui frise l'indécence pour les autres auteurs, mais en plus, votre histoire est une pure merveille, les sentiments qui y sont décrits sont juste parfaits ! Cette Bella forte, sûre d'elle et qui reprend sa vie mais qui craque dés la réapparition des deux gugusses, non mais ... WOW quoi ! Vous m'avez fait la Bella qui tue ! En plus, votre David est juste parfait, je suis même pas sûre de vouloir que Jasper s'en mêle. Non, franchement, envoyez-le moi, plutôt ! Bella a l'air de toute façon fooooort occupée !  
Enfin, ce cliffhanger est excellentissime et je vous laisse imaginer à quel point je trépigne derrière mon écran pour voir la confrontation ! Franchement, quoi que vous fassiez et où que vous alliez, je vous SUIS !  
Merci vraiment pour cette fic à 4 mains qui semble sortie d'un seul et même esprit (je pense que vous vous êtes bien trouvées :-) ) et continuez comme ça ! Mon seul petit bémol sera les délais mais après tout, qui suis-je pour juger?  
Gros gros gros bisous les biches !

**Chrichri457**** :** le 8/10/12.

Pas mal du tout, j'avoue que j'ai mal compris la fin mais finalement c'est clair  
belle bande d'enfoirer les deux loustiques. Je me demande ce que ça présage.  
continuer comme ça

**Kyllia**** :** le 8/9/12.

Oh mon Dieu.  
La fin me donne envie de frapper mon écran de frustration. NON MAIS OH?!  
Purée. 15 jours à attendre la suite... Trop dur, c'est pas cool! ;_;  
Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le chapitre en général, de très belles descriptions, de très beaux lieux, ...  
Et la vision d'Emmett ayant un "humour de troll" est tellement parfaite! x)  
J'ai rigolé toute seule sur ce coup!  
Voilà, encore une super chapitre qui nous laisse complètement choqués à la fin, donc j'attends avec impatience la suiiiiiite!  
Bisous à vous deux!

**Nephtys56**** :** le 8/9/12.

kikou  
j adore toujours cette fic et surtout cette nouvelle Bella qui s'affirme et qui a réaliser qu elle était jolie! elle a l air très heureuse et je ne vois pas pourquoi Alice et Jasper reviennnent dans sa vie de cette façon car David n est aucunement lié a son passé et c est assez cruel enfin je vais voir ou ça va nous mener!  
en tout cas j ai plus que hâte d'avoir la suite!  
bisous et a très vite j'espère  
Flo

**Oliveronica cullen massen**** :** le 8/8/12.

jai aprecier sauf a fin cetait pas sympas

**Eliloulou**** :** le 8/7/12.

Coucou,  
J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce David qui aime sincèrement Bella au point de la laisser le temps pour tout lui révéler.  
Par contre, le tour, très mauvais, de Jasper et Bella risque de la rendre très très en colère.  
C'est vraiment pas sympa.  
Très beau voyage une fois de plus à travers Paris.  
Je suis très curieuse de lire la suite...à mon retour de vacances.  
Bisous

**Annetoutsimplement**** :** le 8/7/12.

Bonsoir ! :)  
Je vais faire court ce soir : MAGNIFIQUE CHAPITRE ! j'aime beaucoup ! c'est vraiment très bien écrit... c'est donc Jasper et Alice pour la photo ? que cherchent t'ils ? c'est pas cool d'avoir fait ça à David ni à Bella d'ailleurs...  
j'ai encore plus envie de lire la suite maintenant !  
Merci :)

**Celia brandon massen**** :** le 8/7/12.

Coucou, bon j'ai sauter sur FF des que j'ai eu le mail disant qu'il y 'avais un nouveau chapitre, c'est grave docteur ?  
C'est bien du alice tous cracher se changement de photo, je l'aime toujours pas,  
pourquoi elle dessine jasper, serai-ce un jella, si c'est le cas vous avez une fan lol  
David ai super romantique, pour avoir moi aussi visité la cathedral de nuit je peut dire que c'est vraiment tres romantique et que c'est a faire au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
bravo pour ce chapitre, et pour l'attente c'est pas important, meme si on en voudrai toujours plus et toujours plus vite, mais bon on as tous une vie en dehors de FF donc c'est comprehensible  
bonne continuation a vous et a dans 15 jours, bizzzz


	6. Explication

_Voilà le chapitre 3 qui s'est tant fait désiré !_

_Vous aviez appréciez l'extrait ?_

_Il a fallu lui courir après, il voulait pas venir :p_

_Mais pour vous remercier de votre patience, il contient le premier POV Jasper !_

_Comme pour les chapitres précédents, il y aura des petites annotations vous invitant à aller consulter les photos d'illustration sur FB (mon compte: __**Tahicha DreamWorld**__)._

_Et encore et toujours, nous vous rappelons aussi que notre fiction reste disponible sur les forums __**LoveLemon-In-Fic**__ et __**Damn-Addict-Lemon**__ où vous trouverez aussi bons nombres d'auteurs de fictions à fortes doses lémonées ainsi qu'une communauté chaleureuse._

_Et encore une fois je dois vous dire que les__** personnages de Twilight**__ ne m'appartiennent pas et reste la propriété de __**Stephenie Meyer**__. _

_Et maintenant place aux reviews! (A partir du chapitre prochain, je répondrais aux reviews via pour éviter d'alourdir chaque début de chapitre !)_

_**Silk-Sia :**_ Coucou ma Frenzy, j'espère que ce chapitre ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes )

Et oui THE rencontre !

_**Cichon**__** :**_ Merci ! Voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant !

_**Edwardbellaamour**__** :**_ Alors oui, tu l'auras deviné, cette fiction ne prends pas le chemin d'un Edward/Bella. Mais même si habituellement les autres couples te déplaisent, pourquoi ne pas tenter de continuer l'aventure avec moi, puisque ce début te semble prometteur ? Qui sait, tu auras peut-être des surprises !

_**Lecholls**__** :**_ Bon alors toi… Je sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi :p

Comme je te l'ai dit sur le moment, j'ai bien flippé à la lecture de ta reviews avant d'en lire la fin et d'être super flattée…

Bon pour ce qui est des délais :p On va essayer de reprendre un peu de régularité, car là c'est loupé xD Merci en tout cas pour TOUT 3

_**Chrichri457**__** :**_ Voilà la suite pour répondre à tes questions !

_**Kyllia**__** :**_ Finalement tu auras attendu plus de15 jours T_T

T'es toujours vivante ?

C'est vrai qu'Emmett, je le vois tout le temps comme ça, autrement pour moi c'est pas possible ^^

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu penses de Jasper :p

_**Nephtys56**__** :**_ Contente que notre Bella te plaise ) Ce chapitre répondra à tes questions concernant le retour du couple vampirique, mais il fallait bien qu'on embête un peu Bella, elle a déjà un mec parfait, fallait pas non plus lui donner une vie de rêves :p

_**Oliveronica cullen massen**__** :**_ Désolé pour ces fins à suspens, mais c'est pour vous maintenir en haleine :s Bonne lecture de la suite, et dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé ^^

_**Eliloulou**__** :**_ Je pense que tu auras des surprises dans ce chapitre Eli ) Voilà la suite !

_**Annetoutsimplement**__** :**_ Suiiiiiiiiiiiite en vue :p Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton compliment, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

_**Celia brandon massen**__** :**_ Notre première dépendante ?

J'aime la facilité avec laquelle tout le monde jette la pierre sur Alice et Jasper… Mais suprise il y aura x) Je te laisse donc lire et je l'espère apprécier

_Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre )_

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

**POV Bella**

A peine les avais-je trouvés au milieu de la foule que mon regard se riva sur eux. Allaient-ils encore une fois prendre la fuite? Auraient-ils cette fois la décence de rester et d'assumer leur affront?

J'eus à peine le temps de signaler clairement leur présence à David en les désignant d'un léger signe de tête tout en articulant un silencieux _"Alice, sa sœur",_ espérant qu'il me comprenne.  
Il suivit mon geste et les fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention sur l'effervescence environnante.

Je dus aussi rapidement me reconcentrer sur les gens qui m'entouraient. Imperceptiblement, je voyais le staff de David s'agiter à la recherche du coupable. L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages.  
David, lui, après notre entente silencieuse, souriait à la ronde, répondant aimablement aux félicitations. Les amateurs d'art encore présents formaient désormais une file indienne face à David qui me tenait toujours fermement par la taille.  
Les gens se succédaient devant nous, félicitant l'artiste, me complimentant une dernière fois avant de quitter la galerie.

Petit à petit le bâtiment se vida et il finit par ne rester que quelques journalistes, appareils photo en main. Ils nous rejoignirent et nous demandèrent l'autorisation pour poser quelques questions afin de parfaire leurs futurs articles.  
Avec un sourire engageant, David les y encouragea, heureux de tant d'engouement autour de son travail malgré le petit bémol de fin de soirée:  
_- Le programme de votre soirée est très limité en information vous concernant, entama l'un des reporters. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur vous?_

___- Que voulez-vous savoir? Se renseigna David que je sentis se redresser, signe qu'il portait toute son attention et sa concentration sur ses interlocuteurs._

___- Par exemple, reprit un autre chroniqueur. On sait que vous avez trente ans et qu'il s'agit ici de votre première exposition. Mais depuis quand faites-vous de la photographie? Et pourquoi décider maintenant de partager?_

___- Je fais de la photographie depuis mes 8 ans et je me souviens que mon premier objectif fut un Polaroïd que m'avait offert ma grand-mère. A l'époque, tout était prétexte pour que je prenne des photos. J'ai du m'acheter mon premier Argentique vers l'âge de seize ans après avoir cotisé durement pour me le payer. Mes parents ne roulaient pas vraiment sur l'or, et mon père n'approuvait pas cette passion qu'il considérait comme une lubie. Pour lui, la photographie était un caprice et ne remplacerait jamais un vrai travail.__  
_  
Comme mon amoureux s'octroyait une petite pause, l'un des professionnels, crayon en main, l'encouragea:  
_- Et pourquoi partager votre art maintenant?__  
_  
David sembla réfléchir puis il opta pour la franchise:  
_- C'était principalement dans un but financier. Au départ, j'ai fait le tour des galeries non pas dans le but d'exposer, mais plutôt de vendre quelques photos. J'ai eu une chance inouïe de tomber sur un conservateur si ouvert, qu'il m'a de suite laissé une chance.__  
_  
Je sentis un regard insistant posé sur moi, et perdis le fil de la conversation en voulant en trouver l'origine. Scrutant la pièce de long en large, je m'aperçus rapidement que je n'avais guère de choix, seuls restaient quelques employés de la galerie en plus des journalistes nous entourant David et moi... ainsi que proches de la sortie Alice et Jasper.

En pleine discussion les deux vampires semblaient en désaccord. Avec surprise, je vis Jasper lever son regard couleur or vers moi. Nos yeux s'affrontèrent puis il haussa les épaules à l'attention d'Alice qui lui pressa la main comme si elle le remerciait.  
_- Bella? M'appela David._

Je reportai mon regard sur lui, et remarquai que tous les journalistes me regardaient étrangement.  
_- Excusez-moi, la fatigue me rend distraite. Vous disiez?_

___- Ils nous demandaient pourquoi avoir choisi d'exposer des photos qu'ils trouvent très intimistes, m'expliqua David qui regarda furtivement Jasper, me signifiant qu'il comprenait mon inattention._

___- Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Le choix des œuvres à exposer a été fait par David en association avec le conservateur de la galerie. Ils ont visé les images qui avaient le plus de chance d'être bien accueillies._

___- Vous n'avez pas eu votre mot à dire ? S'étonna le plus jeune des reporters._

___- Si! Bien sûr que si, rectifiai-je un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais je dois avouer avoir une confiance totale dans le jugement de David et m'être donc complètement fiée à ses décisions._

___- Aucune gène donc pour vous de dévoiler autant de choses secrètes sur votre personne? demanda l'un des hommes._

___- Oui, continua un autre. Il ne vous est pas difficile de laisser apparaître au public les démons qui vous torturent, ou encore l'amour que vous partagez tous les deux?_

Je levai les yeux vers David. Il me regardait l'air intéressé par ma future réponse. Moi, je n'avais jamais poussé la réflexion aussi loin. Je pensais que chacun trouverait ses propres interprétations de chacune des photos, qu'aucune personne ne les traduirait de la même façon.  
Est-ce que partager mes démons avec des inconnus me dérangeait? Est-ce que dévoiler mon amour pour David devrait me gêner?

_- Et bien, commençai-je pesant mes mots, essayant de traduire au mieux ce que je ressentais. Le travail effectué aux cotés de David a eu un effet merveilleux sur moi. J'ai réussi à exorciser ma part d'ombre grâce à l'amour que j'ai trouvé en lui et que je ressens pour lui. Alors si offrir tout ça à un public peut permettre ne serait ce qu'à une personne de se métamorphoser comme je l'ai fait, c'est sans hésitation que je l'offre.__  
_  
David me regarda attendri, alors que déjà l'un des journalistes rebondissait:  
_- Vous semblez très complices. Est-il possible de savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble?_

___- Un an et demi, répondit David après avoir cherché l'approbation dans mon regard._

___- On sait par votre programme que vous voyagiez beaucoup pour prendre vos photos. C'est donc au détour de l'une de vos escapades que vous l'avez croisée? N'a-t-il pas été trop dur de la convaincre de vous suivre?_

___- Je crois, répondit David avec un sourire charmeur à mon intention, que si elle ne m'avait pas suivi, je l'aurai fait! __**"**__**C'est juste que parfois des choix paraissent évidents. Ce fut le cas cette fois là, je la voulais dans ma vie, point."**__  
_  
Levant les yeux vers lui, je piquai un fard. Je reconnaissais cette phrase pour lui en avoir sorti une quasiment semblable plus tôt dans la journée. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et nous commencions l'un de ses échanges silencieux dont nous avions le secret. Mais notre "_évasion_" fut de courte durée car déjà l'un des chroniqueurs reprenait:  
_- Peut-on en savoir un peu plus sur votre photo star et sur l'environnement et la pause choisis? Et puis, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi avoir choisi de faire poser Isabella avec un mannequin alors que sur le reste de la série elle apparaît seule sur les clichés? Et pourquoi mettre en avant une soudaine complicité avec un autre alors que le reste de votre collection démontre clairement vos sentiments pour elle?__  
_  
Je tiquai intérieurement! Un _MANNEQUIN _! De la COMPLICITÉ ! La tension s'empara de moi et je me mis à me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Autour de nous, l'air se fit plus lourd, plus électrique et Jasper et Alice semblaient figés observant notre réaction.  
Je manquai d'exploser! Non contents de nous avoir joué ce sale tour, ils restaient pour se délecter du résultat et sans même prendre la peine de masquer leur intérêt.  
David sentit immédiatement mon changement d'humeur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je ne lui en donnai pas le temps et dis un peu sèchement:  
_- Cette photo bien que splendide reste l'un des moments les moins appréciables de toutes nos séances photo. Je refuse de m'exprimer sur le sujet._

___- Ce qu'Isabella tente de vous expliquer, commença David me jetant un regard suintant d'excuses comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire me déplairait. C'est que poser à deux est davantage contraignant que de poser seul et que c'est une expérience qu'elle n'a pas appréciée et ne souhaite pas renouveler à l'avenir. C'était un challenge pour elle comme pour moi. Il est réussi, jugez-en par vous même, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous referons.__  
_  
Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de sourire aimablement à la ronde des gratte-papiers mettant ainsi aimablement fin à l'entrevue. Mais il nous fallut encore nous plier à une petite séance photo devant la pièce maîtresse de la collection, et beaucoup de courage me fut nécessaire pour trouver la force de sourire aux côtés de ce vestige de mon passé alors qu'Alice et Jasper nous regardaient encore.  
Mais David fut encore une fois merveilleux. Il réussit à me détendre comme lui seul savait le faire. Il promena lentement le dos de sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale dénudée, déclenchant immédiatement un frisson de bien-être qui m'apaisa instantanément. Puis au moment où les flashs des journalistes crépitèrent, il chatouilla doucement mes côtes de ses doigts me tirant un sourire franc et sincère. Il était certain que je serais resplendissante alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, je faisais la moue!

Lorsqu'ils eurent assez de captures à leur goût, les journalistes nous laissèrent relâcher la pression. David, en hôte parfait, leur proposa un dernier verre que beaucoup acceptèrent et ils s'engagèrent dans des sujets de conversation légers et variés. De mon côté, je me contentai d'écouter d'une oreille tout en trempant distraitement mes lèvres dans mon jus de fruit.

Mes pensées tourbillonnaient de nouveau autour de cette photo mystérieusement apparue. Soudain, du mouvement près de l'entrée me sortit de ma rêverie. Alice et Jasper faisaient mine de sortir, et Alice ayant mis apparemment un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans son geste pour ouvrir la porte, se retrouvait béate la poignée dans la main.  
M'excusant auprès de mes compagnons et pressant la main de David pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, je me dirigeais vers eux d'un pas décidé faisant claquer mes talons hauts sur le sol.

A peine étais-je arrivée à leur hauteur que Camille se matérialisa à mes côtés, débarrassant Alice de la poignée, et se confondant en excuse pour le désagrément.  
_- Bella, je... commença Alice avant que je la coupe d'un geste de la main._

___- Pas ici, dis-je sèchement regardant Camille ahurie à mes côtés.__  
_  
Elle n'avait probablement jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre que David m'appeler Bella et devait être très surprise que quelqu'un lui apparaissant comme une inconnue ose le faire.  
Je lui confiais la tâche de trouver un moyen pour bloquer la porte avant de faire un signe aux deux vampires indésirables afin qu'ils me suivent.  
Passant par la réserve, je les conduisis jusqu'à la petite cour extérieure sur laquelle quelques fenêtres de la galerie s'ouvraient. Ainsi, je m'assurais un contact visuel rassurant avec David.

Puis prenant une grande inspiration, je me retournai face à ceux qui furent mes amis et les jaugeai de la tête aux pieds, mes poings posés sur mes hanches. Nos regards s'affrontèrent un moment sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

Alice, apparemment mal à l'aise, tirait sans cesse l'ourlet de sa robe vers le bas, le triturant dans tous les sens. Et malgré sa gêne, elle restait splendide, ce qui m'agaça. Sa peau pâle tranchait outrageusement avec la couleur prune de la robe **(P1)** en mousseline qu'elle portait et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, nous laissant tout le loisir de nous extasier devant ses jambes parfaites.

Remontant mes yeux vers son visage, je ne pus que croiser la perfection... Tout chez elle était resté aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Le décolleté de sa robe formait une croix de mousseline froissée dont les deux branches galbaient ses seins avant de se rejoindre juste à la naissance de sa gorge pour se séparer de nouveau prenant chacune la direction de ses épaules pour former deux bretelles larges et écartées dévoilant son dos nu.  
Imperceptiblement Jasper bascula d'un pied sur l'autre attirant mon regard sur lui. Il m'observait toujours. Il avait changé. Ses traits étaient moins crispés, comme si la présence des humains n'était plus aussi difficile à gérer pour lui. Il m'observait calmement et, comme avec tous les vampires de ma connaissance, j'étais incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux. Si Jasper était de loin le membre du clan Cullen que j'avais le moins connu, il était pourtant celui qui m'avait le plus intrigué. Et aujourd'hui encore, son côté sombre et mystérieux m'attirait.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était bien l'une des premières fois ou je ne voyais pas Alice cramponner à son bras, prête à le retenir s'il perdait ses moyens face à la présence de sang bouillonnant dans les veines avoisinantes.  
En y regardant de plus près, Jasper semblait à présent totalement indépendant. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de sa compagne, majestueux dans sa tenue cintrée **(P2)**. Son pantalon de costume en matière stretch moulait élégamment sa musculature, épousant à merveille l'arrondi de ses fesses. (N/Lecholls : GRRRRROAAAAR *morte*) En haut, sa chemise prune en matière très souple laissait facilement entrevoir le carré de ses épaules alors que ses manches à l'effet retroussé savamment étudié lui donnaient un air sportif décontracté. Parallèlement, le gilet d'homme bicolore dans les tons noir et gris qu'il portait par dessus, soulignait la finesse de sa taille accentuant la perfection du moindre de ses traits.

Les observant ainsi, sans m'en cacher, je laissais libre cours à mes sentiments. Loin de la foule, je n'avais plus besoin de contenir quoi que ce soit par respect pour David. Ici dans la pénombre, isolée de tout, je pouvais relâcher tout ce que j'avais retenu.

La déception se mêla à la colère froide. Pas cette colère qui vous pousse à hurler sans retenue des mots hasardeux sans le moindre sens, pas celle qui vous contrôle, non! Cette colère froide qui s'ancre en vous, et qui vous donne juste ce qu'il faut de cran pour affronter les situations les plus difficiles. Les situations que jamais vous n'auriez cru pouvoir traverser sans vous effondrer. Et pourtant, vous êtes là! Debout, forte et furieuse.

Alice se raccrocha soudainement au bras de Jasper comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée l'empêchant de couler. Cette attitude m'exaspéra au plus haut point! N'était-elle pas assez grande pour assumer ses conneries?!

En les observant ainsi positionnés, j'eus du mal à croire que Jasper était responsable de quoi que ce soit dans la mascarade de ce soir. Il me regardait franchement sans ciller, alors qu'Alice, elle, avait le regard fuyant ce qui m'horripilait davantage de minute en minute.  
J'étais aussi de plus en plus blessée. Même si j'avais imaginé maintes de leurs réactions face à ses retrouvailles, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle -qui fut presque une sœur pour moi- en arriverait à de tels extrêmes.

Alors je commençai d'une voix sinistre que je ne me connaissais pas:  
_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait une chose pareille..._

Puis haussant légèrement le ton, animé par ma colère muée en fureur:  
_- Que je vous aie fait souffrir et que vous soyez tentés de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, passe encore. Mais que pour y parvenir, vous blessiez quelqu'un qui ignore tout de vous, je trouve ça immoral!__  
_  
Mon corps entier tremblait, secoué par la fureur que je retenais et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour les injurier. Mais je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir. Ils n'auraient pas la joie de me voir écumer de rage, et de me voir m'écrouler.  
Soudain, je sentis des vagues apaisantes me frapper lentement, s'insinuant au plus profond de moi. Si un instant j'eus un puissant besoin de m'y plier, lorsque mon regard croisa celui concentré de Jasper, c'en fut trop!

M'approchant de lui, je plantai un index sur son torse de pierre, et m'outrageai:  
_- Toi tu arrêtes ça de suite! Je ne suis plus la petite humaine qu'on entoure dans du papier bulle pour ne pas qu'elle se casse. Je ne suis plus la petite chose fragile à qui l'on fait dire ou faire ce qu'on veut. J'ai mes émotions, mes sentiments et mes prises de décision! C'est clair?__  
_  
Immédiatement, il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Alice, elle, me regarda abasourdie.  
_- Bella, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je sais ce que tu..._

___- Non, tu ne sais rien! Alors tais-toi! _

___- Laisse moi finir, dit-elle en lâchant un grognement bestial qui me rappela à l'ordre et surtout que je parlais à un vampire... contrarié.__  
_  
Je reculai lentement sur la défensive. Je les pensais toujours incapables de me faire le moindre mal, mais il ne servait à rien de tenter le diable! Comme je lui concédais le silence, elle reprit:  
_- Je sais ce que tu crois et tu te trompes! Nous n'avons pas fait l'échange de photos!__  
_  
Sa révélation me força à réfléchir un moment. Espérait-elle que j'allais la croire?! Alors que tout allait bien dans ma vie, il suffisait que je les entre-aperçoive une fois pour qu'une première tuile me tombe sur la tête depuis mon départ. Je n'étais plus la petite fille naïve prête à croire n'importe quoi pour garder sa place dans une famille presque irréelle...

_- Pas la peine de me mentir Alice! Je suis capable de me rendre compte des évidences qui me tombent sous le nez! J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face depuis bien longtemps.__  
__Alors maintenant dis-moi plutôt ce que vous faites là ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir respecté mon choix de ne plus vouloir être suivie? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée vivre en paix?__  
_  
Puis jetant un regard à David toujours retenu par les retardataires, je repris plus posée:  
_- Et pourquoi l'avoir mêlé à tout ça?_

Alice suivit mon regard et se retourna vers Jasper. Comme le vampire s'appliquait à rester silencieux et soudainement un peu plus raide (N/Lecholls : Qui, elle ou lui ? Pardon, j'ai une image salace dans la tête là …), elle reprit:  
_- Bella, si tu me laisses commencer par le début, tu finiras par nous croire...___

Je la regardai et finis par capituler. Soit. J'allais écouter sa version, même si je savais d'avance que ses excuses risquaient fort d'être très bancales et facilement attaquables.

D'un geste de la main, je lui fis signe de s'exprimer et allai prendre appui sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres surprenant au passage un clin d'œil de David qui fit gonfler mon cœur débordant d'amour.

Alice lâcha Jasper qui en profita pour s'asseoir sur une caisse retournée qui traînait non loin de lui, puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en commençant:  
_- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ton départ..._

___- Commence déjà par me dire pourquoi votre maudite famille n'a pas respecté mon souhait de vivre en paix sans surveillance, lâchai-je mauvaise. Et pourquoi ne pas vous être contentés de me faire sentir votre présence, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène?_

Alice cessa ses allées et venues et plongea son regard dans le mien comme si elle espérait que j'y lirai la vérité:  
_- Soit sûre que nous ne t'avons pas suivie...__  
_  
Elle soupira et je vis un éclat de résignation traverser ses pupilles. Je sus qu'elle allait cette fois se lancer dans son récit sans s'interrompre. Ma poitrine était compressée. Je craignais tellement ce que je risquais d'apprendre... Je craignais de découvrir que la vie tranquille que je m'étais construite ne m'était pas uniquement due, et que dans l'ombre, une nouvelle fois, les Cullen m'aient tracé la voie.

_- Je crois qu'il me faut tout te dire depuis ce qui a suivi ton départ, commença Alice. Le lendemain de ce que nous appelons "l'incident de l'anniversaire", Edward est parti te chercher chez toi comme tu ne répondais pas à ses appels. __  
__Il est revenu furieux, continua-t-elle tout doucement comme si elle craignait l'effet que ses mots pourraient avoir sur moi. Il brandissait une feuille en criant à tout va que tu étais partie...__  
__Il ne nous a jamais laissé lire la lettre, mais il laissait sous-entendre que "l'incident de l'anniversaire" en était la cause... Que tu avais pris peur, craignant notre nature et que tu avais préféré partir. __  
__Il nous a ensuite ordonné de respecter ton choix. Il disait que son amour pour toi le forçait à respecter tes décisions...__  
_  
Elle s'interrompit, me laissant le temps de digérer les informations qu'elle me délivrait. Puis elle reprit la parole:  
_- Très vite, l'ambiance au sein de la maison est devenue invivable. Edward s'est renfermé sur lui même, nous tenant pour responsables de ton départ. Il m'en voulait d'avoir organisé cette fête, et désignait Jasper comme seul coupable de son malheur.__  
__Au début, Esmé et Carlisle réussissaient à tempérer les prises de bec, mais plus le temps passait, plus Edward devenait irascible. Rapidement, il ne pouvait plus croiser Jasper sans lui chercher des noises et souvent des bagarres éclataient._

Je secouai la tête, dépitée. J'étais anéantie de constater les dégâts que j'avais provoqués... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'humaine si insignifiante que j'étais pour eux, serait la source de tant de malentendus et de discordes. Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'une gigantesque méprise! Jamais je n'avais voulu insinuer que Jasper était responsable de ma décision de fuir, jamais!

Mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, et elle poursuivit:  
_- Chaque membre de la famille avait appris à vivre avec tout ça... Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Du moins, c'est ce dont je m'étais persuadée jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne me trouver à bout de nerfs.__  
__Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte comme il devait être difficile pour lui de ressentir chacune de nos émotions... C'est pourquoi, la colère et la mélancolie d'Edward mêlées à la déception et la tristesse de Carlisle et Esmé ainsi qu'à l'incompréhension d'Emmett et à la fanfaronnerie de Rosalie devenaient trop durs à supporter.__  
__Il a émis le souhait de s'éloigner. En y réfléchissant bien, on a même réussi à se convaincre qu'en s'éloignant d'Edward, on lui permettrait peut-être d'enfin oublier son mal-être._

Elle fit une nouvelle pause alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Jasper et avait attrapé sa main qu'elle serrait et qu'il pressait doucement en retour.  
_- On en a longuement discuté et finalement on a décidé de quitter la famille._

___- Quitter la famille?!_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'interrompre. Heureusement que le rebord de fenêtre me soutenait, car je pense que sinon je serais tombée sur le cul!  
Alice hocha la tête avant de continuer sur sa lancée, à croire que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle préférait en finir vite:  
_- On est donc partis. On ne savait pas trop où se rendre, alors après avoir fait le tour de quelques-uns des clans de vampires que nous connaissions, on a eu envie de se trouver un coin tranquille rien que pour nous deux. Après un long séjour sur une petite île pour permettre à Jasper de se couper de son don d'empathe, on a de nouveau eu envie de se mêler au monde.__  
__On est alors allés un peu à Volterra, charmante petite ville d'Italie, rendre visite aux Volturi. Ils ne sont pas nos plus grands amis, mais Jasper savait qu'au milieu de leur clan il aurait la possibilité de travailler sur sa « _dépendance_ » au sang en passant inaperçu étant donné que, comme Edward a dû te l'expliquer en te parlant d'eux, ils ne sont pas végétariens.__  
__C'était important pour lui de se sortir de cette... fragilité. Il s'en veut tellement de ce qu'il t'a fait!__  
_  
Alors que j'allais objecter, assurer que Jasper n'était pas responsable de mes choix, elle continua:  
_- Une fois qu'il s'est senti plus assuré en présence des humains, on a décidé de se choisir une ville pour un nouveau départ. __  
_  
Elle m'offrit un sourire timide avant de reprendre:  
_- On a choisi Paris pour que je puisse entreprendre des études de stylisme. Dur à croire hein?__  
_  
Elle me tira un petit rire et je hochai la tête, signe que je m'étais bien souvenue de sa grande passion. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus je me détendais. Bien que toujours sur le qui-vive, veillant à ce que mes réactions soient bien les miennes et non celles que Jasper pourrait être tenté de m'insuffler.  
Je doutais de plus en plus de leur culpabilité, et étais presque persuadée que la fin de son récit finirait de m'en convaincre.

_- On profite donc de nos derniers mois de liberté puisque nous avions prévu de reprendre les cours en septembre prochain. On flânait, se régalait des mille et une merveilles que cache Paris.__  
__C'est au détour de l'une de nos journées consacrées aux visites de quelques musées que l'on est tombé sur un prospectus annonçant l'exposition de David. Nous t'avons reconnue sur la photo et, pour nous, ça a été un véritable choc._

Elle me regarda dans les yeux pour prononcer la suite:  
_- On se doutait fortement que tu ne serais pas restée si longtemps dans ton coin à te morfondre, mais on s'était imaginé que tu étais partie rejoindre ta mère, ou encore que tu avais été rejoindre une quelconque université. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à découvrir que tu posais pour de la photo._

___- Et quand je vous ai aperçus sur le pont, tu vas me faire croire que c'était un hasard? Que vous ne me suiviez pas? Attaquai-je avec précaution, sans conviction dans la voix._

___- C'était pourtant une parfaite coïncidence, dit Alice._

___- Nous étions en désaccord, dit Jasper pour la première fois._

Sa voix grave et profonde me fit frissonner.  
_- Comment ça? L'invitai-je à continuer._

___- Alice tournait en rond dans notre chambre d'hôtel souhaitant te revoir, te reparler. Je n'approuvais pas. Il nous a finalement fallu sortir pour éviter qu'elle ne creuse une tranchée dans le sol avec ses allées et venues._  
_Dehors la conversation s'est poursuivie. Alice souhaitait vraiment te rencontrer... Je refusais de bafouer ta demande d'indépendance. Edward avait été clair, tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve, et je m'opposais à ce qu'on perturbe de nouveau ta vie._

___- Mais pourquoi... commençais-je avant de désigner la salle d'exposition d'une main et de finir par les regarder._

___- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, reprit Alice, c'est parce que ta course ce soir là aux pieds du pont m'a permis d'avoir gain de cause auprès de Jasper._

Elle offrit un sourire victorieux à son compagnon qui soupira l'air blasé.  
_- Il était évident vu ta réaction à notre vue, continua-t-elle, que tu accueillerais notre venue positivement. C'était sans prévoir cet échange de photo qui nous désignerait facilement comme coupables..._

Alice se tut et se pressa imperceptiblement davantage contre Jasper. Tous les deux me fixaient silencieux dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de ma part.  
Je les croyais. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de l'apparition de ce fragment de mon passé. Mais alors qui l'était?  
Et c'est la première chose qui franchit mes lèvres lorsque je me décidais à parler.

**POV Alice**

_- Si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce?_

Moi qui m'était attendue à ce qu'elle s'excuse de sa méfiance et, qu'à son tour, elle parte dans les confidences, et bien j'étais déçue. Décidément la Bella que j'avais en face de moi ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme que j'avais perdue de nombreux mois plus tôt...

Je regardai Jasper. Son comportement m'agaçait. Il restait silencieux et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lui aussi se conduisait différemment...  
Je ne l'avais pas revu aussi renfermé sur lui-même depuis qu'il avait combattu avec succès son addiction au sang humain. Comme il ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à prendre la relève, je repris:  
_- Aucune idée... Nous n'avons plus de contacts avec le reste de la famille._

___- Peut-être alors sont-ils là et sont-il responsables, répliqua Bella, méfiante._

___- Non, coupa Jasper._

J'eus presque envie de l'applaudir! Enfin il se décidait à m'aider!  
_- Jamais Esmé et Carlisle n'auraient permis ce genre de comportement, continua-t-il. Et puis, s'ils s'étaient rapprochés de Paris, Alice l'aurait surement vu dans l'une de ses visions_.

_- Mais puisque vous n'avez plus de lien avec eux... insista-t-elle._

___- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a décidé de prendre un peu de recul que je ne garde pas un œil sur eux, répondis-je, une pointe agacée._

Bella me jeta un regard d'excuse puis sembla se plonger dans ses pensées.

Je me laissai glisser sur les genoux de Jasper qui se tenait toujours assis sur sa caisse renversée à la recherche de son soutien et de sa force.

J'avais tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.  
J'espérais maintenant qu'elle allait baisser sa garde et accepter de nous croire. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on reprenne immédiatement la discussion là où on l'avait arrêtée un an et demi plus tôt, mais j'espérais que puisqu'on s'était retrouvés, elle nous accorderait un peu de son temps.

Mais, pour le moment, elle restait silencieuse et immobile. De temps en temps, elle nous observait Jazz et moi, tour à tour comme sondant nos âmes si tant était qu'on en avait.

Puis, finalement, elle lâcha:  
_- Je suis effarée!_

Je fixai mon regard au sien, me retenant de la presser de continuer.  
_- Effarée qu'il vous ait laissé croire que Jasper était responsable de tout, se reprit-elle._

___- Que veux-tu dire? Ne pouvai-je me retenir de quémander, haussant un sourcil.__  
_  
Elle se racla la gorge comme se cherchant une contenance avant de commencer, hésitante, surveillant nos réactions:  
_- Je lui ai laissé une lettre. Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce qu'il vous la laisse lire, mais j'y exposais clairement mes motivations._

Contre moi, je sentis Jasper se tendre. Pour lui, ça devait être extrêmement douloureux de se replonger dans ces instants là.  
_- Je lui disais de façon parfaitement limpide que seul son comportement me poussait à partir._

___- Son comportement?! Répétai-je, nageant dans l'incompréhension. Il t'aimait tellement! Que voulais-tu de plus?__  
_  
Comme Jasper m'envoya une vague de reproche, je compris que ma tirade sonnait comme une critique et me repris:  
_- Ne crois pas que je te sermonne, je ne comprends simplement pas ce que tu attendais de plus venant de lui. Il aurait donné sa vie pour toi..._

Une déferlante d'inquiétude m'arriva de mon compagnon vampire, et je lui en voulus un instant de préférer ménager Bella après ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre sans trop le savoir.  
A la voir s'empourprer, je crus qu'elle allait m'exploser à la figure. Sûrement ce que Jasper avait pressenti.

Mais contre attente, quand elle rouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut d'une voix neutre et parfaitement calme:  
_- Ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi ne regarde que nous. Cependant, il y a bien un reproche que je peux vous faire en commun. Tous autant que vous êtes, sauf peut-être Rosalie qui me bousculait sans ménagement et Jasper avec qui je n'avais pas d'interactions, tous vous m'avez toujours considérée comme une petite chose fragile.__  
_  
Alors que j'allais l'interrompre, elle leva la main d'une geste autoritaire avant de reprendre:  
_- N'essaie pas de dire le contraire! J'étais une chose qu'il fallait à tout prix ne pas casser. Vous preniez les décisions à ma place, jouiez de mon sort sans jamais vous dire que, peut-être rien qu'une seule seconde, j'aurais aimé avoir mon mot à dire.__  
_  
Elle me scotcha.  
Elle avait donc interprété notre prévenance de la sorte?  
Nos petites attentions, nos envies de la combler, de l'aider à se sentir bien dans un monde si différent du sien... Tout ça, elle l'avait pris pour de la supériorité...  
_- J'aimais Edward, souffla-t-elle pour ne pas me surprendre, car elle s'était rapprochée doucement de moi. Je l'aimais, et sûrement qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore, mais il m'étouffait sans le vouloir. J'étais de trop dans votre univers. Trop fragile. Trop futile. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'y épanouir sans mourir. Et ça pour vous, c'était hors de question...__  
_  
Je repensais au vote concernant sa transformation qui avait précédé "l'incident Jasper" et, un instant, j'eus envie de protester. Ne lui avait-on pas donné notre appui?  
Puis, je me souvenais de l'attitude d'Edward. Son détachement. Son silence.

Elle avait raison, et je le réalisais maintenant.  
On lui avait construit une bulle, un cocon. On espérait que dans cet univers sécuritaire tout lui irait, mais on se voilait la face et au plus profond de moi je savais que, tous, on l'avait toujours su mais que l'on avait malgré tout espéré la garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de nous.  
Edward n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de la transformer, il pensait que le temps passant, s'il repoussait l'échéance encore et encore, elle prendrait mesure de la valeur de la vie et y renoncerait...  
Si Bella n'était pas partie ce jour là, elle l'aurait certainement fait plus tard en comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas cette vie -ou plutôt cette mort- pour elle. Aurait-elle réussi à le faire plier? Je ne pense pas...

_- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, finis-je par dire. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour changer les choses, mais sache que je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant.__  
_  
Bella m'offrit un triste sourire au moment où Jasper se relevait comme un diable attrapant ma taille pour me remettre sur mes pieds.  
_- Pas de ça, Bella. C'est du passé._

Je les regardai tour à tour sans comprendre.  
Jasper continua:  
_- Si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne sur tes ressentis, alors arrête tout de suite de t'en vouloir autant._

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Bella si forte face à Jasper. Elle qui l'avait toujours épargné de sa compagnie pour ne pas le mettre à rude épreuve en présence de son sang bouillonnant l'affrontait aujourd'hui sans retenue.  
Puis je vis Jasper se détendre et Bella esquisser un sourire en posant une main sur son avant bras.

_- Tu as raison; tout ça n'est que le résultat de conséquences indirectes ayant découlé de mon départ. J'aurais dû vous affronter pour vous expliquer mes choix, vous les exposer clairement à tous. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.__  
__Laisse-moi juste t'assurer que je ne te crains pas et que je ne te tiens pas rigueur de l'accident. Tu n'y étais pour rien. J'ai provoqué cette coupure, et Edward, en me poussant, n'a fait qu'aggraver mon cas._

Je regardai mon aimé lui décrocher l'un de ses rares sourires timides avant qu'il ne se replonge derrière son masque de sérieux.  
Toujours face à lui et maintenant leur contact, ses doigts reposant gracieusement sur le bras musclé de mon compagnon, Bella reprit :  
_- Je te dois tellement que tu n'as idée! Je t'assure que mon départ n'est pas une conséquence de cet épisode et que tu aies failli me prendre pour un casse-croûte a permis de bousculer les choses avec Edward! J'ai pu lui dire ma façon de penser et partir pour commencer une nouvelle vie qui m'a conduite ici._

Plus Bella parlait, plus un sentiment de douloureuse urgence grandissait en moi. J'essayais de lutter, mais je savais que le flash arrivait. Ce flash qui m'avait déjà frappé il y avait quelques temps et qui, alors, me semblait totalement tiré par les cheveux. Ce flash qui m'avait donné envie de consigner Jasper à résidence, de le garder enfermé rien que pour moi avant que je réalise qu'il était impossible qu'il se concrétise vu les évènements passés...

Cette vision de Jasper assis en bord de mer, Bella entre ses cuisses, le dos reposant contre le torse de mon aimé, leurs mains entrelacées sur le ventre de Bella en une pose intime et amoureuse. Un labrador bondissait autour d'eux, battant furieusement de la queue et aboyant joyeusement déclenchant un fou rire chez ses maitres. Alors, rompant un moment l'étreinte qui l'unissait à Bella, Jasper lui lança un bâton ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire taire.  
Le soleil se reflétait sur leurs peaux, mais ma vision était floue. Trop floue pour que je distingue les petits éclats brillants illuminant la peau de l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Mais juste assez clair pour que je remarque leurs yeux rieurs pudiquement masqués par des lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés.

Je ne pus réprimer un tremblement. Et si, cette fois, ma vision prenait tout son sens. Égoïstement je ne réussis pas à me retenir de penser que j'aurais préféré que Bella garde un peu de rancune envers lui afin de me conforter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas...

Pourtant, elle réussit à balayer mes craintes lorsqu'elle continua sa tirade tout en lâchant Jasper pour se tourner vers la fenêtre s'ouvrant sur l'intérieur du musée.

_- Regarde-moi! Je suis bien plus heureuse, bien plus moi aujourd'hui. Tu m'as offert une seconde vie et quelle vie! David est merveilleux! Il me respecte … Il respecte mes choix et mes opinions et me rend mon affection au centuple!_

Jasper eut l'air soulagé et sourit à nouveau, moins brièvement cette fois. Je tentais alors de détendre l'atmosphère:  
_- Tout est donc bien qui finit bien!_

___- Oui, répondit Bella avec un clin d'œil après un court moment de réflexion. Je suis contente de vous retrouver. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, de ne rien dire au reste de la famille, et de rester en dehors de ma vie. Je serais heureuse qu'on se revoit de temps à autre, mais je ne veux plus rien vous devoir._

J'hésitais pour accepter:  
_- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne dirais rien au reste de la famille. Je suis pourtant persuadée que Carlisle et Esmé aimeraient savoir que tu vas bien..._

___- Alice, comprends moi, dit-elle d'une voix de nouveau sérieuse. David ignore tout de votre monde et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Mais, en plus, on sait pertinemment, vous comme moi, qu'en vous côtoyant, on se met en danger. Moins nombreux vous serez autour de nous, plus nous avons de chance de ne pas croiser d'embûches._

Comme je restais septique, elle reprit:  
_- Si je dois choisir entre la chance de vous revoir, ou la préservation de ce que je vis et ai construit avec cet homme, le choix sera dur mais évident... Je refuse de le perdre ou de le mettre en danger._

Je comprenais son point de vue, même si je ne l'approuvais pas. J'avais soudain une folle envie de hurler sur Edward! De l'injurier pour avoir osé laisser croire à l'ensemble de la famille que mon aimé était responsable. De le secouer pour toute la torture que Jasper s'était infligé par sa faute. Et je ressentais le besoin de me confier à Esmé, de leur crier à tous que Jasper n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire.  
Malheureusement, Bella s'y refusait. L'ancienne Bella aurait évidemment fondu si bien sûr par mégarde je n'avais pas réussi à tenir ma langue, mais la nouvelle Bella que j'avais à présent devant moi m'était totalement inconnue et me surprenait de minute en minute alors je restais indécise...

Finalement j'acceptais et capitulais dans un haussement d'épaule au moment où, de l'autre coté de la vitre, David frappa quelques petits coups secs pour réclamer sa belle. Hésitante, je lui fis un petit signe de la main en guise de salut, et aimablement il me répondit à l'identique avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur Bella qui lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait.

_- Je compte sur ta discrétion, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras chauds._

___- Bien sûr, répondis-je émue de la sentir de nouveau encline à nous donner une petite place dans sa vie._

___- Jasper, salua-t-elle en secouant légèrement ses doigts._

Puis elle disparut rapidement vers l'intérieur nous gratifiant d'un _"A très vite"_ et nous abandonnant seuls à l'extérieur.

**POV Jasper**

J'étais resté discret durant toute la discussion explicative entre Alice et Bella. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire de toute façon.

Bella et moi n'avions jamais été très proches du temps de Forks. J'étais constamment en lutte contre mon envie de sang lorsqu'elle était présente et, pour ne rien arranger, mon don m'avait toujours renvoyé un immense sentiment de gêne mêlé à une pointe de crainte lorsque, par malheur, on se trouvait dans la même pièce.  
Malgré tout, je n'avais jamais oublié les éclats intrigués que j'avais à plusieurs reprises aperçus dans ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de nous quitter étreignant Alice pour signer officiellement les réconciliations, et me saluant d'une main, je l'observais à travers le vitrage rejoindre son David.  
Ignorant totalement les babillages d'Alice, je regardais Bella se mouvoir avec grâce, son corps épousant doucement les formes de celui de son photographe lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui. Si j'avais été humain et que la vague d'amour qui irradiait d'elle avait été du vent, j'aurais probablement été projeté violemment au sol.

Ce que mon pouvoir d'empathie me transmettait venant d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Bella de l'époque. Finies les déferlantes d'incertitudes, de doutes, d'infériorité et de crainte de solitude. Fini l'amour inconditionnel et irréfléchi qui la guidait sans détour dans les bras d'Edward.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme et non plus une fillette que je découvrais. Une femme débordant d'une farouche détermination, d'une assurance sans faille et d'un amour réfléchi, sincère et profond pour un homme qui, je le ressentais, le lui rendait largement.  
Si comme elle nous l'avait confié, Edward l'avait étouffée, empêchée de s'épanouir, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait trouvé là celui qui, toujours, l'emporterait vers l'avant.

On ne trompe pas un empathe. J'étais sûr qu'à présent son bien-être était assuré, et je me réjouissais pour elle. Elle le méritait.  
Pour moi, c'était comme si je respirais de nouveau -bien que pour un vampire cela soit futile et inutile- après m'être pendant longtemps senti responsable de sa fuite et de comme je l'imaginais jusqu'alors son malheur.

Un nuage de contrariété m'arriva tout droit de Bella et tout comme elle, je me sentis m'enflammer. Mon _"pouvoir"_ n'avait décidément pas que des avantages.  
Poussant ma vision vampirique à l'intérieur du musée, je vis Bella et son compagnon en pleine discussion. Lui tenait devant eux une reliure de pochettes plastifiées où j'aperçus les miniatures des œuvres exposées. C'est la dernière page qui provoqua le plus de réaction chez la jeune femme, sa contrariété s'accentuant avant d'étrangement fondre comme neige au soleil remplacée par de la nostalgie.

Concentrant mes yeux d'aigle sur la photo, j'y vis une Bella resplendissante **(P3)**. On pouvait l'y observer assise sur un parapet en marbre clair et brillant, un jour de grand soleil avec en arrière plan la mer australienne sur laquelle semblait flotter l'Opéra de Sydney. Malgré son sourire rayonnant et un éclat joyeux dans les yeux, elle était loin de la femme aux allures fatales que j'avais rencontrée aujourd'hui.  
J'y reconnaissais davantage la Bella du temps de Forks. Attitude et vêtements à la garçonne, cheveux lâchés sans aucun soin, pas la moindre trace de maquillage et des yeux marqués par la vie malgré la lumière qui commençait à y naître.

J'eus soudain une incontrôlable envie de pleurer, ce qui me coupa dans ma contemplation. Je me mis à maugréer contre ma foutue capacité d'empathie. Mes ronchonnements n'échappèrent pas à Alice qui s'interrompit dans son monologue pour me jeter un coup d'œil perçant.  
_- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle._

___- Oui, oui, osai-je la rassurer, peu désireux de partager mes ressentis._

Étrangement, et pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de me soulager de ce que m'apprenait mon don, j'avais même le besoin égoïste de garder tout ça pour moi. Surprenant, alors que jusqu'ici j'avais toujours trouvé l'ensemble de ce que je ressentais trop lourd à porter pour moi seul.

Lorsque je reportais mon regard sur l'intérieur, Bella s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son photographe. Je concentrais alors mon ouïe sur leur discussion ne les voyant que de dos.  
Des reniflements m'apprirent que Bella n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.  
_- Je suis navrée que cet échange de photo ait gâché mon effet, dit le jeune artiste avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Bella. Baiser qui sonna creux à mon oreille._

___- La surprise aurait été de taille, répondit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée, j'aurais probablement pleuré devant tout le monde._

___- Et tu aurais été ravissante comme à ton habitude! Répliqua David d'une voix enjôleuse._

Bella rougit de ravissement sous le compliment et je pus admirer le spectacle lorsqu'elle se détourna de son compagnon tentant de lui masquer sa réaction.  
J'avais oublié à quel point j'appréciais et admirais ce phénomène chez elle.  
Le rougissement était une réaction typiquement humaine. Une montée d'adrénaline, une accélération du rythme cardiaque, une dilatation de chacune des veines du corps jusqu'à la plus petite, et une chaleur délicate et parfumée qui s'échappait de ses jolies couleurs.

Une réaction qu'on ne contrôle pas et qui, avant mes exercices de résistance chez les Volturi, aurait manqué de me faire perdre la raison, alors qu'aujourd'hui, je m'en régalais sans plus en souffrir.

Bella et David rigolèrent à l'unisson sans que j'en saisisse la raison, m'étant égaré dans mes pensées. Mais rapidement je sentis l'air se tendre!  
C'était lui? Elle?  
Difficile à dire. Ils m'apparaissaient comme un ensemble, me laissant dans l'incapacité de lire leurs émotions respectives. Alors voilà donc comment m'apparaissait l'amour véritable...  
Puis David la questionna captivant ainsi de nouveau toute mon attention:  
_- Comment ça s'est passé dehors?_

___- Je leur ai montré de quel bois je me chauffe, pouffa Bella me tirant un sourire._

Et elle enchaina:  
_- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas à l'origine de l'échange._

___- Admettons, concéda gentiment David. Mais s'ils ne sont pas responsables, qui l'est?_

Un brusque et puissant élan de protection s'empara de moi, et instinctivement je sus qu'elle ne soumettrait pas l'hypothèse d'un méfait du reste de la famille. Pas que nous ayons réussi à la convaincre du contraire, ça non...  
_- Aucune idée, répondit-elle. Alice m'assure qu'ils sont les deux seuls à Paris._

___- Un mystère de plus sur le compte des OVNI alors, s'exclama David avec entrain._

Je saisis alors le pourquoi de l'intensité de ce besoin de préservation qui m'avait frappé. Bella n'était pas la seule à vouloir épargner l'autre. Il en faisait autant!  
_- Ils comptent camper dehors ? Demanda le photographe un instant plus tard alors que nos prunelles se fixaient._

Bella éclata de rire en nous invitant d'une main à les rejoindre.  
Je sus à la vitesse de réactivité d'Alice que, tout comme moi, elle n'avait pas loupé une seule bribe de leur conversation. Mais rien que le temps de regagner la salle d'exposition à rythme humain avait suffi à David pour être réclamé par son assistante, la dénommée Camille me semble-t-il.

Bella nous attendait dans un coin et paraissait lasse et fatiguée malgré le joli sourire qu'elle nous offrit. Alors faisant discrètement signe à Alice, nous saluions rapidement notre amie retrouvée, nous promettant de nous revoir vite et filions vers la sortie pour ne pas les retarder davantage.

A peine étions nous dans la rue qu'Alice me lâcha et se mit à virevolter comme une enfant, piaillant sa joie de retrouver celle qui, je le savais, était comme une sœur pour elle.  
Cependant, je sentais émaner d'elle une toute nouvelle détermination qui m'alarma car je n'en saisissais pas clairement la cible.  
Etre empathe, c'était bien, mais si parfois on pouvait avoir les pensées qui allaient avec les sentiments perçus, ça serait mieux!  
_- Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? Osai-je demander à ma compagne._

___- Rien du tout, répondit-elle rapidement et franchement en levant sa frimousse de lutin vers moi._

Un instant, je ne pus me retenir de sonder minutieusement les sentiments qui habitaient Alice. Mais je n'appris rien de nouveau. Sa joie écrasait tout le reste et ne laissait paraître que sa volonté d'agir. Mais agir envers quoi... ça m'échappait. Frustrant!

Le reste du chemin pour regagner notre hôtel se fit aux rythmes des plannings qu'Alice commençait à élaborer. Elle avait déjà assez de prévisions pour meubler un mois complet en compagnie de Bella lorsque je la poussais dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduirait jusqu'à notre suite.  
Des fois, son enthousiasme permanent me fatiguait... et ce soir, c'était le cas.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'isoler. Me retrouver seul afin d'analyser toutes les révélations dont avait regorgé la soirée. Ma prière silencieuse fut exaucée car, à peine un pied posé dans la chambre, je vis Alice s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'étais parti pour au minimum trois quarts d'heure de tranquillité. Je décidai donc de me mettre à l'aise. Rapidement, je me débarrassai de mon gilet que je laissais choir sur la desserte du lit avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre de la suite qui donnait l'accès à une petite terrasse.  
L'air du soir me frôla. Je déboutonnai les premiers boutons de ma chemise et en libérait les pans de l'intérieur de mon pantalon pour permettre à cette brise de s'y engouffrer dans l'espoir de me sentir moins confiné.

Mais j'étais encore trop près du monde. Luxure, colère, jalousie, solitude, dépression... Tous les sentiments de nos voisins de chambre me frappaient en pleine poitrine.  
Je soupirai... Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bouton me permettant de couper mes capteurs et ça me grignotait progressivement. Un seul homme -même vampire- n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tous les malheurs du monde. Si seulement les gens cessaient de se morfondre pour ouvrir les yeux sur les joies de la vie...

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, j'admirai les étoiles. Un instant, je m'imaginais en être une. Voir le monde, le surplomber, mais ne rien entendre, ne rien ressentir!  
Il fallait moi aussi que je m'élève... c'était le seul moyen pour échapper à tout ça...

Alors, comme les échos d'une chanson m'arrivait de la salle de bain, je décidai de rejoindre le refuge que je m'étais trouvé sur le toit. Doucement et avec agilité, je bondis jusqu'au balconnet supérieur. Puis je fis de même encore et encore jusqu'à arriver sur le toit.

Mon havre de paix. Deux cent mètres carrés surplombant Paris, débouchant sur une vue panoramique de la capitale sans aucun vis à vis.  
J'adorais me réfugier ici depuis qu'on séjournait dans cet hôtel. Les bruits de circulation et de vie urbaine qui remontaient de la rue étouffaient ma perception du monde et altéraient l'efficacité de mon don me permettant légèrement de souffler même si parfois de fortes émotions m'atteignaient tout de même.

Rapidement, je me mis à l'aise, m'allongeant sur le dessus de l'abri renfermant le local technique. Voilà qui était mieux pour se détendre tout en ressassant les nouveautés de la soirée, pensai-je. Je repoussai quelques mèches folles qui me tombaient sur le front d'une main que je laissai ensuite reposer au dessus de ma tête, puis fermai les yeux.  
Il me fallut un moment pour qu'un semblant de calme s'installe dans ma tête. J'avais bien trop ouvert mes "capteurs" pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour Bella, et en récompense les émotions de centaines d'inconnus me transperçaient.

Enfin, le temps aidant, je finis par m'entendre penser de nouveau!  
Immédiatement, le film de la soirée repassa comme projeté sur l'écran noir de mes paupières closes.  
Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais fait une pause éternelle sur le moment où Bella avait posé sa main sur mon bras. Elle ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais touché, pas même frôlé.  
Ce geste associé à ses paroles représentait beaucoup pour moi.  
La fin d'une torture interne que je m'infligeais silencieusement depuis son départ. La fin du règne de ma culpabilité.  
Je n'étais pas le responsable de son exil! Je n'avais pas provoqué ce qui avait fait plonger ma famille dans la tristesse. Je n'étais pas coupable et j'en voulais à Edward de me l'avoir laissé croire alors qu'il avait toujours eu la preuve du contraire. De m'avoir laissé briser notre clan pour sa faute de comportement.

Au delà de ça, j'avais été frappé par la chaleur et la force déterminée de son étreinte sur ma peau froide et dure. Comme si un instant, j'avais de nouveau pu sentir l'effervescence de mon propre sang se déplacer dans mes veines. Et puis le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en constatant que, dans ses yeux, ne persistait aucune miette de méfiance et de crainte n'avait pas d'égal...  
Je savais et ça me réjouissait qu'elle ne me différenciait plus des autres Cullen, qu'enfin elle se permettrait d'apprendre à me connaître.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Alice.  
Que me disait-elle?  
J'eus besoin d'un moment pour réaliser que ses paroles ne m'étaient pas destinées.  
_- Passe moi Esmé, réclamait-elle impatiente._

Le temps que je réagisse et ne me déplace -même à vitesse vampirique- fut trop long. Lorsque retombant sur notre balcon, je me précipitai dans la chambre, elle bravait déjà les interdits.  
En quelques secondes, elle brisa la promesse faite un peu plus tôt à Bella.  
_- Esmé! C'est Alice. Devine quoi?! On a retrouvé Bella!_

Je me laissais choir dans le fauteuil proche du lit où se trouvait Alice, abattu par un profond sentiment d'impuissance...

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

_Alors cette suite ?_

_Y avez-vous trouvé toutes les réponses à vos questions ?_

_Dites moi tout, j'ai hâte !_


	7. Retrouvailles

***Ouvre la porte et regarde à droite et à gauche***

**Personne… Ouf !**

**C'est avec beaucoup de retard (et encore c'est un euphémisme:/) que je vous offre ce chapitre 4.**

**Je pourrai vous sortir toutes les excuses de la terre qu'aucune ne serait crédible. **

**Je me suis simplement laissée abattre par la perte de mon travail au lieu de profiter de ce nouveau temps-libre pour écrire.**

**Mais grâce à un duo de choc (ma botteuse de fesses fofolle Lilice et ma merveilleuse bêta Lecholls) je suis repartie et vous offre maintenant ce chapitre de plus de 25 pages !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaire parce que j'ai eu du mal à le pondre x)**

**Vous trouverez toujours les mêmes repères (P1, P2, P3…) vous invitant à visiter l'album photo du chapitre disponible sur mon FB. Mon pseudo : Tahicha DreamWorld.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Tahicha**

**POV Bella**

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis le vernissage de David. Et l'on pouvait dire sans peur de se tromper qu'il fut un gigantesque succès. La presse du lendemain fit un éloge aussi bien des travaux que de l'artiste lui-même amenant la fréquentation du musée à exploser et obligeant David à faire des horaires de fou. L'incident de l'échange resté sans coupable avait même fini par en tomber dans l'oubli !

Il avait très vite rejeté ma présence, refusant que je passe mes journées enfermée, m'encourageant à aller vers mes amis retrouvés. J'avais fini par céder, en profitant ainsi pour honorer les invitations d'Alice tout en respectant la promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même : protéger David de cet univers improbable et dangereux.

Rapidement il m'était apparu clairement que David n'y échapperait pas longtemps… Alice, heureuse de nos retrouvailles et de notre relation presque inchangée, avait été confortée dans son envie de s'installer sur Paris.

C'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs jours, elle m'avait trainée en compagnie de Jasper visiter des appartements tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

**FLASH BACK**

J'étais assise sur les bords de Seine, les pieds pendant dans le vide à quelques centimètres du clapotis de l'eau. Un fusain en main, mon carnet bien ancré sur mes cuisses, je reproduisais le spectacle d'une péniche d'habitation qui s'offrait à moi. Deux enfants jouaient sur son pont. La distance ne me permettait pas d'identifier ce qui les maintenait occupés, mais leur pose relativement statique me permettait de les dessiner sans gène.

C'était sans compter sur le bourdonnement de mon téléphone portable.

Je décrochai prestement sans consulter l'identité de l'appelant persuadée que, perdue dans mon travail, j'en avais encore oublié l'heure et que David venait aux nouvelles.

_- Oui, dis-je coinçant l'appareil entre mon oreille et mon épaule, reprenant déjà mes griffonnages._

_- Bella, questionna une voix que je reconnus instantanément comme étant celle d'Alice. _

_- Oui, Alice. Bonjour._

_- Tu es occupée, demanda mon amie vampirique sans même me laisser le temps d'en dire plus. Car j'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec un agent immobilier qui nous a organisé la visite de plusieurs logements, et j'aurais apprécié que tu te joignes à nous afin qu'on ait un troisième avis pour trancher en cas de désaccord. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

Soudain plus attentive, je devinai la moue enfantine et capricieuse d'Alice et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

_- Ai-je le choix ? _

_- Oooooh Bella, je…_

_- Stop Alice, coupai-je en haussant le ton. Je blaguais. Où et quand se retrouve-t-on ?_

_- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu se retrouver devant la galerie vers treize heures, me répondit-elle._

Jetant un regard rapide sur le cadran de ma montre, je vis qu'on approchait de midi.

_- Ok ça marche, dis-je en commençant à rabattre la couverture de mon carnet et rangeant mes crayons dans leur pochette. A tout à l'heure._

A peine sur mes pieds que je scotchais de nouveau mon téléphone à mon oreille.

_- Allô, répondit mon aimé au bout de la deuxième sonnerie._

_- Calzone ou Margherita ? Demandai-je._

_- Bellisima, si tu continues à me nourrir si mal, je ne rentrerais plus dans aucun de mes jeans, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix chaude et roucoulante._

_- Est-ce-de ma faute si l'homme que j'aime a des horaires non compatibles avec de la grande cuisine ? Dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu._

_- Commande-moi plutôt une Norvégienne, j'ai des envies de saumon, susurra-t-il._

_- Seulement de saumon, me plaignis-je souriante._

_- Ramène ta jolie petite frimousse ici, et tu verras ce qui me fait réellement envie, souffla-t-il hâtivement comme profitant de l'absence de monde autour de lui pour s'autoriser un dérapage._

_- Je suis là dans vingt minutes, répondis-je avant de raccrocher et de rapidement prendre la route vers la pizzeria._

A peine dix minutes plus tard, je sautai dans un bus mes deux pizzas en main. Et c'est en respectant les délais annoncés que je poussais la porte de la galerie.

_- Isabella, me salua poliment Camille qui sortait justement son sac à main sur l'épaule._

Je lui répondis d'un signe rapide de la tête tout en cherchant David du regard.

_- Il est dans la réserve, m'indiqua le conservateur qui en venait justement. _

_- Merci, soufflai-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Bon appétit._

Il répondit à mon sourire avant de sortir du musée à son tour, en verrouillant les portes de l'extérieur. J'espérai en mon for intérieur que David en avait un double, sinon Alice serait bien capable de casser l'une des vitrines pour me faire sortir d'ici.

Pénétrant dans la remise, mes boites toujours à la main, je fus frappée par la pénombre avoisinante. Mais que pouvait bien faire David dans un endroit pareil et sans lumière ? Tâtonnant, je posai mes boites sur la première table qui croisa mon chemin tout en appelant :

_- David ?_

Je ne reçus aucune réponse et continuai donc mon ascension périlleuse au milieu du bric-à-brac à la recherche de mon compagnon. Soudain, un grincement qui paraissait bien sordide avec ce manque de lumière, me fit sursauter. Rapidement, je fis volte-face et eus juste le temps de voir la porte se refermer. Revenant sur mes pas, je grognai :

_- David, assez joué ! J'ai peur, c'est bon tu as gagné !_

Tendant l'oreille, je n'obtins toujours aucune réponse. Soudainement, j'eus presque l'impression de sentir une présence tout contre mon dos.

_- David, murmurai-je ne sachant plus trop si je devais rire ou pleurer…_

Cette sensation s'intensifia brusquement avant de disparaitre aussi subitement qu'elle n'était venue, formant un léger courant d'air qui me glaça jusqu'aux os. Ce fut plus fort que moi et un hurlement guttural m'échappa alors que je restais pétrifiée sur place.

_- Bella, appela alors immédiatement David alors que la porte donnant sur la cours s'ouvrait, laissant les rayons du soleil chasser la pénombre._

En quelques pas, il fut contre moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que ses yeux cherchaient les miens, quémandant des explications.

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas allumé la lumière ? Se renseigna-t-il alors que mes tremblements se calmaient progressivement, plus la chaleur de David m'envahissait._

_- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas loin, réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment._

Puis affrontant son regard, je posai la question dont je redoutais tant la réponse :

_- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me faire peur ?_

L'incompréhension traversa le regard de David, puis il dit en reprenant contenance :

_- Bella, j'étais dehors. Je nous installais une table au soleil dans la cour pour qu'on puisse manger tranquillement en nous coupant un peu de la galerie._

Comme j'allais répliquer, le visage furieux de ce que je croyais une mauvaise farce de sa part, il reprit doucement :

_- Je pense que tu as dû te faire peur toute seule, c'est si vite fait dans cette remise. Sombre avec si peu d'espace…_

_- David, je t'ai senti dans mon dos !_

_- Probablement une chaise que tu auras frôlée dans ta précipitation. Mon cœur, chuchota-t-il, je t'assure que je n'ai pas essayé de t'effrayer et que je n'essaie pas de noyer l'affaire. Tu as vraiment du t'angoisser seule. _

J'allais répliquer en repensant au courant d'air: je ne l'avais pas imaginé lui ! Mais l'air si sérieux de David réussit à entamer mes certitudes. Je devais encore être un peu trop sur les nerfs, craignant de mauvaises surprises.

_- On va manger ? Tenta-t-il doucement._

_- Oui allons-y, répondis-je me forçant à sourire._

Le repas se fit rapidement et j'en profitais pour apprendre à David ma future expédition avec Alice et Jasper à la recherche de leur futur nid d'amour. Il m'y encouragea, appréciant que je vive de mon côté, et que je ne me contente pas de passer mes journées à l'attendre.

Lorsque je me levai pour aller mettre nos boites vides dans la benne à ordures, il m'en empêcha en se saisissant de ma taille, m'attirant à ses genoux où je glissais assise.

_- Maintenant que mon envie de saumon est satisfaite, je pensais pouvoir m'atteler à combler mon autre désir. _

Laissant tomber mes emballages au sol, je nouais mes mains sur sa nuque en demandant le plus innocemment possible :

_- Oooooh et quel est donc ce désir encore insatisfait ?_

_- Et bien, commença David, je pense qu'il est plus facile de te montrer que de t'expliquer. Tu permets ?_

Je hochai la tête, frémissant malgré moi d'anticipation.

D'un doigt, il suivit lentement l'encolure de mon débardeur partant du creux de mon oreille gauche et traçant une route brûlante sur ma chair. Lorsqu'il rejoignit mon épaule droite, clôturant ainsi son trajet, il se pencha doucement vers moi. Ses lèvres vinrent atterrir juste au côté de son doigt, et commencèrent à distribuer une multitude de petits baisers chauds et humides. M'invitant à pivoter, guidant mes mouvements de sa poigne forte et douce à la fois, il fit reposer mon dos sur son torse, l'une de ses mains se glissant sur ma gorge m'ordonnant d'une légère pression de déposer ma tête sur son épaule.

Ainsi, je lui étais totalement offerte. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir ses actions, aucun moyen d'y répondre. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le laisser agir, savourant le petit plus de l'anticipation qui décuplait le plaisir et le désir. Rapidement, sa bouche parsema ma peau de petits suçotements remontant vers l'arête de ma mâchoire avant de bifurquer pour rejoindre mon oreille. Lorsque je sentis ses dents mordiller doucement mon lobe, un gémissement m'échappa, et d'une impulsion du bassin, je tentai de me redresser pour me retourner et lui faire face. Mais ses mains furent plus rapides que moi, et se saisirent de mes hanches avec force, les plaquant autoritairement contre lui. Un nouveau cri d'envie m'échappa lorsque, remuant dans une dernière tentative de m'échapper, l'excitation de David m'apparut clairement, mon fessier se frottant contre sa virilité tendue et dure n'appelant que moi.

Mais déjà sa bouche jouait de nouveau au creux de mon oreille, me rendant folle. Je me crispai, me tendant davantage contre David. L'une de mes mains attrapa le bord de la table avoisinante, comme une ancre me permettant de rester les pieds sur terre. Puisque sous l'effet de ses caresses j'étais redevenue une petite fille bien sage et docile, ses mains concédèrent à lâcher mes hanches, et remontèrent lentement le long de mes flancs se glissant au passage sous le fin tissu de mon débardeur.

Je lâchai un soupir de béatitude et tremblai sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il repoussait la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge pour se saisir des pointes de mes seins déjà tendues pour lui, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retentit. (NDJ : ALICE, TU M'EMMERDEEEEEEES ! *remarque inutile mais indispensable pour ma tranquillité d'esprit quand même*)

Alors que je grognai de frustration esquissant un geste pour attraper mon sac à main, David pinça sèchement mes tétons gonflés de plaisir, me tirant un cri de surprise et de désir mêlés.

_- Daviiiiid, gémis-je dans un semblant d'autorité._

_- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix dégoulinante d'innocence._

_- Laisse-moi répondre, soufflai-je d'un ton soudain moins convaincant alors que l'une de ses mains venait de quitter ma poitrine et descendait en une caresse sensuelle en direction de mon bas ventre._

Son bras libéra ma poitrine, et je pus tendre la main et me saisir de mon sac. Cependant, son autre main profitait de mon inattention pour passer la barrière de mon pantalon en allant même au-delà de la fine matière de mon shorty.

Alors que je décrochais le téléphone, David avait déjà atteint d'un de ses doigts le centre de mon plaisir.

_- Allô, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante alors que lentement David promenait son doigt sur ma moiteur, me rendant tremblante de désir et de plaisir mêlés._

_- Bella, c'est Alice. Nous sommes devant le musée, tu es à la bourre ?_

_- No-on, soufflai-je obligée de m'interrompre lorsque, sans cesser ses caresses sur mon bouton de rose, David mordilla mon épaule avant de la suçoter fortement. Je suis dans l'arrière cours du musée, j'aaa-arrive !_

_- Bella ?_

_- … Oui, couinai-je alors que les frottements dont David me gratifiait s'intensifiaient._

_- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, je coupai la communication. Alors que, d'une main, je jetai mon téléphone au loin, je faisais glisser l'autre le long du bras de David l'invitant dangereusement à accentuer la folle pression qu'il infligeait au centre de mon plaisir.

Vibrante sous le flot de multiples sensations, je finis par crocheter mes mains derrière sa nuque, profitant de ce point d'accroche pour onduler mon bassin contre son érection flagrante. Un grognement guttural échappa à David, et un spasme le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

_- Tu me rends dingue Bellissima… Carrément et complètement dingue !_ (NDJ : Grrrrrr fais chaud nan ? *sourire angélique*)

Je me mordillai la langue pour retenir un cri alors qu'il plongea un doigt en moi, le remuant doucement dans un premier temps. J'essayais de reprendre pied, et de tenter de me souvenir de ce qu'il était urgent que je fasse, mais plus David jouait de ses doigts dans mes plis humide, plus je m'enfonçais dans les affres du plaisir, et moins mon cerveau était en mesure de fonctionner.

Puis finalement, rendu impatient par une énième caresse de mon postérieur, David accéléra son rythme, ne tardant pas à totalement enflammer mon bas ventre où une boule de plaisir explosa me faisant vivre un orgasme si intense qu'il me laissa flageolante dans les bras de mon compagnon.

_- Je regrette de n'avoir pas le temps de t'en offrir plus, souffla David tout en me redressant sur ses genoux, me faisant ressentir une fois de plus la force de l'érection qui secouait son membre._

Ces quelques mots me rappelèrent qu'Alice et Jasper devaient m'attendre…

Dès lors que David eut relâché mes hanches, je m'échappais à regret de son étreinte pour me saisir de mon sac et de mon téléphone qui trônaient sur le sol pavé de la cour.

_- Il faut que je file, annonçai-je doucement en faisant face à David qui s'était levé à son tour._

_- Tu es merveilleuse, répondit-il simplement en frôlant l'une de mes pommettes d'un doigt. _

Jetant un regard sur le reflet que me renvoyait la vitre tintée de la porte de la réserve, je vis les rougeurs laissées par le plaisir illuminer mes joues, et remarquai que c'étaient ces petites marques que David caressait.

_- L'orgasme te sublime si cela est possible, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement mais intensément. File maintenant, continua-t-il reculant d'un pas, comme à regret, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir._

_- On se rejoint à la maison ? Demandai-je en ouvrant la porte donnant sur l'intérieur._

Il hocha la tête en me suivant à bonne distance pour m'ouvrir l'entrée de la galerie afin que je puisse sortir. Je trouvai Jasper et Alice assis sur l'un des rebords de la vitrine. Tous deux tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans ma direction, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer davantage m'imaginant que mes récentes activités étaient inscrites en gros sur mon front.

Alice me regarda avec un sourire coquin, tout en venant me saisir le bras pour m'entrainer dans une marche rapide, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Jasper retenir un rire. Ils savaient… Et j'étais gênée…

Mais rapidement, les babillages d'Alice évoquant le nombre et la situation géographique des visites prévues dans l'après-midi me firent très vite oublier le reste.

Prenant le taxi, le couple vampirique me conduisit au cœur du quatrième arrondissement où un agent immobilier coincé dans un costume cintré nous attendait. A peine les présentations faites, qu'Alice partit dans un flot de paroles dont je perdis le fil en trente secondes. Alors qu'elle prenait de l'avance, marchant loin devant Jasper et moi aux cotés de notre guide occasionnel, je jetai un regard au vampire qui se tenait à ma hauteur.

Encore une fois, j'en vins à me demander comment Jasper faisait pour la supporter au quotidien avec autant de nonchalance. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant en m'offrant un sourire franc et résigné qui me fit pousser un fard. Ces échanges tous nouveaux et aux allures complices entre nous me laissaient encore un étrange ressenti, et je ne m'y habituais pas.

Le premier appartement que l'agent nous amena à visiter était classieux. Alors qu'Alice se mit à fureter partout, disparaissant même parfois entièrement dans un placard, Jasper de son coté choisit de s'asseoir dans le canapé que proposait l'appartement encore meublé.

Moi, je n'osais pas faire le moindre geste de peur de casser l'un des magnifiques objets de décoration qui ornaient les trois quart des meubles.

Le professionnel de l'immobilier comprit bien vite que c'était Alice qu'il devait convaincre, et il se mit donc à la suivre tout en déblatérant son descriptif de l'appartement et, si on l'écoutait, les nombreuses qualités qu'offraient le logement. Aucun défaut à l'horizon, c'était bien connu…

Me décidant enfin à bouger, je me dirigeai vers les deux portes vitrées donnant sur une terrasse que l'agent avait ouvertes dès notre arrivée. Au passage (P1), je laissai mes doigts se promener sur la tablette de la cheminée massive autour de laquelle les meubles de salon avaient été disposés. J'admirai cette construction tout en marbre blanc et dont l'intérieur de l'âtre en briques rouges apportait de la couleur à ce salon totalement pastel. Sous mes pieds, une latte du parquet craqua, et je ne pus réprimer une grimace… Voilà un petit défaut qu'offraient les sols en vrai parquet que notre cher professionnel n'avait pas cru bon d'évoquer.

Une fois dehors, j'admirai la vue bien qu'une haie d'arbustes entourant les gardes corps n'en gâche un peu la beauté. Repoussant l'un des pots avec la pointe de mon pied, je réussis à me glisser contre la balustrade, me penchant en avant pour n'y découvrir aucun vis-à-vis et une magnifique vue sur l'un des nombreux parcs verdoyants parisiens.

_- Qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda Jasper que je n'avais pas entendu arriver._

_- De ce que j'ai vu, cet appartement a un certain charme, c'est certain. _

_- Mais ? M'encouragea-t-il._

Je le regardai un moment, pesant mes mots.

_- Je dirais qu'il a trop de vécu pour Alice. Chaque mur, chaque pierre jusqu'à l'âtre de la cheminée raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui ne réclame qu'à être découverte, respectée et partagée. _

Jasper hocha la tête, satisfait.

_- Je suis d'accord. Avec ses envies de modernisation et de design, Alice ne saura pas respecter une telle âme…_

_- Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Osai-je demander._

Il se rembrunit.

_- Quoi que j'en pense, elle aura le dernier mot. Je préfère donc la laisser se décider, termina-t-il avec un triste sourire._

_- Admettons, répliquai-je redressant le menton feignant une assurance face à lui que j'étais loin de ressentir. Mais tu peux au moins me dire à moi ce que tu en penses._

Il me regarda intensément, et je savais inconsciemment qu'il me sondait de son don. Je me doutais qu'il devait ressentir mon manque d'assurance et la timidité que je masquais, mais peu importait. J'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaitre, au même titre que je l'avais fait avec les autres Cullen.

_- J'aime beaucoup, commença-t-il. Son seul petit bémol à mes yeux est son manque de lumière._

Je haussai les sourcils. Pourtant, les larges fenêtres présentes dans chaque pièce et, ce, face à des murs aux couleurs claires ne m'avaient à aucun moment permis de ressentir un quelconque manque de lumière. Comme je m'interrogeais, Jasper reprit :

_- Imagine simplement que lorsque le soleil brillera en été, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de rester confinés à l'intérieur. Il nous est alors plus appréciable d'avoir de larges baies vitrées pour pouvoir nous exposer un peu sans risque de nous faire surprendre. _

Je hochai la tête, approuvant. Bien sûr, moi je pourrais profiter des prochains rayons du soleil d'été sur les rives de la Seine alors qu'eux -cachant leur scintillement- resteraient chez eux bien sagement dans l'attente d'un jour gris.

Alors que j'allais répondre, Alice arriva de sa démarche dansante.

_- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle._

Jasper et moi échangions un sourire entendu lorsqu'elle reprit sans avoir vraiment attendu notre réponse :

_- Trop peu lumineux. Et puis ses chambres mansardées offrent trop peu d'espace ! Sans parler de l'horrible craquement du parquet qui orne le salon… Philippe, reprit-elle en nous désignant le pauvre homme aux traits décomposés qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, va nous conduire au suivant._

Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour Jasper et moi, elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je lui emboitai le pas et sentis que, rapidement, Jasper calait ses déplacements sur les miens. Se penchant, il me murmura à l'oreille :

_- Je suis sûr que tu regrettes déjà de t'être laissée embringuer là-dedans ?_

Levant les yeux vers lui, je lâchai sans réfléchir et avec une spontanéité qui nous surprit tous les deux :

_- Non, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te soutienne dans ces moments si difficiles !_

Rapidement, nous nous dirigions vers l'appartement suivant. Notre cher guide semblait avoir perdu de son panache, alors qu'Alice le maintenant fermement par le coude, lui rappelait d'une voix stricte les critères qu'elle recherchait par-dessus tout.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le petit groupe commençait à me distancer. Pour ma défense, nous évoluions dans un des plus luxueux arrondissements de Paris. Les immeubles avec leurs façades de vieilles pierres blanches immaculées et leurs fenêtres gigantesques aux encadrements arrondis semblaient majestueux aux bords des larges avenues qui y conduisaient.

Alors que mon regard s'attardait sur les moulures sculptées qui soutenaient de jolis petits balcons aux garde-corps en fer forgé noir impeccables, un courant d'air aussi glacial que furtif toucha mon dos. Je me retournai vivement, tendant mes bras devant moi en une posture défensive. Mais rien. Ni personne. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un couple tournant à l'angle de la rue.

Alors que je respirais profondément, me forçant à reprendre un visage impassible avant de rejoindre les autres, une nouvelle vague de froid m'atteignit faisant même virevolter mes cheveux.

Cette fois, l'hystérie me gagna. Toute raison m'échappa.

Mes genoux cédèrent sous mes tremblements, et je m'écroulai agenouillée sur le sol, me recroquevillant complètement sur moi-même. Je posai mes avant-bras sur mes oreilles, nouant mes doigts sur ma nuque. Puis, instinctivement, je commençai à me balancer d'avant en arrière cherchant à m'apaiser.

**POV Jasper**

Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que j'avançais seul. Devant moi, Alice traumatisait encore le pauvre vendeur ne lui laissant jamais le temps d'en placer une, et derrière moi Bella trainassait en rêvassant.

Mais lorsque ses élans d'émerveillement ne me parvinrent plus, je ne pus me retenir de jeter un œil discret dans sa direction. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle se doute que tous mes radars étaient braqués sur elle, je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher… Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus…

Seulement, loin de la découvrir dans l'un de ses nombreux égarements d'artiste, la vue qu'elle m'offrit me transperça d'horreur.

En un clin d'œil, je fus à ses cotés. Sans faire fi des passants environnants, j'avais usé de ma vitesse vampirique.

Proche d'elle, sa détresse m'envahit, imprégnant chaque pore de ma peau. Je baignais dans l'incompréhension. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit passée aussi vite d'un état à l'autre sans aucun déclencheur ?

Comme elle restait sans réaction à ma proximité, je me décidai à poser doucement ma main sur l'une de ses épaules bloquant son balancement et glissait un genou à terre pour me mettre à sa hauteur tout en balayant la rue des yeux à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette… crise.

Notre contact manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse. Sa nervosité extrême me secoua violemment, me compressant la poitrine.

Alors je fis quelque chose d'incontrôlé. Quelque chose que je n'aurais normalement jamais fait avec un humain, et encore moins avec Bella. Quelque chose d'encore plus improbable quand on considérait la nouvelle femme que Bella était devenue.

Toujours accroupi, je me laissais glisser doucement vers elle jusqu'à appuyer l'une de mes jambes contre les côtes de Bella, stabilisant mon équilibre. Elle me laissa me rapprocher d'elle sans aucune résistance. Ma proximité eut pour résultat de la faire changer de position. Lentement, ses avant-bras quittèrent ses oreilles pour glisser le long de sa poitrine avant de terminer leur course sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Pour autant, elle ne redressa pas la tête, ses yeux fixant toujours obstinément le sol.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas jouer de mon don pour l'apaiser, alors j'usais d'une attitude bien plus humaine que vampirique que j'avais observée en de nombreuses circonstances. Toujours calmement pour ne pas la surprendre, j'entourai ses épaules tendues d'un bras protecteur que je voulais avant tout réconfortant.  
Puis lentement, je me mis à la bercer ignorant l'air pincé d'Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre en revenant sur ses pas.

Un flot de mots plus rassurants les uns que les autres sortait de ma bouche que j'avais glissée à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Bella. J'aurais aimé que tout ça reste entre elle et moi, que ce moment si particulier pour le vampire distant que j'avais toujours été ne soit pas partagé.

Mais Alice était là, les poings sur les hanches, les lèvres toujours serrées et des questions plein les yeux…

Relevant le visage vers ma compagne, je lui intimai le silence en un murmure que seule son ouïe vampirique pouvait saisir.

Au creux de mes bras, je sentais Bella se détendre, sa respiration ralentir.

La détresse qu'elle m'envoyait jusqu'alors s'était muée progressivement en une peur profonde, mais déjà je sentais ses sentiments tourbillonnaient en elle, hésitants.

La crainte qu'elle ressentait, bien qu'évidente, disparaissait rapidement sous de puissants élans de détermination et d'obstination. Je me décidai enfin à chercher des réponses, et glissant une main entre nos deux corps, je laissai mes doigts remonter jusqu'au menton de Bella, la forçant à redresser la tête pour me regarder.

Son visage ne portait aucune trace de larme, mais ses yeux rougis laissaient sous-entendre qu'elle avait dû fortement lutter contre. Elle fit une moue qui m'apparut comme attendrissante alors que je savais qu'elle l'avait voulue contrariée. Je réprimai mon envie de sourire, certain qu'elle se froisserait.

Alors que je l'observais, son hésitation me frappa et je compris que notre position, une fois l'émotion passée, était quelque peu gênante surtout avec Alice qui tapait du pied à nos cotés. En un bond rapide et gracieux, je me remis debout entrainant Bella à ma suite, la maintenant par un coude le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

Elle me remercia d'un regard et épousseta consciencieusement son pantalon fuyant Alice et ses envies d'explications.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à avancer, je lui fis signe de passer devant afin de garder un œil sur elle, puis une fois son avance suffisante, je saisis la main d'Alice avant de me lancer à sa suite.

Sifflant entre mes dents, veillant à rester sur une fréquence que seules nos oreilles vampiriques pouvaient entendre, je dis à Alice:

_- Ne lui pose pas de questions._

Elle me lança un regard assassin avant de répliquer aussi silencieusement que moi mais en veillant bien à y mettre du mordant :

_- Tu vas donc tout m'expliquer !_

_- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Elle nous le dira quand elle le sentira. _

_- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle me regardant de biais._

Elle bouillonnait de jalousie. Je le sentais. Et ça m'étonnait.

Quelle mouche la piquait donc ?!

_- Alice, soupirai-je, las. Bella a simplement fait une crise de panique. Je l'ai soutenue comme tu l'aurais fait si tu étais arrivée en premier. Quant aux raisons, tout comme toi, je les ignore. Attendons qu'elle se décide à nous les confier…_

La pointe de colère qui explosa en elle me fit comprendre qu'elle allait répliquer, mais heureusement pour moi, nous arrivions à hauteur de Bella qui avait rejoint Philippe devant la porte massive d'une nouvelle résidence.

_- Madame, entama l'agent immobilier dès qu'Alice fut assez proche. Je crains que cet appartement ne remplisse pas tous vos critères, mais s'il vous plait, donnez-lui une chance._

L'agacement d'Alice était palpable lorsqu'elle évinça la parole du jeune agent d'un geste sec de la main. Comme s'ensuivit un regard meurtrier sur moi, il me fut difficile de savoir contre qui elle en avait exactement.

Après avoir traversé un hall tout en marbre parfaitement lustré, Philippe nous guida dans un ascenseur d'où sortait de la musique classique. Je surpris une grimace chez Alice et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle était tellement exigeante que j'étais persuadé que l'appartement qu'elle recherchait n'était pas encore construit…

Une fois à l'intérieur du loft, elle commença son inspection, Philippe sur les talons.

Bella ne porta pas le moindre intérêt à ce qui l'entourait et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à peine eut-elle passé la porte du salon.

J'hésitai un instant sur la conduire à adopter, puis sentant toute l'attention d'Alice de nouveau sur moi, je décidai de la suivre. En lui-même, l'appartement n'était pas mal. Trop petit, pas le moindre extérieur, mais pas mal.

Bien évidemment Alice fulminait, furieuse que l'agent immobilier ne prenne pas en compte ses demandes. Heureusement pour notre jeune guide, la sonnerie de son téléphone le sauva. Comme il s'isolait dans la chambre pour répondre, je suivis Alice qui, traversant la cuisine ouverte, se rendit dans le salon.

_- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda vivement Alice en fixant Bella dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vide._

Hagarde, Bella papillonna des yeux complètement paumée.

_- Un peu trop de miroirs, non ? Lançai-je à la rescousse._

_- Et pas assez de lumière, compléta-t-elle d'une voix faible en regardant l'unique fenêtre qui servait à éclairer à la fois le salon, la cuisine et le couloir conduisant à l'entrée._

Alice resta silencieuse et lorsque Bella se tourna de nouveau vers nous, elle me fit un sourire timide suintant de remerciement. Puis ma compagne fit preuve de sa délicatesse légendaire en demandant à Bella :

_- Tu comptes nous dire pourquoi tu t'es roulée par terre ?_

Je lui décochai un regard noir avant de soupirer profondément. Décidément, en ce moment, elle décrochait sans cesse la palme de l'insupportable… Résigné à la contrarier, je pris place sur le canapé non loin de Bella, mais veillant à ne pas la toucher.

Je la sentais tendue et sur la défensive. Elle craignait notre jugement et notre réaction, et vu le comportement d'Alice, n'importe qui à sa place aurait probablement réagi de la sorte.

_- Bella, commençai-je d'une voix que je voulais chaude et amicale. Ne te sens obligée de rien, mais en tant qu'amis, si nous pouvons t'aider, nous le ferons._

Elle me regarda furtivement avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de la pièce.

Il fallait dire que cet appartement (P2) en forme de « L » avait une bonne dose de charme. De ma position sur le canapé, j'avais une vue d'ensemble de la plus longue partie du logement. Le salon, simplement séparé de la cuisine par une paroi vitrée, offrait une sensation de grand espace bien que tout en long puisque en prolongement de la kitchenette, un couloir conduisait à l'entrée et cela sans la moindre séparation.

Les murs d'un blanc parfait adoucis par des spots lumineux à la lumière jaune apportant une flagrante convivialité portaient au ras du sol de jolies moulures d'origine. Malheureusement, de trop rares fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil et aucun balcon n'ouvrait l'espace sur l'extérieur…

Sans oublier la faute de goût des actuels propriétaires qui avaient orné les trois quart des murs de gigantesques miroirs probablement dans le but d'ajouter de la profondeur à leur habitation.

Ce furent les paroles de Bella qui me sortirent de ma réflexion.

_- Je me suis sentie épiée._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Alice dont le ton s'était radouci._

Bella hésita une dernière fois avant de se lancer dans le récit de son étrange frayeur ayant eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la remise du musée.

_- J'étais persuadée que David me faisait une mauvaise blague, et s'il avait presque réussi à effacer tous mes doutes, le deuxième round dans la rue m'a véritablement prouvé son innocence…_

Elle ne disait pas tout, je le sentais. Elle suintait l'indécision, et je décryptais facilement dans ses yeux fuyants et ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement, une retenue. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Alice dit :

_- Je pense que notre retour dans ta vie te perturbe un peu et que tu te stresses au point de t'imaginer qu'on te poursuit._

Bella ne dit rien, mais je sentis qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même. Ses épaules se voutèrent davantage, et ses lèvres se pincèrent sévèrement.

Je me décidai enfin à parler, posant une main sur le genou de Bella, ce qui eut l'effet escompté lorsqu'elle chercha mon regard alors que je commençais à expliquer :

_- Je ne remets pas en cause tes craintes. Sache juste que te retrouver nous a plongé dans une certaine nostalgie, et pour cela, nous avons repris contact avec le reste de la famille._

Je la sentis se tendre à cette annonce, et je devinais qu'elle allait objecter au même titre qu'Alice qui se basculait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre les yeux furieux car elle s'imaginait que j'allais vendre sa boulette. J'usai alors de mon don pour leur transmettre l'urgence que je ressentais de finir ma phrase. D'avoir le temps de conduire mes pensées jusqu'à leur fin.

_- Nous ne leur avons pas parlé de toi, soufflai-je précipitamment en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Alice qui recula d'un pas soulagée et honteuse, je le sentis. Mais cela nous a permis de nous assurer de leur présence à Forks._

_- Mais je ne suis pas folle, s'emporta Bella._

_- Non pas folle, dis-je osant un sourire. Juste rattrapée par ton passé et il y a de quoi être perturbée ! Quand on était loin de toi, il t'avait de nouveau été possible de reléguer dans un coin de ta tête l'existence des vampires et de tous les soucis que notre présence dans ta vie avait provoqué. Notre retour réveille non seulement tout ça, mais aussi les blessures d'une rupture, et un besoin irrépressible de préserver ton amour actuel de ce monde paranormal…_

Elle se fit silencieuse un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de mes dires. Et bien sûr, parce qu'elle ne serait pas la femme étonnante et surprenante qu'elle était sinon, elle souligna :

_- Et l'échange de photo alors ? Je ne l'ai pas inventé lui…_

_- Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit d'un acte vampirique. David peut très bien avoir dans l'équipe un envieux ayant tenté de lui faire du tort. Je te l'assure une nouvelle fois, assurai-je d'une voix ferme malgré mon indéniable omission concernant Edward, le reste des Cullen est à Forks. Ils ne sont donc pas responsables de tout ça, et si par hasard l'un d'eux était dans le coin, Alice l'apprendrait immédiatement, et nous t'en avertirions !_

_- Très bien, finit-elle par capituler. De toute façon, je n'ai d'autres choix que celui de vous faire confiance._

Je lui souris de nouveau avant de me relever et d'aller enlacer la taille d'Alice car après tout, là était ma place. Ma compagne leva son nez vers moi, et mon instinct me guida à déposer telle une plume mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et rapide. J'étais gêné de ce genre d'effusions en présence de Bella, et préférais couper court.

Lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, Alice dit au moment au notre guide réapparaissait :

_- Abrégeons notre planning de la journée, Bella a eu sa dose d'émotions et je pense qu'elle apprécierait de rentrer._

Notre jeune amie humaine acquiesça brièvement alors que je me réjouissais de retrouver l'Alice que je connaissais. Compatissante et à l'écoute.

_- Et si on rentrait à l'hôtel ? Reprit Alice. On y sera plus rapidement qu'à la galerie. Et Bella pourrait y faire une pause quelques instants autour d'une boisson bien sucrée ?_

_- Je trouve que c'est un bon compromis, dis-je attendant l'avis de Bella._

_- Allons-y, finit-elle par dire en se levant._

Alice congédia l'agent immobilier assez sèchement en lui indiquant qu'elle le rappellerait pour la suite des visites, mais quiconque connaissait Alice savait pertinemment que ce jeune homme n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle. Puis le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel fut un peu plus gai que précédemment.

Alice et moi étions descendus au Seven Hôtel. Pas trop cher -non pas que l'argent soit un problème- mais avec des suites à thème qui avaient séduit ma compagne.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice se rua dans la salle de bain -à croire que c'était une habitude chez elle- laissant ainsi le temps à Bella d'observer les lieux pendant que je me mettais à l'aise.

Un ou deux boutons dégrafés plus tard, je me laissai tomber un peu lourdement dans le canapé. Si Bella feignait la décontraction, je ressentais encore malgré tout des oscillations dans son humeur. Comme elle détaillait la suite du regard, je décidai de respecter son silence, m'enfonçant davantage dans le moelleux des coussins.

_- Cette décoration est vraiment particulière, souffla Bella tournant lentement sur elle-même._

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Tout l'hôtel était ainsi. Chacune des chambres avait un thème qui lui était propre. La nôtre, intitulée « Lovez-vous », était un savant mélange de matière brute et de matière noble et douce.

Les murs -délicate alternance de briques d'ardoises volontairement irrégulières et de peinture pastelle au grain soyeux- nous plongeait déjà dans cette ambiance, mix de dureté et d'élégante douceur. Le sol de son coté, tapissé d'une épaisse moquette colorée de différentes nuances de gris, nous donnait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage.

Je me souvenais encore clairement de notre première nuit ici. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de déambuler pieds nus, savourant l'impression de flottement que procurait cette matière souple et duveteuse.

La pièce principale de la suite (P3) que Bella décortiquait toujours des yeux, contenait un lit rond nappé de satin d'un blanc immaculé qui faisait face à un petit salon que séparait un îlot porteur d'une cheminée fonctionnant à l'éthanol. Un mètre au dessus des flammes une colonne soutenait deux télévisions dernier cri faisant respectivement face au coin chambre et au coin canapé.

Alors que je m'avançais vers le lit, Bella bougea elle aussi. Elle contourna la cheminée caressant au passage les galets blancs décoratifs qui encadraient la plaque métallique qui contenait les flammes.

A gauche du lit se tenait une coiffeuse à l'allure moderne et, à droite, une baignoire hors sol.

_- On the left : le dressing, scandai-je en désignant une porte avant de me tourner de l'autre coté pour dire, et on the right : la salle d'eau._

_- Deux baignoires ? Questionna Bella en touchant la peau de vache veloutée qui décorait le coté extérieur de la baignoire placée dans la chambre._

_- Non, uniquement une douche. _

_- Cette chambre est originale mais d'un coté, on s'y sent rapidement comme chez soi, souffla la jeune humaine rêveuse après un court silence._

_- Et attends de voir la vue, annonçai-je en tirant un rideau au milieu du coin salon qui dévoila une baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon._

J'ouvris la porte, et m'effaçai pour laisser Bella sortir la première. Elle siffla d'admiration à peine un pied dehors.

_- Je te l'avais dit, rigolai-je avant de me rendre compte que c'était sur le jacuzzi extérieur ainsi que sur le salon de jardin tous deux illuminés par de nombreuses bougies qu'elle s'extasiait._ (NDJ : *sort son calicot* JASPER ET BELLA DANS LE JACUZZI, A LA LUEUR DES BOUGIES ! *range sa pancarte après l'avoir secouée énergiquement*) (NDT : C'est pas tombé devant les yeux d'une aveugle, je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête !)

J'adorai voir son visage ainsi éclairé. Les flammes chancelantes des bougies offraient des reflets plus clairs à ses boucles, et la chaleur de cette lumière dorée ravivait les couleurs rosées de ses joues lui donnant soudain bien meilleure mine qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sans parler de l'éclat de ses yeux… Toute trace de peur ou de doute avait disparu pour laisser place à un chatoiement heureux.

Alors qu'elle fouillait l'horizon des yeux, je m'adossai contre un mur pour l'observer à loisir. Je me surpris une nouvelle fois à me trouver bien aveugle de ne pas avoir su voir avant la surprenante jeune femme que je découvrais petit à petit. (NDJ : GAAAAAAH *bug mental*)

Soudain, comme si elle avait senti mon regard peser sur elle, elle se retourna et m'offrit un sourire rayonnant au moment même où une légère brise venait rabattre une mèche brune en travers de son visage me voilant ses yeux. En un éclair, je fus en face d'elle quelques millimètres seulement nous séparant. (NDJ : Re-GAHHHH ! T'as vu ce que tu fais à la Jellaienne que je suis !) Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me demander si je l'effrayais ou pas, elle leva vers moi son regard chocolat support d'émotions multiples et, conforté par son absence de recul, je laissai mes doigts frôler sa joue doucement reconduisant la boucle derrière son oreille. (NDJ : La bêta est morte, veuillez passer votre chemin !)

Elle suivit le mouvement d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête laissant l'espace de quelques secondes ma main caresser l'arête de sa mâchoire, ce qui lui tira un frisson, me donnant conscience de notre différence de température. (NDJ : Elle posa sa joue dans sa mainnnnnnn AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *morte définitivement*) (NDT : Bon ba je recherche une nouvelle bêta… Avis aux intéressées !)

Grimaçant, je fis un rapide pas en arrière, reprenant ma place, adossé au mur. Je vis que Bella allait parler, mais la raison de mon recul déboula comme une tornade. (NDJ : GRRRR saleté !) (NDT : *Niark Niark*)

_- Ah vous êtes là, marmonna Alice et lorsqu'elle vit nos mains vides : Tu ne lui as même pas servi à boire ?! C'est pourtant pour ça qu'on est là…_

_- On profitait de la vue, répliquai-je agacé. En t'attendant…_

Elle perçut mon ton irrité et changea instantanément d'attitude.

_- Désolée d'avoir trainé. Pour me faire pardonner, je m'occupe des verres et puisque la vue semble vous ravir, prenons les ici._

Après avoir pris la commande de Bella, elle disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir déposer le verre sur la desserte du salon de jardin. Etrangement, les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans des discussions des plus banales telles que mecs, shopping, mecs, poids, shopping… De mon coté, je me replongeais dans mon mutisme devenu bien trop routinier depuis quelque temps, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir filer me réfugier sur le toit. Ma seule récompense était d'entendre le rire cristallin de Bella. Ce son était décidément la plus belle chose qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre depuis bien longtemps. De mon point d'observation et jouissant de leur être totalement indifférent, j'en profitai pour détailler Bella que je redécouvrais, que j'apprenais enfin à connaitre vraiment. Ces jolies rougeurs qui lui montaient au visage lorsqu'elle était gênée, le papillonnage de ses cils quand elle réfléchissait ou encore les petites mèches de cheveux qu'elle repoussait sans cesse derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle était lancée dans un sujet qui la passionnait… Toutes ces petites choses uniques chez elle que je discernais pour la première fois et qui, je m'en rendais compte, m'amusaient et m'enchantaient … Apparemment, on avait réussi à lui faire oublier les péripéties qui avaient ponctuées sa journée et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Lorsque la journée commença à décliner, Bella s'excusa nous expliquant qu'elle souhaitait rentrer tôt pour profiter un peu de sa soirée avec David. Elle nous salua donc rapidement, et alors qu'elle sortait, je me décidai à l'accompagner dehors et insistai pour lui héler un taxi, voulant lui éviter le métro. Elle me remercia d'un furtif et spontané baiser sur la joue avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

A peine la porte refermée derrière moi après mon retour de l'extérieur, que je me tournais vers Alice.

_- Je sais qu'on s'était refusé de jouer à ça quand on a laissé la famille derrière nous, mais je pense que là il devient plus que nécessaire que tu uses de ton don pour t'assurer qu'ils sont bien aux Etats-Unis._

_- Jasper, me répondit-elle voutant ses épaules. On sait pertinemment qu'ils sont à Forks. Bella se fait des films. Cet échange de photo a simplement dû lui rappeler la difficulté qu'elle a eu à quitter Edward, et maintenant elle s'imagine que l'un de nous la surveille._

La colère gronda en moi et Alice dut le sentir car elle leva un sourcil en m'observant.

_- Lily, repris-je tentant de me calmer. Esmé nous a appris qu'Edward les avait quitté peu de temps après nous. Il faut que tu vérifies !_

_- Jasper, s'emporta-t-elle. S'il était ici, on le sentirait. Arrête de donner du crédit aux inquiétudes sans fondement de Bella, tu ne fais que l'encourager à se retourner la cervelle._

Je soupirai fortement afin de rester maitre de mes mots :

_- Alice, tu n'as pas idée de la force de son inquiétude. La panique qui transpirait d'elle lorsqu'elle nous a raconté sa mésaventure n'était pas feinte ! Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'était pas seule, et elle est certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de David. Toi et moi savons que si c'est un vampire, il ne peut s'agir que de lui._

Je me tus un instant et, comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir agir, je m'approchai d'elle me saisissant de l'une de ses mains et la caressant doucement de mon pouce.

_- Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, murmurai-je doucement pour la forcer à se concentrer sur ma voix, fais-le pour moi, pour que je puisse me débarrasser de la peur et du malaise de Bella._ (NDJ : quel sale petit manipulateur ^^ je kiffe^^) (NDT : Ma bêta est re-vivante ! \o/)

Elle m'observa un moment puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la suite. Ses yeux se voilèrent, s'enfonçant dans des méandres dont je n'avais même pas idée. Mais très vite, son regard reprit sa brillance habituelle.

_- Je ne vois rien Jasper. Rien le concernant._

_- S'il était sur Paris, tu le saurais ?_

_- S'il avait décidé de retrouver Bella, je le saurais. S'il avait décidé de l'effrayer, je le saurais. Tu vois ! Bella s'en fait trop !_

_- Probablement, répondis-je trouvant la force de sourire. Mais, au moins, maintenant, nous avons les armes pour le lui assurer et la forcer à oublier._

Alice m'observa, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa puis se leva :

_- Je vais téléphoner à Esmé. Peut-être auront-ils eu des nouvelles de leur coté._

Je hochai la tête la laissant s'isoler sur le balcon bien qu'à mes yeux, retrouver un vampire qui visiblement souhaitait ne pas être retrouvé n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Le surveiller oui, mais de là à le ramener, je n'étais pas pour.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV Bella**

Les jours qui suivirent, Alice me traina de nouveau à quelques visites d'appartement mais aucune ne fut fructueuse. Je finis par prétexter d'autres activités à terminer afin de pouvoir échapper à l'interminable routine qui commençait à s'installer.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de passer tout mon temps avec le couple de vampires tout en délaissant complètement David et ça ne me plaisait pas.

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula durant laquelle, dans un coin de la galerie, je griffonnais dans mon carnet. Je n'avais pas eu -et n'avais pas non plus cherché à avoir- de nouvelles d'Alice et Jasper depuis quelques jours. Toute mon attention était monopolisée sur David que j'entendais parler de voyage. Apparemment, il avait été contacté par plusieurs magazines parisiens et la plupart des contrats prévoyaient de devoir bouger.

Comme il ne m'en avait toujours pas parlé directement, je savais qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagé sérieusement d'en accepter un, mais rien que l'éventualité qu'on reprenne les voyages me provoquait un serrement au cœur. Je me sentais bien à Paris. Je me sentais pleine, entière, comblée… Comme jamais ça ne m'était arrivé ailleurs.

J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était là l'effet David, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'en plus de cette vie de couple radieuse, le retour d'une fraction de la famille Cullen y était pour beaucoup. Ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que tout ça se confirme et se peaufine, et quoi qu'il serait décidé, je suivrais David qu'importe où il choisirait de se rendre.

Un raclement de gorge me fit lever la tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui leur faisait face. Rien d'autre que Jasper, mais un Jasper ayant troqué son éternel look ultra class pour un semblant de décontraction. Chemise blanche (P4) aux poignets retournés sur un pull noir col en V le tout tombant sur un pantalon slim gris. (NDJ : Re-bug mental ! Vais pas sortir de ce chapitre vivante !)

_- Le résultat est pitoyable ? Me demanda-t-il comme je ne parlais toujours pas._

_- Non. Au contraire. Peut-être aurait-il été plus convaincant avec quelques boutons défaits, répondis-je avec un sourire tout en me levant pour le saluer._

Il m'étreignit doucement après m'avoir fait la bise.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Dis-je curieuse._

_- Je suis porteur d'une invitation, annonça-t-il au moment au David nous rejoignit en enlaçant ma taille._ (NDJ : Oh, Dave fait le mec possessif ! ^^ Il craint déjà Jazz et il a bien raison … SEXYYYYYYY *se tait*)

Jasper inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut auquel David répliqua en silence.

_- Une invitation ? Relança David._

_- Oui, commença Jasper en se lançant dans un discours que l'on sentait préparé. Alice a enfin trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves ! Elle est, en ce moment-même, en train de diriger une armée de peintres et de décorateurs et pense pouvoir en faire la pendaison de crémaillère ce week-end. Elle aimerait que vous soyez des nôtres._

J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec David et après une discussion silencieuse, il accepta. Jasper nous offrit un sourire ravi et soulagé que David n'eut pas vraiment le temps de saisir puisqu'on le réclamait déjà à l'autre bout de la galerie.

_- Désolé, dis-je blasée. C'est comme ça chaque jour depuis le vernissage…_

_- La rançon de la gloire, renchérit le vampire._

_- Il ne s'en plaint pas, il adore ça. Et comme j'aime le voir ainsi, je suis ravie pour lui._

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de bavardage, Jasper repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il craignait qu'Alice n'ait besoin de lui et préférait ne pas la faire attendre.

A la suite de cette visite, on put dire que la fin de semaine passa très vite. J'avais tenu à faire un peu de shopping pour être présentable sachant à quel point Alice appréciait les efforts vestimentaires.

Et, finalement, lorsque le grand soir arriva enfin, et bien je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passer.

Au rez-de-chaussée de notre appartement, David faisait déjà les cents pas près de la porte lorsqu'enfin je me décidai à descendre, fin prête. Au dernier moment, la robe pour laquelle j'avais opté m'avait parue trop osée et après moultes tergiversations, j'avais fini par la passer.

Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle m'allait comme un gant surtout après avoir vu le regard gourmand dont me gratifia David.

D'un noir corbeau (P5), elle moulait ma silhouette à la perfection. Son décolleté bustier mettait en valeur ma poitrine et ses coutures froncées donnaient au tissu un effet drapé original. La partie jupe qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse était, quant à elle, animée d'un superbe jeu de volants en tulle qui, par leurs mouvements, donnaient de la légèreté à chacun de mes pas. Le tout juste accommodé d'une paire d'escarpins noirs m'offrant un peu de hauteur et ne m'accordant que mieux à mon amant.

_- Tu as laissé tes cheveux libres, murmura David en y emmêlant ses doigts lorsque je fus arrivée à ses cotés._

_- Oui, ça te plait ? Quémandai-je._

_- Tu me plais, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'était déplacé dans mon dos et que ses lèvres touchaient presque ma peau laissée nue par l'arrière de la robe._ (NDJ : Qu'il est craquannnnnnt *-* Rahhh entre les deux, mon cœur balance) (NDT : Si je dis David le pigeon, ton cœur balance toujours ? *sifflote*) _Si nous n'étions pas déjà en retard, il est probable que tu aurais momentanément quitté cette robe… Tu me rends dingue, finit-il dans un grognement avant de s'éloigner de moi pour m'ouvrir la porte._

J'éclatai de rire devant son air de chien battu, et exagérant bien sur le déhanché, je passai devant lui en profitant au passage pour crocheter un doigt dans l'encolure de sa chemise qu'il n'avait encore une fois pas pris la peine de boutonner jusqu'en haut. Ce soir, il avait opté (P6) pour une chemise bucheronne blanche et marine en coton léger mariée à son sempiternel jean au style délavé.

David nous dirigea jusqu'à l'une des grandes artères de la ville proche de chez nous afin d'y héler un taxi. Une fois à son bord, je dictai au chauffeur l'adresse laissée par Jasper. La route se passa en silence, David et moi étions complètement perdus dans la contemplation de Paris qui changeait sous nos yeux. Plus les mètres défilaient, plus les trottoirs s'élargissaient, plus les immeubles s'approchaient du ciel, plus les espaces verts se faisaient présents. Alice n'avait une fois de plus pas lésiné sur la dépense… Nous avancions vers l'un des arrondissements les plus chics et donc chers de la capitale française.

Lorsqu'enfin, notre voiture se stoppa devant le bâtiment désigné par l'adresse, David sortit le premier et lâcha un sifflement ébahi tout en m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à m'extraire du véhicule.

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient gagné au loto, railla mon compagnon._

_- Les parents d'Alice sont plutôt aisés, tentai-je de les justifier. Ils ont dû participer à l'achat._

Alors que nous avancions vers les portes, un homme guindé dans son costume visiblement un peu juste s'avança vers nous en nous détaillant des pieds à la tête.

_- Puis-je vous renseigner ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix réservée mais polie._

_- Nous sommes attendus par Mlle Cullen et Mr Hale, expliquai-je avec mon plus beau sourire._

L'homme nous invita alors à le suivre jusqu'aux ascenseurs et déverrouilla la plus moderne des cabines à l'aide d'une clé spécifique.

_- Cet appareil vous conduira directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement du dernier étage. Je m'en vais prévenir les propriétaires de votre arrivée. Bonne soirée._

Il s'inclina et la porte se referma. Immédiatement et sans la moindre secousse, l'appareil se mit en marche. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour atteindre sa destination. Alice nous attendait sur le seuil toutes dents dehors. (NDJ : pourquoi j'ai la vision d'un cheval qui hennit ? :D)(NDT : Parce que ton état mental est momentanée en vrac à cause de Jasper ?)

Si quelques temps plus tôt, j'avais le malheur de trouver ma tenue trop osée, je me sentais à présent comme une bonne sœur… Alice avait elle aussi opté pour une robe noire (P7) au dos complètement nu et au col boule tombant jusqu'entre ses seins. Perchée sur des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse, elle était légèrement plus grande que moi.

L'ascenseur débouchait dans une spacieuse entrée s'ouvrant d'un coté sur un couloir distribuant les chambres et de l'autre sur une gigantesque pièce à vivre regroupant salon, cuisine, et salle à manger.

_- Excuse-moi, dit David pour interpeller Alice qui commençait déjà à nous introduire. J'aurais besoin de me laver les mains, j'ai dû toucher une portière de taxi tâchée de camboui…_

_- Bien sûr, lui répondit Alice avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers moi : Bella, avance seule si tu veux, c'est sur le toit-terrasse que le repas attend. Tu trouveras l'escalier qui y conduit non loin du coin salon._

Je hochai la tête et, presque aussitôt, Alice disparut le long du couloir, David sur ses talons. Comme elle me l'avait conseillé, je décidai d'avancer tout en profitant de ce que je découvrais. La structure de l'appartement (P8) n'était faite que de métal et de verre. Pas un seul mur périphérique, uniquement de larges baies vitrées qui, de nuit, laissaient élégamment rentrer les lumières des rues parisiennes. Les escaliers m'apparurent rapidement et, au passage, je laissai glisser mes doigts sur un magnifique piano à queue noir laqué qui brillait de mille feux reflétant les différentes sources lumineuses. Admirer cet instrument me ramena inéluctablement à Forks aux cotés d'Edward, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, alors que je l'écoutais jouer encore et encore la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi. Soudainement, tout ça me semblait si frais, si récent… Et ça le fut davantage lorsque des éclats de voix en provenance du toit me tirèrent de mon souvenir. Des voix que je ne reconnus que trop bien, et qui me plongèrent dans un mélange de colère, de peur et de sentiment de trahison…

Eux… Alors que j'avais expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne les informe pas de ces « retrouvailles ». Jasper m'avait pourtant dit qu'Alice et lui, bien qu'ayant repris contact avec leur « famille », avaient laissé sous silence mon retour… Alors qu'on m'explique ce qu'ils faisaient là… Etait-il là lui aussi, lui que j'avais fui avec tant d'effort ?!

Aux pieds de la première marche, je me dandinai, encore peu sûre de la conduite que je souhaitais adopter. La colère et la contrariété l'emportèrent finalement, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le deuxième de mes pas en direction de la sortie, un courant d'air remua mes cheveux, et Jasper se matérialisa devant moi. Bien décidée à ne pas lui dire un mot, je tentai de le contourner, résignée et droite comme un « i ».

_- Il n'est pas là, souffla Jasper qui, bien évidemment, avait deviné mon intention de l'éviter et qui, à vitesse vampirique, se replaçait sans cesse devant moi._

_- Ah, répliquai-je mauvaise. C'est le seul que vous n'avez pas réussi à joindre ?!_

Je m'étais immobilisée et avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit tapotement de pied, et j'aurais eu l'air ridicule au possible. Une pointe d'amusement me traversa et levant les yeux sur le vampire blond, je surpris un furtif éclat rieur dans ses yeux.

_- Parce que ça t'amuse en plus… _

_- Il y a cinq minutes, commença-t-il, tu t'apprêtais à prendre la fuite sans préavis et sans au revoir, et maintenant, tu m'affrontes sans vergogne… Tu es vraiment surprenante, Isabella Swan._

Sans décroiser les bras, je l'observai méfiante. Même s'il venait habilement de flatter mon égo et que je sentais mes barrières s'abaisser lentement, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des deux traitres qui n'avaient pas respecté mon souhait de ne jamais revoir le reste de la famille pour protéger David. Jasper me rendait mes œillades, et je savais pertinemment qu'il profitait de son don pour prendre la température de la tempête qu'il avait pressentie en moi.

Impatiente, je finis par lancer :

_- Tu comptes éclairer ma lanterne ou je dois deviner le pourquoi de leur retour ?_

_- Quand je t'ai dit l'autre jour qu'on avait reprit contact avec eux par nostalgie sans t'évoquer, c'était pour te ménager et te rassurer. Pour t'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de ces sensations bizarres, qu'ils n'étaient pas en France._

Il fit une pause, et je compris qu'il attendait une potentielle réaction hors norme.

_- Mais ? Fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire, attendant la chute que je sentais proche._

_- La vérité, reprit-il probablement convaincu que j'encaisserais, c'est qu'Alice n'a pas pu tenir sa langue et que c'est pour leur parler de toi qu'elle les a appelés. Et tu connais Esmé, elle a voulu te revoir et c'est comme ça que toute la famille se retrouve ici ce soir._

_- C'est vraiment dans votre nature vampirique d'ignorer royalement les souhaits des humains, ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi… ?_

_- Je ne vais pas l'excuser, dit-il en effleurant mon épaule_ (NDJ : GAHHHH GAHHHH GAHHHH)_, j'étais contre l'idée… Je le lui ai dit, et je l'ai dit aux autres quand ils sont arrivés._

_- Parce que tu es le gentil parmi tous ses monstres, lâchai-je déjà moins tendue._ (NDJ : I LOVE YOU !)

_- Je suis persuadé que tu as toujours imaginé que c'était le contraire, renchérit Jasper souriant faiblement._

Je lui rendis son sourire et allai répondre, mais Alice et David arrivèrent à ce moment là me décidant à garder le silence. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil que j'aperçus à peine dans la pénombre avant d'aller saluer David.

Ensuite, le couple de vampires nous guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où un merveilleux décor nous attendait !

Je me pressai contre David, pleine d'appréhension, mais sachant que lui me donnerait la force de tout affronter.

_- Nous voilà, scanda joyeusement Alice à peine eut-elle mis un pied dehors._

Les conversations cessèrent et une gène palpable s'installa sur la terrasse. Rapidement, je pris connaissance de ce qui nous entourait (P9). Rien de plus qu'une large terrasse en bois ornée d'une magnifique pergola recouverte de plantes grimpantes joliment agencées sous laquelle on avait placé un magnifique salon de jardin en teck. Au loin, quelques marches descendaient sur une partie carrelée qui contournait la pergola et son mur de plantes.

Alice dut suivre mon regard, car elle dit :

_- De l'autre coté se cache un jacuzzi qu'on pourra aller faire travailler un peu dans le courant de la soirée si le cœur vous en dit !_

Pas la peine d'objecter prétextant une absence de maillot, car je savais pertinemment qu'Alice devait avoir tout prévu, comme à son habitude.

_- Tu me présentes ? S'enquit David pressant ma hanche._

Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement. Il avait du sentir que je ne savais pas comment agir, et me tendait une perche. Cet homme était vraiment le meilleur. (NDJ : Non non, Bella, tu te fourvoies ! Jasper est LE meilleur. Dave arrive après ^^) (NDT : Et pourtant elle n'est pas blonde…)

Je reportai donc mon attention sur les Cullen, regroupés par couple sous les lumières du soleil descendant qui leur donnait un peu de couleur « effet bonne mine ». Rosalie, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me mordre et Emmett, de son coté, me regardait avec précaution, comme s'il hésitait entre courir vers moi pour me faire un câlin ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour fuir ma fureur.

Tout ça me rendit perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait bien pu leur dire sur moi ?! Je n'avais pas tant changé que ça tout de même, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Un peu plus loin, Carlisle et Esmé étaient fidèles à l'image que j'avais gardée d'eux. L'un contre l'autre, le bras protecteur de Carlisle enroulé autour des épaules de sa femme, et la main aimante d'Esmé posée tendrement au creux des reins de son conjoint. Mon modèle en matière de couple, de tendresse, et de gentillesse.

Nouant mes doigts à ceux de David, je marchai dans leur direction et commençai les présentations de ma voix la plus posée possible.

_- David, voici Carlisle et Esmé, les parents d'Alice._

Je fis une pause le temps que les interpellés se saluent, avant de continuer :

_- Et voici Emmett, le frère d'Alice et sa compagne Rosalie._

Emmett ne tint pas plus longtemps et me serra dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer. Lorsqu'il me reposa, je dus me concentrer fortement pour garder l'air neutre que je m'étais promis d'afficher pour montrer mon désaccord avec leur décision de visite. Un furtif sourire amusé m'échappa tout de même, et je vis les autres membres de la famille Cullen se détendre à vue d'œil en réaction.

Profitant donc du lancement officieux de la fin des hostilités, Jasper et Alice firent apparaitre une montagne de vivres sur la table et nous invitèrent à nous servir sans restriction. Une fois la nourriture entre nos mains, les langues se délièrent petit à petit, et à mon grand étonnement l'ambiance se réchauffa rapidement.

Il fallait bien souligner que l'humour d'Emmett était… irrésistible.

Je le regardai d'ailleurs, ébahie de le voir engouffrer autant de choses, moi qui pensais me souvenir que les vampires ne pouvaient pas manger.

_- Au saumon, mon préféré ! Hurla-t-il en ingurgitant un énième apéricube._

Alice, qui arrivait avec un nouveau plat, héla David pour avoir un peu d'aide, et à peine mon cher et tendre eut-il le dos tourné que je vis Emmett se pencher derrière l'arbuste le plus proche et régurgiter tout ce qu'il venait de mettre en bouche. Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, je vis que le reste du clan picorait distraitement dans les assiettes sans jamais rien porter à leurs lèvres. Tous sauf Emmett qui semblait vouloir offrir la parfaite illusion et Jasper qui s'était éloigné du groupe.

Il s'était accoudé à la balustrade du toit. Je m'approchai de lui et lui donnai un coup d'épaule tout en regardant en bas pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

_- Si tu sautes, je ne te promets pas d'en faire autant, lâchai-je en introduction._

_- Je ne compte pas sauter, répliqua Jasper._

_- C'est bizarre, tu as pourtant l'air triste et dépressif d'un homme prêt franchir la balustrade._

_- Tu me cherches encore ? Demanda-t-il, posant ses iris dorés sur moi._

_- Au moins, tu as l'air vivant quand tu parles, dis-je moqueuse repoussant une mèche de cheveux que le vent venait de rebattre devant mes yeux._

_- J'avais besoin d'un break… Il y a trop d'émotions qui se baladent ce soir._

Emmett passa non loin de nous et cracha peu élégamment sa bouchée de gâteaux apéritifs dans un pot de fleurs voisin.

_- Et j'avoue, reprit Jasper me désignant Emmett alors que je masquai mon dégout tant bien que mal, que ce coté là de la soirée me fait fuir aussi…_

Je n'eus pas davantage de temps pour lui, car déjà on m'appelait un peu plus loin pour participer à une séance photo organisée par Esmé.

Alors que je rejoignais David pour me glisser dans ses bras durant les prises de vue, une information me revint.

_- Oooh David, soufflai-je, pendant que j'y pense. Tu te souviens de Madame Paul ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Tu sais la propriétaire de la petite boutique où j'achète mes fournitures de dessin ?_

_- Ah. Oui. Et ?_

_- Cet après-midi quand j'y suis passée, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf ! L'étudiante qui assurait les cours de dessins pour enfants qu'elle propose le mercredi s'est barrée sans laisser d'adresse. _

_- Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Emmett qui passait par là pour rejoindre Rosalie qui le réclamait sur la photo. Tu t'es proposé de la remplacer, petit Saint-Bernard._

Je lui jetai un regard faussement noir avant de dire à David :

_- Elle me payera une misère certes, mais ça me permettra une toute nouvelle approche de l'art !_

_- Et bien si ça te va, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, répondit-il avant d'embrasser ma tempe._

**°¨¨°º°¨¨°**

La soirée battait son plein. Finalement, une fois la surprise et l'appréhension passées, tout se déroulait comme si notre dernière soirée remontait à la veille.

La nuit était tombée sur Paris, et Alice avait allumé les lumières extérieures pour que la soirée s'éternise sur leur gigantesque terrasse. Et je devais bien avouer que je la trouvais encore plus belle de nuit que rayonnante sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Une lumière jaune et chaleureuse s'échappait à présent d'une multitude de lanternes pendant ici et là après le bois de la pergola. Alice avait, en si peu de temps, fait de cet endroit un véritable paradis où paix était le maitre mot.

Une fois l'apéritif dinatoire bien entamé, Emmett et Jasper avaient repoussé les chaises dans un coin, laissant un immense espace vide entre la table et les escaliers conduisant au coin isolé protégeant le jacuzzi des œillades indiscrètes. Puis Carlisle et Esmé avaient quémandé avec enthousiasme un intermède danse.

Rapidement leur entrain avait gagné tout le monde, et Alice avait lancé sa playlist.

David, gagné par l'énergie de nos hôtes, m'avait entrainée sur la piste de danse improvisée, passant outre mes grognements de protestation.

_- Je te guiderais et tout se passera bien, rigola-t-il._

_- En même temps, c'est de la dance, répliqua Alice qui passait par là en se déhanchant les bras levés au dessus de la tête. Y'a pas de pas prédéfinis, laisse-toi juste guider et habiter par le rythme !_

_- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonnai-je plus pour moi que pour les autres._

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, aussi étrangement que ça puisse paraitre, galvanisée par le spectacle que nous offraient Rosalie et Alice s'affrontant dans des déhanchés plus provoquant et sexys les uns que les autres, je me laissai guider par le contact de David et m'en sortis comme une reine.

Un peu plus loin, Carlisle et Esmé dansaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant. Leur cadence était lente et, yeux dans les yeux, ils semblaient partager une chose qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Je trouvais ce spectacle attendrissant. Bien souvent, du temps de Forks, j'avais souhaité que mon couple soit semblable au leur. Sans discorde, débordant d'amour et de partage…

Un éclat de rire monumental me tira de ma contemplation et, alors que David me faisait tournoyer sur moi-même, je surpris Emmett et Jasper en pleine discussion. Emmett riait aux éclats, Jasper, égal à lui-même, était peu expansif et se contentait de sourire. Pourtant, ses yeux me captivèrent. Ils brillaient d'un éclat que je ne leur avais jamais vu. Un éclat où se lisait à la fois joie, bonheur, paix et plénitude.

Alors que la pirouette se terminait et que je regagnais l'étreinte de David, un sourire gagna également mes lèvres. Les voir ainsi de nouveau réunis m'emplissait de satisfaction. J'aimais à croire que le Jasper que je découvrais m'était dû, qu'il était le fruit indirect de mon départ et surtout que mon retour parmi eux leur permettait à tous de revivre pleinement, se retrouvant avec mérite.

_- Tu vois Bellisima : même quand tu rêvasses, tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds. Tu avais tort de t'en faire, souffla David au creux de mon oreille._ Son souffle chaud me caressa agréablement et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, la tension monta d'un cran.

_- J'ai hâte de rentrer, continua-t-il toujours proche de ma peau. J'ai quelques petites choses en tête qui demandent un poil plus d'intimité._

Sa remarque fit mouche et pas seulement parce qu'elle promettait une soirée mouvementée… Principalement parce que 6 paires d'yeux avaient convergé dans notre direction !

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je décidai d'embrasser David pour le faire taire, espérant ainsi échapper à pire gène. Vive la discrétion ! Ils auraient au moins pu faire semblant de ne rien entendre…

Esmé, en véritable sauveuse, se planta au milieu de la piste et réclama :

_- Carlisle ! Et si nous apprenions la Quadrille à Bella et David ?_

Alors que j'échangeais un regard interrogateur avec mon aimé, des grognements de désapprobation fusèrent de tous les cotés. Apparemment, cette danse n'était pas populaire parmi les plus jeunes vampires !

Carlisle offrit un sourire compatissant à ses « enfants » avant de faire un signe de tête affirmatif à Esmé. Rapidement, et pour nous faire une démonstration, Esmé quémanda deux volontaires. Alice finit par se dévouer et Emmett, de très mauvaise grâce, la rejoignit, poussé dans un même geste par Rosalie et Jasper.

C'est ainsi que les pas de base nous furent présentés. Les deux couples se placèrent face à face et se donnèrent le top départ d'un hochement de tête. La suite n'était que répétition de mêmes pas, mais tout me sembla bien impossible à réaliser pour quelqu'un de non passionné par la danse.

Commençant face à face, les couples ainsi formés avancèrent les uns vers les autres se croisant en alternant homme et femme, attrapant au passage la main de la femme arrivant en sens inverse. Puis une fois de nouveau séparés et se tournant le dos, les couples se reformaient en faisant un petite ronde pour se replacer en face des autres danseurs.

Puis les femmes seules partaient, se croisant au centre formant un huit avant d'aller retrouver le partenaire que l'autre avait quitté. S'ensuivait une nouvelle ronde puis de nouveau un huit de sorte à ce que chaque femme ne retrouve son partenaire de départ.

Ces mêmes mouvements semblaient revenir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les notes de la musique d'accompagnement sonnent le terminus. A ce moment là, une fois la ronde finie, les partenaires se plaçaient face à face et s'offrait une révérence polie qui devait s'achever sur la dernière note du morceau.

Une fois leur démonstration finie, Esmé dut encore faire les gros yeux à Rosalie et Jasper pour qu'ils se lèvent rejoindre leur moitié. David m'entraina de bon cœur, impatient de tenter tout ça, se plaçant face à Alice et Jasper.

Et bien voilà ! Comme si ça n'allait pas être assez difficile comme ça, il fallait qu'il me choisisse le vampire auprès duquel j'étais le plus godiche…

La suite ne fut qu'éclats de rire, pieds écrasés et emplafonnage monumental. Mais, finalement, pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ça ! D'une, je découvrais que tous les vampires ne maitrisaient pas tous sur le bout des doigts puisque Rosalie s'avéra une piètre danseuse de Quadrille même si elle maitrisait parfaitement les déhanchés sexy et autres danses du ventre. De deux, voir évoluer Jasper de façon si appliquée, une main dans le dos en une démarche si majestueuse aux cotés d'Alice à la démarche bondissante fut un régal. Si différents mais pourtant si parfaits ensemble !

Lorsque les dernières notes de cette mélodie quasi ancestrale se terminèrent, ce fut face à Jasper que je dus m'incliner. Il me gratifia d'un rapide sourire timide et s'apprêtait déjà à me tourner le dos lorsqu'un morceau plus calme et plus langoureux débuta.

Simultanément, nos deux paires d'yeux cherchèrent nos conjoints qui, pouffant de rire, entamaient déjà le nouveau morceau ensemble. David avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Alice et de l'autre, il maintenait l'une des mains de mon amie à hauteur de leurs visages. Lentement, ils tournoyaient, échangeant visiblement des drôleries, puisque les sourires ne quittaient pas leurs visages.

Totalement imprévisible, la jalousie m'envahit. Jamais depuis notre mise ensemble, je n'avais eu à observer David évoluant si proche d'une autre femme. Et bien que ma confiance en Alice soit totale, un petit quelque chose en moi me piquait au cœur.

_- Il ne pense pas à mal, souffla Jasper dans mon dos._

Doucement, je lui fis face pour le trouver presque collé à moi. J'aurais du me douter qu'il lirait en moi…

_- Tu es contrariée, reprit le vampire avant que je n'aie proprement eu le temps d'interpréter le nouveau sentiment qui faisait rage en moi. Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais ? Finit-il dans un sourire en coin digne de ceux d'Edward._

Instantanément, je me calmai et le regardai pour vérifier que cette attitude ne m'était pas soufflée.

_- Non, me dit-il en réponse à mon regard. Je ne me permettrais plus d'intervenir sur tes ressentis à moins que tu ne me le demandes._

Un éclat de rire rompit l'espèce de connexion que nous partagions. Toujours les mêmes qui rigolaient…

_- Et si on faisait pareil ? Me demanda Jasper en me tendant sa main. Rien ne nous oblige à rester sur le bord de la piste._

Je me saisis de ce bras tendu et le laissai me guider. Attrapant mes coudes, il me positionna face à lui, puis laissant glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, jusqu'à trouver mes doigts, il conduisit mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules où je les laissais reposer. Presque dans la foulée, il se saisit de mes hanches et m'entraina dans une danse lente.

J'appréciais ce rythme car je n'avais pas besoin de surveiller mes pieds, mais en même temps, je trouvais la proximité de nos corps perturbante.

Et rapidement ma gène s'accentua lorsque je réalisai qu'il pouvait et devait même très certainement le ressentir.

Soudain, posant une main au creux de mes reins et entremêlant mes doigts aux siens de sa main libre, il me fit basculer en arrière me tirant un cri.

Me redressant prestement, j'arrivai le nez à quelques centimètres de son menton, mes deux paumes plaquées contre son torse de pierre.

_- Arrête d'y penser et tu le vivras mieux. Je ne suis pas différent des autres, tu sais ?_

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil sceptique alors qu'il reprenait doucement les pas tournants du slow.

_- Je ressens tout ou presque … D'accord, ça me rend unique._ (NDJ : VANTARD ) _Mais dis-toi que c'est comme avoir l'image sans le son… Je sais ce que tu ressens en positif ou négatif, mais je suis incapable d'en déterminer la source si tu ne me l'explique pas… Je fais mes propres déductions, mais ça a ses limites._

Je le regardai me sourire gentiment. Il était vrai qu'au final, je le connaissais peu et très mal. Le soulagement m'envahit. Il pouvait savoir ce qui m'habitait, mais n'en connaissait donc jamais réellement la cause. C'était un soulagement, je me sentais moins envahie !

_- Je te sens de nouveau détendue, c'est déjà ça ! Renchérit-il avec un sourire victorieux. Tu me crois donc ?_

Gentiment, je frappai son torse de mon poing, détournant la tête pour masquer mon envie de rire.

Il nous fit encore tournoyer quelques instants avant que la musique ne cesse. Quelques instants où, pour la première fois depuis le retour des Cullen dans ma vie, je me sentais bien, ayant laissé tous mes tracas au vestiaire. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais laissé ma tête se poser contre l'épaule de Jasper (NDJ : Awwwwwww *-*), et sans que ça ne me dérange, je l'avais senti raffermir sa prise sur mes hanches ne m'en guidant que mieux dans une danse parfaitement synchrone.

_- J'ose espérer que seule la poste est responsable de l'absence de mon invitation, souffla une voix qui me glaça sur place._

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Est-ce que ça vous a passé l'envie de m'en vouloir pour mon retard ?**

**Punissez-moi en me bombardant de commentaires pour que j'ai du boulot pour vous répondre :p**

**A très très bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Douloureux retour

**Coucou ici !**

**Pas loin de 15 jours avant le précédent, voilà le chapitre 5.**

**Comme vous le voyez, j'ai tenté de reprendre un rythme plus correct !**

**Avant toute chose encore un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une trace de leur lecture.**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses aux reviews, votre avis/ressenti est important pour moi puisque j'adapte mes chapitres suivants en en tenant compte (comme en témoigne l'une des idées développé dans ce chapitre qui fait honneur à l'un des commentaires de « Larosesurleau »)**

**Donc à vous mes 52 followers et les 25 personnes m'ayant mis dans leurs auteurs favoris, lâchez-vous sur mes reviews pour me guider et me montrer votre intérêt !**

**Pour finir avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, encore merci à Lilice pour toute l'énergie et le temps qu'elle gâche à me tenir éveillée sur mon doc, ainsi qu'à Lecholls ma fabuleuse bêta !**

**Vous trouverez toujours les mêmes repères (P1, P2, P3…) vous invitant à visiter l'album photo du chapitre disponible sur mon FB. Mon pseudo : Tahicha DreamWorld.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Tahicha**

**POV Edward**

Je refermai la porte de mon taudis d'un coup de pied. J'avais un puissant besoin d'évacuer ma contrariété. Je venais enfin de la retrouver ! Je me doutais bien que c'était en surveillant ma _« famille »_ que j'y parviendrais même si, finalement, le hasard avait fait une grande part des choses…

Mais en arrivant sur Paris suivant les déplacements d'Alice et Jasper, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à la découvrir comme ça ! Quelle trainée j'avais retrouvée …

Non contente de coucher avec ce mec qui pourrait être son grand-frère, il fallait en plus qu'elle me provoque davantage en jouant avec Jasper ! Mais que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais laisser passer ça ?

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je pensais à la tête qu'ils avaient tous fait lorsque je m'étais montré à leur petite sauterie. Durant une demi-heure, je les avais observé, perché dans l'ombre sur le toit de l'immeuble mitoyen. Durant une demi-heure, elle avait ri, s'était frottée contre ce salaud d'humain, et la pire de mes découvertes avait été de la sentir si à l'aise avec Jasper, de la voir se laisser aller contre lui et lire dans les pensées de mon _« frère » _qu'il s'en réjouissait.

Il était hors de question que je permette à Jasper d'apprécier Bella, et encore moins de l'approcher. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que j'allais le laisser faire ? Tout était de sa faute ! Si elle était partie, si elle avait cessé de croire à notre histoire, si elle avait eu peur de ma nature. Il était seul responsable et aujourd'hui c'était avec lui qu'elle passait du temps.

Il fallait que je reprenne ma place dans la vie, aux cotés de Bella. Que je lui fasse comprendre que jamais je n'avais cessé de l'aimer. Qu'il m'avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ma vie était et serait minable sans elle et pour qu'enfin je me décide à braver les dernières instructions qu'elle m'avait laissées dans sa lettre. Que, durant tout ce temps, je l'avais cherchée sans le moindre répit.

Je voulais avoir de nouveau l'occasion de lui rappeler nos bons moments. Qu'il était nécessaire pour elle de vivre avec un homme doux, câlin, attentionné et à l'écoute. Toutes les qualités qu'elle me savait posséder… Je devais lui ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle reconnaisse en moi celui qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle retrouve le chemin jusqu'à moi, qu'elle voit la brute sanguinaire qui se cachait en Jasper.

Car oui, même si sous prétexte d'un petit stage pratique chez les Volturi, il se targuait de ne plus être un danger, je le connaissais, je savais de quoi il était capable. Je n'ignorais rien des actes ignobles qui meublaient son passé, et j'étais persuadé que rien, pas même la meilleure des volontés, ne pouvait effacer ça. J'avais conscience qu'il serait douloureux pour Bella d'entrevoir le tout, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle voit le monstre en lui, alors il fallait qu'elle sache.

Penser à Bella me reconduit inévitablement à songer de nouveau au déroulement de la soirée. Un grognement sourd trahissant toute la fureur qu'éveillait ce souvenir tenta de monter le long de ma gorge. Je me forçai à le réprimer. Les murs de cette piaule étaient épais comme du papier journal, et je préférais éviter d'effrayer les voisins.

Mais bien vite ma colère muta en une légère satisfaction lorsque me revint en mémoire le détail des évènements. Car bien que tout ne se soit pas passé comme je l'aurai voulu, j'avais tout de même réussi à faire mon petit effet.

Quelle n'avait pas été ma jubilation lorsque je m'étais montré, sortant de l'ombre dans laquelle je me cachais et que, simultanément, les pensées de Jasper et Alice m'étaient parvenues.  
Lui était furieux, et pas uniquement contre moi. Il avait sous mes yeux amusés lancé un regard meurtrier sur Alice, persuadé qu'elle lui avait caché ma proximité, mon retour. En pauvre petit martyr qu'il s'imaginait être, il allait même jusqu'à croire qu'elle avait fait ça pour le punir. C'est beau la confiance dans un couple, n'est-ce pas?!  
Elle, de son coté, était ébahie et stupéfaite de me voir ainsi réapparaître sans que son don l'ait prévenue. Toutes ses pensées se tapaient les unes contre les autres. Elle qui, pourtant, pensait avoir maintenu toute sa concentration ciblée sur ma personne vivait très mal cet échec de _« prévision »_.

Quant aux membres restants de la famille, incrédules, ils étaient là, se dandinant. Tous se demandaient ce qui se passait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire. PA-THÉ-TI-QUE!

Cette fois, le grondement m'échappa et je balayai d'un bras les maigres affaires présentes sur le bureau avoisinant, les envoyant se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol. Repenser à la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle Jasper s'était ressaisi m'agaçait. Le revoir ma Bella toujours au creux des bras, la faire pivoter dans son dos dans un geste protecteur m'avait horripilé. Le sentir essayer de sonder mon état avait été la goutte de trop dans un vase déjà trop plein.

Je me revoyais sauter de mon perchoir, un rugissement bestial sortant de ma gorge. Je ressentais encore les picotements dans mes mains, trahissant mon envie de frapper. Un peu plus loin, je sentis le regard de cet humain de malheur me sonder tandis que ses pensées se changeaient en interrogations concernant ma santé mentale. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un bondir avec grâce ou quoi…

Si la presque totalité de la famille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, Emmett et Jasper avaient presque imperceptiblement adapté leurs positions. Le grand brun avait simplement fait un pas en avant. La prise d'initiative n'était décidément pas son fort et ce que je lisais, ou plutôt ne lisais pas, dans sans tête en était la preuve. Quand il s'agissait de faire le pitre en avalant des Apéricubes devant Bella et son humain de compagnie, il avait le niveau; mais alors coté prise de décision, on repasserait...  
Le blond, par contre, me forçait à maintenir mes sens en alerte. Progressivement, il s'était placé face à moi. Tout en lui de sa posture à sa _« respiration »_ en passant par le bandage de ses muscles (NDJ : Graouuuuuuu) trahissait sa préparation à l'attaque. Pour bien démontrer que je restais sûr de moi, je l'avais nargué d'un sourire en coin mesquin qui, malheureusement, avait donné le temps à Alice de se décider sur le "comment" agir.

L'entendre s'excuser du désagrément auprès de ce satané humain -qui occupait ma place dans la vie de Bella- tout en les guidant vers la sortie n'avait fait qu'amplifier ma rogne que je croyais pourtant à son apogée... Immobile et toujours maintenu éloigné de ma douce par un Jasper à l'affût, j'avais regardé impuissant ma Bella disparaître à l'intérieur.

Lorsque mon ouïe fine m'avait retranscrit le bruit de l'ascenseur et qu'en confirmation, j'avais vu Alice revenir seule, ma rage avait pris le dessus et, dans un premier mouvement quasi incontrôlé, j'avais attaqué.

Toute ma vigilance braquée sur les pensées d'Emmett toujours aussi indécises, je dirigeai mon attaque sur Jasper, l'un des catalyseurs de ma fureur. Il se décala rapidement tentant d'éviter mon assaut, mais mon coup l'atteignit malgré tout dans l'épaule. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas choisi l'adversaire le plus facile à battre. Jasper était en effet le vampire du groupe ayant le plus d'expérience en matière de combat. Et à peine avais-je frappé et eu le temps de savourer, qu'il m'avait déjà contourné. La suite avait été trop rapide pour que j'en saisisse chaque détail, mais le résultat fut à mon désavantage. Un coup derrière la tête et une clé de bras plus tard, je m'étais retrouvé face au sol, Jasper maintenant mon bras replié dans mon dos et appuyant son genou au creux de mes reins pour me retirer toute liberté d'action et de mouvement.

Au summum de ma contrariété, j'avais sifflé entre mes dents tout en me tortillant autant que possible cherchant la moindre faille dans la prise que Jasper avait sur moi. Et tout ça n'était rien à coté de l'état dans lequel me plongèrent les pensées volontaires que m'envoyait le blond.  
Des menaces toutes plus explicites les unes que les autres quant à ce que je risquais si je tentais de nouveau de m'approcher de Bella.

Son acharnement à tenter de me dissuader de rechercher la proximité de celle qui était ma raison de vivre n'avait eu pour effet que de me tirer quelques rires. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il fallait véritablement que quelqu'un le fasse redescendre sur terre celui-là. Alors que la colère qui irradiait de lui était palpable même pour un non empathe, Alice s'était avancée vers lui et posant une main sur son épaule, elle lui avait murmuré de calmer le jeu.

J'avais vu dans la tête du blond qu'il avait longtemps hésité, ne sachant trop s'il pouvait et devait encore faire confiance à Alice. Une victoire pour moi!  
Me préparant alors à réattaquer dès ma liberté de mouvement retrouvée, j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise de sentir une vague d'apaisement déferler sur moi, imprégner chacun de mes muscles jusqu'à atteindre ma tête et ma liberté de penser. Un courant que je n'avais pas pu refouler.  
Jasper m'avait ensuite relâché pour reculer hors de ma portée dans la foulée.

_- Tu rumines encore ? Demanda une voix douce derrière moi._

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocutrice, et ce juste à temps pour la voir sauter avec aisance de l'ouverture du Velux jusqu'au sol de notre habitation.  
_- Tu étais encore partie sur les toits ? Demandai-je tentant de l'éloigner du sujet miné qu'était la torture de mes méninges.__  
__- Il faut bien que je m'aère, répliqua-t-elle alors que son nez se tordait en une grimace de dégout. Y'a comme une vilaine odeur persistante de Vamp' dans le coin...__  
_  
Elle me lança un sourire moqueur tout en s'affalant avec nonchalance sur l'unique canapé tout défoncé présent dans la pièce. Immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux, même si je le savais, elle était loin de dormir. Cette confiance en moi qu'elle affichait me bluffait davantage de jour en jour. Nos espèces étaient pourtant ennemies depuis la nuit des temps.

J'en profitais une nouvelle fois pour la détailler **(P1)**. Un petit bout de femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante-cinq à qui on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Pourtant, ses yeux d'un bleu acier brillaient d'une détermination hors du commun, et tout son être n'était que muscles et réactivité.  
Je vis ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses s'étirer en un sourire et l'une de ses paupières se soulever.  
_- Je sais que tu me regardes, et tu devrais arrêter, tu commences à baver..._

Je sifflai, agacé, mais sans réellement réussir à être contrarié.  
_- Tu sais que c'est toi qui devrait être allongé sur le sofa, souffla-t-elle en rejetant l'une de ses longues boucles blondes en arrière. C'est toi le poursuiveur compulsif qui aurait besoin de quelques séances de psychanalyse..._

En un bon vampire irritable que j'étais, je fus sur elle en un clin d'œil, lèvres retroussées.  
_- Tu me cherches Anna, soufflai-je inclinant la tête conduisant mes canines à quelques millimètres de sa carotide.__  
_  
J'aurais pu éprouver du plaisir et un vif désir ainsi proche de la principale source de son sang palpitant et chaud, si seulement son odeur lupine ne m'avait pas autant révulsé... Pourtant, Dieu merci, avec le temps elle me devenait de plus en plus supportable.  
_- Je te distrais de tes noires pensées Vamp', répliqua-t-elle relevant le menton en signe de défi, ne m'exposant que plus sa gorge dénudée.__  
__- Moi qui croyais t'avoir détourné du sujet, grognai-je me redressant à la recherche de ses yeux.__  
__- J'ai autant de suite dans les idées que toi, Edward, lorsqu'il s'agit de ne rien lâcher, répondit-elle une lueur de braise dans le regard.__  
_  
Elle s'impatientait, détestant être dominée. Je pouvais le sentir. Son corps vibrait bien qu'imperceptiblement.  
Je savais que, sous peu, elle imploserait si je ne m'éloignais pas. Mais j'avais à la fois envie et besoin de ses petites taquineries qu'on partageait, ses micro-disputes où, bien souvent, je finissais mes crocs sur la gorge à me rappeler la valeur de la vie.  
Doucement, pour ne pas me surprendre, elle posa une main sur mon torse et commença à me repousser, me forçant à me redresser sur mes pieds. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens à l'affût de la moindre de mes réactions. Une fois de nouveau sur nos pieds, elle laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à trouver la mienne qu'elle pressa, mélangeant la chaleur brûlante de sa peau avec la fraîcheur glaciale de la mienne.

_- Quel est le programme? M'interrogea-t-elle.__  
__- J'ai besoin de recul, de réfléchir.__  
__- Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on en parle ? Insista-t-elle._

Je m'éloignai d'elle, lui tournant même le dos.  
_- Tu sais ce qu'i savoir Anna, n'insiste pas!__  
_  
Ma réplique sonna comme un grognement qui malgré tout fut loin de déstabiliser la jeune louve.  
_- Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais Edward, mais j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je cours un risque en restant ici, avec toi, alors que tu te rapproches d'un clan soudé de vampires que tu vas même jusqu'à provoquer...__  
__- Alors va-t'en, je ne te retiens pas ! Pestai-je regrettant immédiatement mes paroles et mon ton brusque.__  
_  
Me retournant, j'eus un choc. Anna me faisait face les yeux voilés de larmes. Elle serra les pans de sa veste en cuir sur sa poitrine comme saisie par un vent glacial. Soudainement et malgré sa tenue de femme fatale **(P2)** toute noire, moulante, perchée sur des boots à talons hauts, et faite de cuir; j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant une enfant apeurée. Une agnelle dans un corps de louve...

Ce regard, cette attitude me replongèrent un peu plus d'une année en arrière.

**FLASH BACK**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Alice et Jasper avaient quitté la villa Cullen et Forks. Si au début j'avais pu croire que l'absence du vampire blond soulagerait un minimum ma peine d'avoir perdu Bella, il n'en fut rien. Je ressassais sans cesse cette dernière journée passée en compagnie de celle qui était tout pour moi. Je relisais encore et encore sa dernière lettre y cherchant le moindre sens caché qui pourrait me donner une raison de passer outre son ordre de ne pas la suivre, de ne pas chercher à la retrouver.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Son parfum semblait encore flotter partout où je me rendais. Je revoyais sans cesse son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat scintillants de vie... Elle me hantait.  
Gérer ça était déjà particulièrement difficile pour moi et il fallait en plus que je passe mes journées à faire abstraction des pensées parasites des membres restants dans la maison.

Puis un jour, alors qu'ils avaient du me jeter en dehors de ma chambre de force, m'obligeant à aller chasser pour me maintenir en vie, j'avais craqué. J'étais parti à mon tour, sans le moindre mot pour ceux que longtemps j'avais considérés comme étant tout pour moi. Ma famille. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi. Rien sauf peut-être retrouver Bella.  
Une idée que je savais folle, irréalisable et probablement suicidaire sur le long terme. Mais il était clair que je n'arrivais à rien sans elle, alors autant tout donner pour peut-être réussir à la retrouver et ainsi retrouver une raison de vivre, d'avancer.

J'avais alors chassé longuement, avec application, prenant soin de bien me rassasier ne sachant quand, de nouveau, il me serait possible de me restaurer. Les semaines qui suivirent me poussèrent à me rendre dans les grandes villes les plus proches de Forks, celles où elle aurait pu se rendre facilement en bus voir même en vol moyen courrier. Ce qui à mes yeux étaient accessible pour un budget assez maigre.  
Mais rien... Je m'y prenais trop tard... Plus personne n'avait de souvenirs de son passage. J'étais furieux! Elle n'avait pourtant rien de banal! Comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas marqué leurs esprits ?

J'avais failli abandonner. Me résigner à respecter son souhait comme je l'avais fait au départ, mais l'idée de regagner la villa Cullen me révulsait. Rester seul m'était pourtant impossible, je savais que ça me rendrait fou, que je n'aurais que trop de temps pour me morfondre de l'absence de Bella... Il fallait que je trouve comment lui remettre la main dessus.

C'est comme ça que j'avais finalement décidé de procéder autrement. Je savais que si Bella revenait sur sa décision de tous nous rayer de sa vie, elle reprendrait certainement contact avec Alice en priorité. Elles s'étaient rapidement et toujours très bien entendues. Si Bella me voyait comme quelqu'un appartenant à son passé, il y avait de fortes chances qu'Alice, elle, ne bénéficie pas du même jugement.

Et voilà pourquoi j'avais finalement décidé de retrouver Alice et Jasper et de rester dans leur sillage des fois que Bella se manifeste. Bien évidemment, je savais que ce choix était une véritable prise de risque à cause du don d'Alice susceptible de me détecter à tout moment...  
Pour mettre ma nouvelle façon de procéder en œuvre, j'avais regagné les alentours de Forks, me reprochant de la villa en veillant bien à ne pas me faire repérer. Je savais qu'Alice appelait régulièrement Esmé pour lui donner des nouvelles, et je comptais profiter de l'un de ses coups de fils pour apprendre des pensées de ma mère l'endroit où se trouvait ma sœur.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps. A peine quelques jours plus tard, l'appel tant attendu arriva. L'information fut plus facile à déchiffrer que ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsqu'Esmé demanda des nouvelles de Carmen et Eleazar. Ainsi, ils étaient chez les Denali en Alaska.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Un sourire victorieux car finalement, ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça et que j'aurais vite fait de les rejoindre.

Et voilà le comment du pourquoi j'étais parti en Alaska. Le voyage fut long et éprouvant. Je n'avais profité qu'à moitié des transports humains, supportant de moins en moins leurs pensées futiles et égocentriques et en voulant à leur _« race »_ entière de n'avoir su me conduire à ma Bella.  
Une fois sur les terres froides et gelées d'Alaska, je me perchais sur le haut d'un arbre pour observer et prendre conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait **(P3)**. D'épaisses forêts de pins dessinaient le pourtour de larges étendues d'eau où plusieurs ruisseaux plus ou moins gros venaient se jeter. Au loin, derrière les feuillages pointaient les sommets scintillants des glaciers enneigés illuminés par les rayons de lune qu'aucun nuage ne venait obstruer.  
De nuit, ce paysage paraissait tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée, et j'imaginais déjà qu'il serait verdoyant et lumineux une fois sous les rayons du soleil.

Lorsque la maîtrise de mon nouvel entourage acquise, je décidai de descendre de mon perchoir pour aller chasser. De retour au sol, je levai le nez à l'affût des moindres effluves que le vent m'apportait.  
Un troupeau de caribous se tenait un peu plus loin au Nord et à l'Est, le vent virevoltant m'indiquait la présence d'une femelle grizzli. L'idée du repas copieux que m'offrirait un ours m'attira et c'est donc vers l'Est que je commençai à courir. Arrivant à proximité, je me tassais, prenant la pause du prédateur que j'étais. Mais alors que j'allais bondir, un faible grondement me parvient, et je vis débouler un ourson de la tanière où j'avais repéré ma proie. Le regardant s'affaler de tout son long, ses petites pâtes trop courtes s'étant empêtrées dans une vieille souche d'arbre, je n'eus pas le cœur à faire un orphelin, et encore moins à tuer une bête à l'aube de sa vie. Je tournai alors les talons repartant dans la direction des cervidés.

A mi-chemin, une nouvelle fragrance frappa mes narines. Des loups. Voilà qui s'annonçait plus distrayant que de stupides herbivores. Nouveau changement d'axe.  
Lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, je vis que le groupe était rassemblé autour d'une carcasse quasiment nettoyée. Ils finissaient leur propre repas ce qui ne les rendraient que plus facilement attrapable en cas de fuite!  
Je passai ma langue sur mes dents, me délectant par avance du carnage qui allait suivre. Cinq loups blancs me tournaient le dos, et je savais que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour étancher la soif qui me taraudait.  
Je chercherais un petit dessert plus tard. Toujours aux aguets, j'attendais patiemment, totalement immobile. Mon impassibilité fut récompensée lorsqu'un premier loup s'éloigna du groupe pour débarrasser son pelage de toute trace de sang. Contournant un buisson à vitesse vampirique, je lui sautai sur le dos et mordis directement sa jugulaire, ne lui laissant aucune chance de prendre la fuite, et encore moins de probabilité de survie.  
Un gémissement de satisfaction traversa ma gorge alors que la première gorgée de sang emplissait ma bouche. Sous mes doigts, le loup se tortillait lâchant de longues et déchirantes plaintes trahissant sa douleur et son désespoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les autres carnivores, après avoir été tenté de secourir leur semblable dans un premier temps, commençaient à reculer prudemment.  
Très bien, qu'ils courent! Je n'aurais que plus de plaisir à les tuer!

Ma première prise totalement saignée, je m'en détournais sans plus un regard pour sa dépouille, et inspirant profondément, concentrant tous mes sens, je cherchais à savoir où courait mon prochain encas. Bien vite, je retrouvai la trace des fuyards et me lançai sur leur piste. Ma vitesse et mon aisance me permirent de les rattraper en un rien de temps. Immédiatement, je me jetai sur le plus gros du groupe et m'apprêtai à le mordre.  
Mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Un grognement égal à un coup de tonnerre précéda une douleur fulgurante qui transperça mon épaule. Instinctivement, ne sachant trop ce qui me tombait sur le coin du nez, je reculai violemment en arrière, le poids de mon adversaire toujours sur le dos. Un coup d'œil furtif m'indiqua la position de l'arbre le plus proche, et je m'y dirigeai à reculons mettant toute ma force dans l'impact.

Comme je m'y attendais, mon assaillant desserra immédiatement les dents et je l'entendis gémir avec joie! Rapidement, je fis quelques pas en avant pour me mettre hors de portée avant de pivoter de nouveau sur la défensive, prêt à essuyer un nouvel affront. Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qui me faisait face.

Loin d'un loup toutes dents dehors, aux abois, je faisais face à une gigantesque louve au pelage blanc ondulé **(P4)** faisant au moins le triple de celui que j'avais pris pour repas. Oreilles en arrière, ce fut surtout ses yeux qui me frappèrent. Deux prunelles d'un bleu froid, presque gris emplis de peur. J'eus même furtivement l'impression d'y voir briller des larmes mais passais rapidement outre, frappé par une odeur qui me révulsa.  
L'intelligence qui habitait ce regard et la façon qu'eut la louve d'adapter sa position à la mienne encore et encore à chacun de mes mouvements me fit réaliser que je n'avais pas affaire à un loup ordinaire. C'est uniquement après cela que je pris conscience du flot de pensées que je percevais dans la tête de l'animal.

Tout en continuant à maintenir du mouvement en traçant un cercle imaginaire autour duquel je tournais face à mon adversaire, je me concentrai sur ce que je recevais. Ses réflexions n'étaient pas cohérentes, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre son raisonnement.

Je réussis tout de même à comprendre qu'elle était terrifiée, n'ayant jamais rencontré de vampire avant, tout en connaissant les légendes sur ces monstres froids et sans cœur.

Baissant lentement les bras, je repris peu à peu tout en continuant à me mouvoir une pose inoffensive. Comme les pensées de la louve ne s'apaisaient pas, je décidai de changer de tactique. Plutôt que de continuer à tourner, je reculai doucement, accentuant la distance qui nous séparait. Elle s'immobilisa et redressa lentement les oreilles, sûrement signe de moins de prudence. Malgré tout, ses prunelles ne me quittaient pas d'un pouce.

D'une voix posée et calme, je commençai à parler:  
_- Je sais ce que tu es, et je sais aussi que tu as deviné ce que je suis. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas là pour te faire sur mal. J'étais simplement venu me nourrir.__  
_  
Me taisant un moment, j'attendais de voir sa réaction. Bien vite, je la vis concentrer ses idées sur l'absurdité de mes paroles. Pour elle, il était impossible que je sois là pour manger, on lui avait appris que les vampires se nourrissaient de sang humain et elle faisait bien évidemment confiance à son enseignement plutôt qu'à la bête sanguinaire que j'étais...

_- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, expliquai-je. Je suis pacifiste, et je vis au sein d'un groupe qui a choisi de se mélanger aux humains, de les côtoyer. Je me nourris de sang animal pour combattre ma nature bestiale. _  
Comme elle tressaillit tout en se demandant comment je pouvais avoir répondu avec une telle justesse à ses interrogations, je décidai de jouer carte sur table espérant lui faire part de toute ma bonne foi:  
_- Je peux lire dans les pensées. Les tiennes, celles des humains, ou même celle de mes semblables. C'est un don et à la fois une malédiction..._

A présent, c'était un vif intérêt qui m'arrivait en direct de sa tête.  
_- Et si tu reprenais apparence humaine? On pourrait discuter plus facilement car j'avoue que c'est un vrai micmac dans ta tête._

**« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis longtemps. »**

_- Où est le reste de ton clan? Vivez-vous tous sous forme de loups?_

Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle n'avait pas encore confiance en moi, et décida qu'il était trop dangereux de me faire savoir qu'elle était la seule de son espèce à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et dans la foulée, elle se fustigea d'avoir eu de telles réflexions. Elle piétina la neige de ses grosses pattes pour extérioriser son mécontentement devant ce qu'elle trouvait être son incroyable stupidité. Enfin, elle osa un regard sur moi essayant de savoir si oui ou non j'avais saisi.  
Je haussai les épaules, contrit, et lui offris un sourire en coin penaud.

**« Comment il doit être agaçant de vivre au quotidien avec quelqu'un comme toi. »**

_- Vas-tu esquiver toutes mes questions? Dis-je en éludant son sarcasme._

**« Je ne suis pas là pour te renseigner sur moi et les miens. Je suis simplement venue défendre la meute de loups sauvages avec laquelle je vis désormais. J'accepte de te laisser partir à condition de ne plus jamais te recroiser. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire... »**

_- Tu me menaces, demandai-je impressionné par l'aplomb qu'elle affichait alors que je lisais une frousse immense dans son esprit._

**« Pas du tout. Je veux juste qu'il soit clair que je ne tolérerais pas une nouvelle attaque de mon groupe. »**

_- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi au village le plus proche dès le jour levé? Tu n'apprécierais pas d'avoir une vraie discussion autour d'un authentique steak saignant pour une fois?_

**« Je ne te fais pas confiance. Et puis, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de quoi me couvrir sous forme humaine. »**

Je savais pourtant que l'allusion à de la bonne nourriture et cuite de surcroît avait fait mouche. En plus, sa détermination à me voir comme un ennemi fondait comme neige au soleil plus je restais impassible. Lentement et veillant à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques, je retirai mon manteau **(P5)** et l'accrochai soigneusement à l'une des branches basses du pin avoisinant.

_- Je t'attendrais dès le jour levé à l'entrée ouest du village jouxtant le plus grand des lacs._

Lorsque je fus certain qu'elle avait bien saisi tout ce que je lui offrais, je me mis à reculer lentement jusqu'à finalement disparaître entre les arbres. Une fois certain d'être assez loin pour ne plus avoir à me méfier autant, je partis en quête de quelques caribous. Si je devais momentanément me mélanger de nouveau aux humains, autant prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que je ne sois pas tenté d'en croquer quelques uns.  
Une fois bien repu, je choisis de gagner la ville. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures à peine, et je doutais que la jeune louve apprécie de déambuler nue sous mon manteau au milieu du genre humain. Récupérant le sac à dos que je traînais partout avec moi et qui contenait mes maigres affaires, je passai une chemise propre sans trace de sang, et entamai le chemin me séparant du village.  
Je remarquai qu'au bord du lac se trouvait un motel "Bed and Breakfast". Une structure tout en bois sur trois étages, non loin de l'orée de la forêt. Parfait pour progressivement amadouer ma jeune invitée.

Me présentant à l'accueil, je demandai une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et la plus proche de la forêt possible prétextant devant l'air curieux de l'hôtesse être friand de randonnées. Alors que, comme beaucoup d'humaines, elle ne semblait pas insensible à mon charme et que, de ce fait, elle s'éternisait sur le pas de la porte, j'en profitai pour lui demander de me conseiller un magasin de fringues tenant la route. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour me donner le renseignement, et j'eus presque besoin de la pousser pour réussir à fermer la porte.  
Je fis rapidement le tour de la chambre **(P6)** pour m'assurer que tout le nécessaire y était. J'appréciai au passage la décoration toute faite de bois qui conférait une ambiance naturelle à la pièce, la noyant que trop bien dans le décor boisé extérieur. Le lit s'isolait du reste de la pièce par un baldaquin d'où pendaient des draperies en lin épais. Les draps étaient en pur coton, la couette rembourrée de plumes denses, la lumière chaude et tamisée. Tout ici suintait la sérénité. J'étais persuadé que pour un retour progressif à la vie de bipède, c'était un bon début.  
Dehors, le jour pointait de plus en plus, et il était donc temps pour moi de me rendre au point de rendez-vous voir si oui ou non elle avait tenté l'aventure. Je ne fus pas déçu. Dès que la luminosité fut assez forte pour que les humains considèrent que la nuit était finie, je perçus des mouvements dans les feuillages à la lisière de la forêt. L'odeur nauséabonde caractéristique du loup frappa mes sinus, alors que fendant les branchages, je vis mon manteau émerger du bois. Mon manteau porté par une minuscule blonde, les cheveux en broussaille. Pas d'erreur d'identification possible lorsqu'on voyait ses yeux.

Je la laissais venir à moi sans bouger, et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, je me mis en marche en direction de la chambre. Elle me suivit à bonne distance veillant constamment à ne pas penser ce qui me tira un léger rire. Je lui ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour qu'elle passe.  
Sans lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, je commençai déjà à reculer en disant:  
_- J'ai une course à faire. Fais comme chez toi._

Puis sans un mot, ni un regard, je filai dans la direction qui m'avait été indiquée pour rejoindre les commerces. Prenant bien mon temps, je ne revins frapper à la porte qu'une petite heure plus tard. Elle m'ouvrit avec précaution et je l'aperçus, la chevelure encore humide, enroulée dans un peignoir. Nonchalamment, je lui tendis le sac contenant les vêtements que je venais de lui acheter. Elle s'en saisit intéressée et comme elle hésitait encore à me laisser entrer, je décidai d'annoncer avant de tourner les talons:  
_- Je t'attends dans le hall du motel, il y a un petit restaurant avec une carte assez riche en choix._

Elle me rejoignit moins de 20 minutes plus tard, cheveux secs cette fois et joliment ondulés. Je fus satisfait de voir que le jean et le pull que je lui avais choisis lui allaient à merveille. En silence, on se laissa conduire à une table, où je l'invitai à commander tout ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir.  
Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, et devait en être à sa troisième assiette lorsque je m'autorisai à lancer la discussion. Parlant d'abord de moi, je lui appris tout sur mon clan, sur Bella que je cherchais à retrouver, sur la raison de ma présence en Alaska à la "poursuite" de ma sœur et sur ce que je pensais faire par la suite.  
Elle m'écoutait attentivement, relevant mentalement tout ce qui pour elle avait de l'intérêt. Ce qui me pinça le cœur fut qu'elle nota principalement que, comme elle, j'avais tout perdu.  
Lorsque je me tus enfin, je l'entendis batailler avec sa conscience avant de finalement se mettre à se confier à son tour. Ainsi, j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Anna, qu'elle avait 19 ans et qu'elle vivait seule sous sa forme de louve depuis deux ans. Les siens l'avaient exclu de son village d'origine après qu'elle ait bravé la règle du silence. Elle avait en effet confié à sa meilleure amie humaine sa nature de louve mettant inconsciemment en péril la liberté et la vie des siens.

**« Si seulement il savait à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler et agir... Et s'il se doutait de l'angoisse dans laquelle me plonge l'idée d'à nouveau replonger dans un monde de silence... »**

Je relevai précipitamment les yeux sur elle, hésitant un instant. Avait-elle parlé ou avait-elle cogité véritablement trop fort? Lorsque je la vis piquer un fard, je compris que j'avais entendu une nouvelle fois des pensées qu'elle aurait préféré me cacher.  
Son histoire me touchait. Si jeune et déjà seule au monde...  
Réfléchissant un instant, je réalisai ce que nous pourrions nous apporter l'un à l'autre. Cela me semblait fou, mais pourquoi ne pas lui proposer? Elle pourrait dire non si ce que j'allais lui apprendre lui déplaisait... Et au mieux, elle ne serait plus seule.

_- Anna, je..._  
J'hésitai vraiment... Pour quel genre de vampire allait-elle me prendre ?! J'avais potentiellement la possibilité d'avoir une famille et je les rejetais ou les fuyais délibérément... Sans compter que j'en suivais deux, tel un voyeur...  
Ses prunelles acier demeuraient fixement sur moi, interrogatives et pleines d'attente.

_- Anna, repris-je. Je peux te proposer de m'accompagner. J'imagine que je ne suis pas le compagnon de vie rêvé... Je suis assez désagréable depuis le départ de ma douce Bella. Alors peut-être que tu te diras « très peu pour moi de supporter un bougon dépressif », mais si à tout hasard tu étais partante et bien je ne suis pas contre.__  
__- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi? lança-t-elle presque sèchement son intellect refusant de croire qu'on lui offrait une chance de revivre normalement.__  
__- Parce que j'y trouve aussi un intérêt personnel, répondis-je honnête._

Comme elle levait un sourcil interrogateur, je lui expliquais le fonctionnement du don d'Alice et aussi que la présence d'un garou à mes cotés brouillerait son « _radar »._  
J'avais joué carte sur table. Anna savait pourquoi sa présence m'était utile, à elle de décider si oui ou non elle jouait le jeu en échange d'un peu moins de solitude.

Si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle hésite longtemps, et bien je fus surpris. Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire heureux, et elle me tendit sa main en guise de signature de contrat.

A la suite de ça, nous avions suivis de loin Alice et Jasper dans leurs visites des différents clans de vampires. Plus le temps passait, plus je découvrais en Anna une personnalité surprenante. Elle était presque devenue le meilleur remède pour me faire sortir de mes phases dépressives. Elle me secouait, me forçait à « vivre ».

C'est comme ça que nous étions arrivés à Volterra. J'étais persuadé que c'était à cette période que la plus forte évolution de notre relation amicale avait-eu lieu. J'avais pu voir toute la confiance qu'elle avait en moi lorsqu'elle avait accepté de me suivre non loin du plus grand repère de vampires au monde. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte que à quel point j'avais apprécié de ne pas avoir à me séparer d'elle un instant. Nous n'étions plus qu'un. Moi sa source de compagnie et elle l'énergie qui me secouait quand il le fallait.

En Italie, j'avais pu me rendre compte que Jasper travaillait sa difficulté à gérer le sang humain. J'en avais déduit que le couple envisageait de nouveau de se mélanger aux humains, chose qui, j'en étais sûr, ferait plaisir à Anna qui adorait chacun de nos passages en ville.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé car à peine Jasper _« prêt »_, ils étaient partis pour la France. Paris. Si je m'étais attendu à ce qui allait suivre, et bien j'aurais probablement commencé à économiser ma patience... Remettre la main sur Bella au hasard et avant même que les deux idiots ne la croisent avait été un sacré choc. Sans parler de « _l'horreur »_ que j'avais trouvée à ses cotés... Cet homme avec qui elle vivait, pour qui elle cuisinait, pour qui elle souriait. Un _« vieux »_ qui profitait de la naïveté de ma Bella pour abuser d'elle...  
Quand, ensuite, j'avais découvert les photos de mon aimée dans cette galerie, j'étais devenu fou... Elle affichait des sourires et des œillades que je ne lui avais jamais connues. J'avais ressenti le besoin fou de lui rappeler mon bon souvenir, voir ce que j'éveillais encore chez elle avant de lui montrer que j'étais de nouveau là pour elle. J'avais alors orchestré un échange à la galerie, mais pour ce faire, j'avais du trouvé de l'aide et ça ne m'avait pas été très dur...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_- Excuse-moi Anna, implorai-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je ne pensais pas ce que je viens de dire. Je suis paumé… Rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu et ça me fout sur les nerfs._

Je vis ses lèvres trembler et je sus que j'étais loin d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.  
_- Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai dit… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es l'unique raison qui m'empêche de perdre complètement la tête._

Elle franchit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et je lus dans sa tête qu'elle m'excusait. J'ouvris les bras, et elle vint s'y blottir autant perdue que moi. Pour lui montrer toute ma bonne volonté, je commençai à lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé. Que jalousant ma _« famille »_ qui pouvait profiter de Bella, je m'étais laissé guider par mon amertume et avait dévoilé ma présence. Que malgré tous mes espoirs, Bella n'avait fait aucun geste dans ma direction. Que pire encore que tout ce que j'avais envisagé, elle s'était laissée diriger loin de moi sans un seul regard en arrière. Et pour finir que l'ensemble des miens s'étaient entendus contre moi appuyant les idéaux d'éloignement de Jasper, ce _« faux-frère »_.

Une fois mon récit terminé, Anna redressa la tête et caressa doucement mon visage.  
_- Ils ont sûrement mal compris tes intentions Edward. Ton arrivée les a certainement pris au dépourvu et connaissant ta joie de vivre légendaire, tu n'as pas du t'exprimer cordialement.__  
__- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? M'énervai-je en reculant. A ce que je leur saute dans les bras alors que j'avais passé les heures précédentes à voir celle que j'aime se frotter contre une saleté d'humain avant de finir, complice, dans les bras de celui qui est responsable de sa fuite loin de moi ? C'est ça que j'aurais du faire ? Sonner à la porte tout sourire avec un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère ?__  
__- Je ne leur donne pas raison, renchérit-elle avec fougue. Mais les fleurs n'auraient pas été une mauvaise idée pour les rassurer sur tes bonnes intentions de « réconciliation »._

Je lui lançai un regard en biais, mécontent. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et l'éclat brillant de malice qui habitait continuellement ses yeux. Elle pratiquait son activité favorite : me mettre en rogne. Et même si c'était à mes dépends, j'étais heureux de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête (NDJ : Quel comique cet Edward ! :D). Je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre.

Alors qu'un silence un peu lourd s'était glissé entre nous et que l'on s'observait sans trop savoir comment agir, de petits coups furent frappés sur la porte d'entrée.  
Comme moi, Anna releva son nez et huma l'air en quête de renseignements sur notre visiteur. Identifiant rapidement la personne cachée derrière la porte, elle renâcla de dégoût et se détourna de moi se positionnant à l'opposé de l'entrée. De mon coté, je secouai la tête, exaspéré autant par son comportement que par la visite non désirée que je m'apprêtais à recevoir.

_- Je croyais que tu avais réglé ce problème, cracha Anna tout en m'indiquant la porte d'un geste gracieux de chevelure.__  
__- Je le croyais aussi, grognai-je. Mais parfois les humains peuvent être persévérants et très très fatiguants, même pour un immortel...__  
_  
Je fendis en un éclair le chemin qui me séparait du battant, et me saisit de la poignée tout en plaquant le plus craquant de mes sourires sur mes lèvres.  
_- Camille, dis-je d'une voix mièvre tout en m'inclinant pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.___

La petite brunette entra comme une tornade et se planta au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches. Elle avait des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, et avait négligé son maquillage, elle que j'avais pourtant connue très soigneuse de son image jusqu'alors.  
_- J'ai entendu David et Bella parler de ton retour... Rien ne se passe comme prévu, piailla l'humaine._

Dans son coin, Anna laissa sa nature animale reprendre le dessus, probablement submergée par l'exaspération qui saturait ses pensées. Elle jappa d'agacement et je vis ses yeux scintiller d'une étincelle bien trop intense pour être naturelle. De l'électricité statique emplit l'air, venant picoter ma peau. Il fallait que je fasse sortir Anna de cette pièce. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter Camille, principalement en raison de sa désapprobation quant à ce qui m'avait amené à collaborer avec l'humaine.  
Faisant taire Camille d'un geste de la main, je la contournai pour me planter devant ma compagne de voyage.  
_- Si tu allais prendre l'air, proposai-je bien que le son de ma voix soit plutôt clair quant à la réponse que j'attendais._

Anna me regarda, m'affrontant du regard. Impatient, je lâchai un grognement long et grave qui remonta du plus profond de ma poitrine. Je sentis Camille frissonner dans mon dos et je vis Anna lever un sourcil provocateur. Je n'avais pas effrayé la bonne nana...  
Finalement, la louve se mit en marche, nonchalante. Elle profita de son passage à mes cotés, pour se frotter contre moi, cognant ma cuisse d'un coup de fesse joueur. Puis continuant sa route vers la sortie, elle me lança:  
_- Si tu veux jouer à celui qui grogne le plus fort, fais attention, tu es loin d'avoir gagné d'avance._

Sa réplique moqueuse eut pour effet de me calmer sur-le-champ. Je lui souris, amusé pas sa semi-bravade, et attendis qu'elle ne sorte... en claquant la porte bien sûr, pour plus d'effet.  
Une fois certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, je reportai toute mon attention sur Camille qui, toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce, semblait avoir été chamboulée par le spectacle.  
_- Rien ne se passe comme prévu, reprit-elle faiblement.__  
__- Malheureusement, répliquai-je un poil cassant, je n'ai pas d'emprise sur le libre arbitre de Bella... à mon grand dam.__  
__- Quand tu es venu me trouver en me disant que tu avais une solution pour me permettre d'accéder à l'homme que j'aimais, tu semblais sûr de toi... Tu m'as poussé à faire cet échange de tableaux en me jurant qu'après ça Bella quitterait David, le laissant à mes bons soins...__  
__- Il est visiblement clair que Bella n'est plus celle que j'ai connue, grognai-je peu heureux qu'on me force à le reconnaitre. Il va me falloir du temps pour comprendre son nouveau mode d'agissement. Je ne t'avais pas donné de délai!__  
__- Si tu as su que j'aimais David, osa demander Camille alors que tout dans sa tête lui soufflait de se taire, tu dois aussi savoir ce qu'il adviendra. Dis-moi si ce dont je rêve va se produire! Arrête de te servir de moi à tes seules et uniques fins.__  
__- Je ne suis pas devin, m'emportai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais ce que je sais c'est que si tu ne te reprends pas, on court à la catastrophe! Il n'y a aura plus aucune chance, pour toi si tu flanches et qu'ils te relient à l'échange. Et ça n'arrangera pas mes affaires tout en me mettant sacrément en rogne, terminai-je sans prendre la peine de masquer la menace dans ma voix._

Je vis la jeune femme blêmir et frémir.  
_- Donc tu vas te ressaisir MAINTENANT, repris-je, et t'en tenir au plan qui est: Plus aucun contact entre nous et une routine habituelle pour toi jusqu'à ce que je te fasse savoir que le champ est libre pour David et toi. C'est clair?__  
_Elle hocha faiblement la tête.  
_- C'est clair? Répétai-je plus fort.__  
__- Oui, lâcha-t-elle en redressant la tête pour me regarder.__  
__- Parfait, dis-je à bout de toute trace de patience. Dehors maintenant et que je ne te revois plus!__  
_  
Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier et une fois que je fus seul, j'eus une énorme envie de hurler de frustration. Tout m'échappait... Comme Anna l'avait prévu, cette humaine n'avait pas les tripes nécessaires pour traverser un tel plan...  
Ma crainte d'échouer dans mes _« retrouvailles »_ avec Bella me donnèrent l'irrépressible envie de la voir à défaut de pouvoir lui parler et la toucher pour le moment. Profitant de l'absence d'Anna la moralisatrice, je ne mis pas longtemps à me retrouver dehors.

Mon premier choix fut de me rendre à la galerie où j'avais toujours tendance à trouver Bella, gravitant dans le sillage de son photographe. Étrangement, ce jour là, aucune trace d'elle. Je restai un moment à proximité, sondant les pensées des uns et des autres tentant d'apprendre la moindre petite information qui me permettrait de la localiser. Mais rien. Même son humain de compagnie, bien que pensant à elle fréquemment, n'avait pas une pensée sur ses occupations.  
Pourtant je sentais grandir en moi le besoin de la voir, de sentir son parfum, d'entendre son rire même si ça me foutait en boule de ne pas en être la source.  
Me déplaçant de toit en toit pour éviter la foule parisienne, j'allais là où plusieurs fois j'avais vu Bella se rendre. Sa boutique favorite de fournitures, les rives de la Seine, les pieds de la Cathédrale Notre Dame... Nulle part, elle n'était nulle part. Je me décidai alors en dernier recours à aller jeter un œil sur leur immeuble même si je n'y croyais pas. Une fois là-bas, je rageais voyant que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais où diable était-elle passée ?!

Alors que j'allais renoncer, un rire familier me stoppa net. Jetant un œil en bas du bâtiment, je vis Bella arriver, les bras chargés de sacs à l'effigie des plus grandes marques de vêtements. Esmé et une Alice boudeuse la suivaient de près. Toutes trois se stoppèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, et Bella commença à distribuer les paquets qu'elle portait. Au final, elle n'en garda que deux et je lus en Alice comme dans un livre ouvert: elle était contrariée que Bella ait refusé qu'elle lui achète des fringues.  
Le portier vint aider Bella à passer la porte, et alors que je commençais à me réjouir de pouvoir l'observer, l'ayant rien qu'à moi ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je sentis des regards peser sur moi. Débridant la puissance de mon don, je compris vite qu'Esmé avait senti ma présence reconnaissant mon odeur... Captivé par l'idée de passer un moment "seul" avec Bella, je ne m'étais pas méfié du sens qu'avait pris le vent.

**« Je sais que tu es là, pensa Esmé de toute ses forces. Et je sais aussi que tu dois certainement m'entendre. Viens à nous, nous avons probablement des choses à nous dire. »**

Je pesai le pour et le contre durant quelques secondes. Si quelqu'un était apte à comprendre mes agissements et mes positions, il s'agissait bien d'Esmé. Je décidai donc de les approcher, et sautai dans le vide, tombant gracieusement à leurs cotés comme un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes.  
Alice ne sembla pas surprise et je compris rapidement que notre "mère" l'avait averti de ma présence.  
Les deux vampires me sourirent gentiment, et me redressant, je fis de même.  
_- Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excusez pour mon intervention de l'autre soir. J'ai été impoli et incorrect. J'aurai du vous contacter d'abord plutôt que de m'inviter comme ça chez vous...__  
__- Le principal est que tu t'en sois rendu compte, souffla doucement Esmé. Et surtout que tu sois là! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te savoir en forme!__  
_Je ne pus qu'offrir un sourire gentillet à celle que j'avais durant longtemps accepté comme une mère, et je lus dans sa tête à quel point elle se réjouissait d'enfin avoir tous ses "enfants " de nouveau autour d'elle. Alice de son coté, me regardait intensément. Sa tête bouillonnait de questions sur le pourquoi et le comment elle ne pouvait plus avoir de visions me concernant, mais elle refusait de les poser de peur de me faire fuir.  
_- Et si tu rentrais avec nous ? Demanda Alice persuadée qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait me demander tout ce qu'elle voulait sans que je prenne la mouche. Je suis sûr qu'il te sera plus confortable de sortir tes explications une seule et unique fois.__  
__- Je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde soit heureux de me voir.__  
__- Je suis persuadée du contraire, scanda Esmé en me saisissant le bras. Allez, viens! Comme ça tu nous raconteras ce que tu as fait, seul, pendant tout ce temps._

Sautant dans un taxi avec les deux femmes, j'écoutais tout le long du trajet les bavardages joyeux d'Esmé qui me donnait des nouvelles de Forks. Rien de bien nouveau depuis mon départ. Dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduisit au loft devenu la résidence secondaire des Cullen, le même genre de discussion eut lieu, venant d'Alice cette fois qui crut bon de me résumer le "road-trip" qu'elle avait vécu avec Jasper... Comme si je n'étais pas au courant.  
Ma chance fut qu'Esmé interpréta mon air blasé comme étant plutôt inquiet. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille:  
_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde fait des erreurs un jour, et j'espère avoir réussi à apprendre à tous mes enfants qu'il faut écouter et pardonner._  
Je hochai la tête, impressionné par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve à mon égard. J'étais pourtant parti comme un voleur. J'imaginais que c'était ça l'amour maternel!

Le loft était silencieux à notre entrée, et Alice nous guida donc jusqu'au toit terrasse. Seul Carlisle et Jasper étaient présents. Le premier eut l'air surpris alors que je vis le deuxième se tendre instantanément tout en retroussant les lèvres, sortant les dents.  
_- Edward est venu s'expliquer et s'excuser, expliqua Esmé de sa voix chantante. Donc laissons-lui un moment pour parler._

Alice rejoignit Jasper qui tenta de faire bonne figure en affichant un masque d'indifférence sur son visage. Mais l'air ambiant crépitait d'une folle tension, et il était clair qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: mordre.

Alors patiemment et de la voix la plus neutre possible, je répétai les excuses que j'avais servies aux filles quelques temps plus tôt. Carlisle sembla y adhérer car il ponctuait chacune de mes phrases d'un léger hochement de tête, même si ses pensées restaient évasives quant à sa prise de position réelle.

_- Je ne veux rien de plus que renouer avec elle... Quand j'ai vu que, pour vous, ça avait été possible, j'ai craqué sous l'impatience. J'aurai du être plus délicat... surtout avec son humain dans les parages. __  
__- Je crois que tu lui dois des excuses, dit Esmé dans un sourire tendre.__  
__- Non, interrompit Jasper.__  
__- Non quoi ? Répliquai-je sur la défensive.__  
__- Non tu ne l'approcheras pas. Lorsqu'Alice et moi l'avons retrouvée, Bella a été clair. Elle ne souhaitait pas renouer avec notre univers. Elle a retrouvé le bonheur avec David et souhaite le préserver du moindre danger.__  
__- Et pourtant vous êtes tous là, protestai-je. Alors pourquoi pas moi?!__  
__- Si nous sommes tous là, reprit Jasper quelque peu radouci en regardant Alice, c'est uniquement parce que ma compagne ne sait pas tenir sa langue!__  
__- Calmez-vous, intima Carlisle. Je pense que puisque chacun ici a eu l'occasion de parler un moment à Bella, nous devrions également laisser cette opportunité à Edward. Ne croyez-vous pas?__  
__- C'est hors de question, répondit Jasper qui restait sur ses positions. Je ne crois pas qu'après les frayeurs qu'Edward lui a infligées, Bella se réjouisse d'un tête à tête... Sans parler de l'échange de tableaux à la galerie qui lui est fortement resté en travers de la gorge puisque ça touchait directement David.__  
__- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper sur ce point, renchérit Alice. Vous n'étiez pas là quand parce qu'Edward lui rodait autour elle a eu une crise d'angoisse...__  
__- Vous prenez les décisions pour elle, criai-je alors que Jasper et Alice refusaient d'entendre mon argumentaire. Je veux simplement la voir et lui expliquer comme je viens de le faire avec vous que j'ai le droit de tenter de la reconquérir.__  
__- Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole, fendit Jasper nerveux. Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui pendant toute la durée de votre relation a choisi pour elle ce qui était bon ou non._

Je sentis que je perdais patience. Toute cette discussion n'était qu'un dialogue de sourds. Je lus dans les pensées de Jasper que jamais il ne démordrait de ce qu'il croyait être le choix de Bella. Alice, elle, hésitait, même si la culpabilité d'être responsable de tous ces retours avait tendance à l'obliger à reconnaître que le point de vue de Jasper était le plus juste. Les _« parents »_, quant à eux, considéraient l'un comme l'autre que même s'il était dommage que leur _« famille »_ vole en éclat, ils n'avaient pas assez d'éléments récents pour réellement prendre position.

Énervé par toute cette sérénade, je finis par lâcher:  
_- Je ne suis pas venu vous demander l'autorisation. Je voulais juste vous rassurer sur mes intentions. C'est Bella qui m'autorisera à la voir ou qui refusera mes visites. Je ne lui veux pas de mal, juste la retrouver et lui ouvrir les yeux. La discussion est close et puisque je ne suis apparemment pas le bienvenue ici, je m'en vais!_

Comme je m'apprêtais à sauter sur le toit de l'immeuble mitoyen, Jasper profita de l'éloignement assez prononcé des autres pour me rejoindre et me saisir par le bras.  
Il ne parla pas, mais ses yeux trouvèrent les miens. Il me laissa interpréter tout ce qui passait dans ses yeux à ma guise avant de m'ouvrir ses pensées clairement.

**« Je serais toujours là. Où qu'elle soit! J'ai compris qu'elle a besoin d'une protection contre l'obsession que tu nourris pour elle. Méfie-toi, car au moindre de ses appels, tu auras affaire à moi. »**

Je fus tenté de répondre surtout que sa pression sur mon bras allait crescendo, mais Alice le réclama et il recula, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un hochement de tête entendu comme si nous scellions un accord.

Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, je franchis d'un bond le gouffre qui me séparait d'un air plus « _respirable »_, hâtif de retrouver Anna qui, décidément, était la seule à me comprendre...

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Il manquait j'imagine un peu de Jasper pour les fans de Jella que vous êtes :p**

**Des réactions ?**

**Hâte de vous lire !**

**A très très bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
